A la mañana siguiente
by NessieWolf
Summary: Edward tenía un año para conseguir esposa. Bella era una excelente empleada de Cullen Resorts, ellos se olvidaron de los negocios y se entregaron a la pasión pero el asombro de bella fue cuando él le pidió matrimonio ¡a la mañana siguiente!
1. Órdenes

He vuelto, jajaj sii ya mucho tiempo sin esta loca, vengo con una nueva historia ojala les guste^^, por que todo esto solo es para complacer mi mente retorcida…. Si les gusta es para complacer mi negro corazón y si no les gusta…. Pues ya ni modo.. les dejo el = **Argumento= **

[[[Cuando Edward Cullen y Bella se conocieron en uno conferencia, lo atracción que surgió entre ellos hizo sol tar chispas. Se olvidaron de los negocios y se entregaron o lo pasión" Bella se quedó asombrado cuando Edward le pidió que se casara con él. ¡a la mañana siguiente!

A Edward, su padre le había dado un ultimátum, tenía un año para casarse y tener un heredero. Deseaba a Bella y ella lo encontraba irresistible. Necesitaban tener un niño, pero, ¿había algo más en su matrimonio? ]]

Capítulo 1 ÓRDENES

-¡TE QUIERO casado! -

Edward Cullen apretó los dientes. No era la primera vez que su padre le planteaba esa exi gencia. Ni sería la última. Sin embargo no había ido a visitar a su padre, convaleciente de una reciente operación de corazón, para discutir con él. Edward mantuvo la vista fija en el paisaje sin hacerle caso. El sol se ponía añadiendo nuevos colores a las im presionantes montañas rojizas de Sedona. La resi dencia invernal de su padre estaba situada en un lu gar privilegiado, captaba uno de los panoramas más impresionantes que la naturaleza puede ofrecer: el desierto de Arizona. La comunión con la naturaleza era uno de los principios rectores de la vida de Carlisle Cullen, junto con la paz espiritual, el aire puro y la vida ordenada.

-¿Me estás escuchando, chico?

-Ya no soy un chico, papá -respondió Edward.

-Pues te comportas como si lo fueras -respondió el otro agresivo-. Mírate, con el pelo casi blanco, y aún no te has casado.

-Tengo treinta años, apenas he llegado a la cima de mi vida. Tú tuviste el pelo cano a los treinta, es una cuestión genética.

Edward había heredado el aspecto físico de su padre. Los dos eran altos y grandes, aunque su padre había perdido algo de peso durante el último año y estaba desmejorado. Ambos tenían la misma gran nariz, los mismos labios decididos y las mismas ore jas bien pegadas a la cabeza. Los cabellos de su pa dre eran dorados con luces blancas, pero seguían siendo abundantes. El único rasgo que Edward había heredado de su ma dre eran los ojos: verdes, en lugar de dorados. Los ojos de su padre eran fríos e incisivos, y en ese ins tante observaban a Edward con impaciencia.

-Yo me casé con tu madre a los veintitantos.

-En aquella época la gente se casaba antes.

-Pero tú ni siquiera buscas esposa -respondió Carlisle señalándolo con un dedo acusador-. ¿Es que crees que no me entero de que andas por ahí con bailarinas de cabaret de Los Ángeles? No me gusta esa práctica tuya de acostarte con cualquiera, hijo.

Edward suspiró. Había llegado el momento de reprocharle su falta de orden en la vida.

-Yo no me acuesto con cualquiera, sé discriminar a la hora de escoger. Sabes lo ocupado que estoy -añadió Edward cambiando de tema-. No tengo tiempo para mantener una relación seria con una mujer, tal y como ellas desean.

Carlisle Cullen se levantó impulsivamente del di ván en el que estaba tendido para contestar, muy acalorado:

-No me digas que las mujeres no quieren casarse, siempre quieren casarse. No es difícil conseguir que una mujer te diga que sí. Yo soy la prueba viviente. Me he casado cinco veces.

Cinco fracasos, reflexionó Edward con cinismo. Cinco divorcios, exceptuando el de su madre, que murió antes. El imperio financiero Cullen Resources, sin embargo, podía absorber el coste. Lo malo era que a Edward no le gustaba que lo confundieran con una cartera tras cabalgar por el arco iris de la pasión.

Si una mujer lo deseaba... bien. Sobre todo si él la deseaba a ella. El placer ocasional en la cama no garantizaba, sin embargo, un anillo en el dedo. Ni el pasaporte al afortunado estado de divorciada. Aparte dé eso, Edward no necesitaba cargar a las espaldas con el agobiante peso de una exigente esposa. Prefe ría las relaciones ocasionales.

-O te casas, Edward, o pongo a Damian en la pre sidencia, justo por encima de ti. Lo hago presidente hasta que encuentres mujer. Así tendrás tiempo libre -amenazó su padre.

-Sí, para que luego, cuando lo embrolle todo, te dé otro ataque al corazón -bromeó Edward, que cono cía demasiado bien las limitaciones de su hermanas tro.

-¡Hablo en serio, chico! El tiempo pasa, última mente pienso mucho en la muerte. Quiero verte ca sado, y pronto. Quiero un nieto. En el plazo de un año. Sal a la calle y escoge mujer. ¿Me oyes?

-Sí, papá, te oigo -convino Edward, preocupado por la salud de su padre.

-¡Bien!, entonces, ¡en marcha! Y que sea como tu madre. Con cerebro, además de guapa -aconsejó Carlisle dejándose caer de nuevo en el diván-. El día en que murió tu madre fue el peor de mi vida -Edward ni siquiera lo recordaba, solo tenía tres años, pero sí re cordaba la sucesión de madrastras que habían en trado y salido de casa durante su infancia-. Hay que pensar en los niños. La madre de Damian era una bobalicona. Sexy, encantadora, pero sin pizca de ce rebro. Damian es un buen chico, no es culpa suya si no tiene cerebro. Al menos, se deja aconsejar.

Edward observó las arrugas del rostro de su padre. Estaba fatigado, desmejorado, envejecido. Sesenta años. Le preocupaba lo que había dicho de la muerte, las condiciones en que estaba su corazón. Habían discutido muchas veces sobre el tema, pero Carlisle jamás le había dado un plazo, como en esa oca sión. Un año. Y la amenaza a propósito de Damian, por falsa que fuera, era un síntoma de su desespera ción.

El sol se había ocultado mientras discutían. Las enormes montañas rocosas rojas oscurecían en la sombra. Nada permanecía inmutable, reflexionó Edward. Quizá a su padre se le estuviera acabando el tiempo, de modo que... ¿por qué no complacerlo?

Que les pareció?. Dejen coments…. Que a cambio le hablare bien de ustedes a Edward jajajaj


	2. Encuentro y Decepción

Si es muy rápido para subir, pero una petición hermosa me llego y como no comp

lacerla ,,, Para ti Kalita Cullen….

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capítulo 2 Encuentro

EL CORAZÓN de Bella Swan no saltó de ale gría al ver llegar a su novio a la puerta de la sala de conferencias, donde esperaban el resto de delegados. Su aspecto le causó desagrado. Apretó los dientes y reprimió el deseo de regañarlo. Era el último día de la conferencia, su última oportunidad para mejorar la mala impresión que había causado en los demás y, para ella, el día más importante de todos. Mike lo sabía y, no obstante, ¿se presentaba así?

Bella sacudió la cabeza recordando sus esfuer zos para presentar un aspecto impecable y dinámico aquella mañana. Le había costado una hora domar su rebelde melena rizada,(si aquí será rizada jaja) tratando de que pareciera al menos ordenada. Su vestido de color rojo producía una sensación de seguridad y dinamismo.

El aspecto de Mike, en cambio, no era agresivo ni dinámico. Llevaba el traje sucio, como si lo hu biera pisoteado. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, cortes en la cara de afeitarse y, obviamente, no es taba en condiciones de sacar provecho a la conferencia.

-Llegué -dijo él como si fuera un gran logro que ella debiera aplaudir.

Para Mike, el hecho de haber faltado a todas sus citas con ella en privado no parecía tener importan cia. No iba a perdonarle su forma de tratarla durante aquella semana, se había comportado como si ella no existiera. Y encima se presentaba así justo el día en que ella daba su conferencia. Era la gota que re bosaba el vaso.

-Esperaba verte a la hora del desayuno -contestó Bella con severidad.

-He desayunado en la ruleta -le confesó Mike al oído-. Bebida y comida gratis durante toda la no che. En estos casinos saben cuidar a sus clientes, es toy encantado.

-Me extraña que hayas podido despegarte de la ruleta.

-¡No me fastidies! He venido, ¿no? -contestó Mike con desagrado.

Llevaban cuatro días en Las Vegas, y Mike ha bía aprovechado cada minuto libre para jugar a la ruleta. Incluso se había escabullido de unas cuantas conferencias, cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿ya estás satisfecho?, ¿no piensas ju gar más? -preguntó ella reprimiendo su enfado.

-No, ayer gané. Lo que ocurre es que anoche vi al gran hombre entrar en el hotel, y si va a hacer su aparición hoy por la mañana...

-¿El gran hombre? -repitió Bella perdiendo la paciencia.

-El presidente de todo este tinglado, Edward Cullen, en persona. El año pasado se presentó en la conferencia de Los Ángeles el último día, ¿recuer das?

Bella recordó. El presidente de Cullen Resources era el tipo más atractivo y guapo que jamás hu biera visto. Casi una cabeza más alto que ella, con un cuerpo ancho y fuerte. Todo un hombre, según sus propios criterios. Un tipo sexy y muy deseable, pero absolutamente fuera de su alcance. En la confe rencia de Los Ángeles no se había enterado de una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Sentada entre la audiencia, Bella había fantaseado sobre lo que se sentiría con aquel hombre impresionante en la cama, dejándose llevar por su carismática presencia y por la energía que desplegaba mientras hablaba.

El padre de Edward Cullen había fundado Cullen Resources allá por el año 1984. Era una de las más importantes compañías de software del mundo, fabricaba programas en todas las lenguas. Y era evi dente que el hijo había colaborado en ello, no sim plemente heredado una posición. Eso le añadía aún más sex appeal, si cabía. Como ejemplar de la espe cie humana, en la escala de la evolución, definitiva mente ocupaba la primera posición.

-Me figuro que hoy hará lo mismo, así que pensé que era mejor aparecer -continuó Mike.

Bella observó críticamente al hombre que había escogido como futuro marido y padre de sus hijos. Siempre había deseado tener familia. Sus hermanas pequeñas se habían casado y habían tenido hijos, y eso la hacía sentirse como una solterona. Por eso, nada más conocer a Mike, había creído encontrar la respuesta a todos sus sueños.

Aquella semana, sin embargo, sus sueños pare cían deteriorarse a marchas forzadas. Y el hecho de acordarse de un tipo como Edward Cullen no resul taba de ayuda. Mike era de la misma estatura que ella. Era guapo, si tenía un buen día y su rostro no estaba desmejorado. Su cabello, rubio oscuro, es taba mojado, de modo que no reflejaba la luz aque lla mañana. Tenía un cuerpo escuálido, aunque por lo general hacía ejercicio para mantenerse en forma. Aquella semana, sin embargo, había evitado el gim nasio del hotel igual que a ella.

Entre una cosa y otra, para Bella, Mike ya no era el mismo. Fuera su fiebre por el juego algo pasa jero o no, él había perdido por completo su respeto. Bella habría estado dispuesta incluso a devolverle el anillo de compromiso en ese instante, de no ha berle preocupado la idea de montar una escena de lante del resto de delegados. En cuestión de una hora tenía que subir al estrado a hablar, y no quería perder con anticipación el respeto de los asistentes.

Al entrar en la sala de conferencias Bella se soltó de Mike, que la agarraba del brazo, y le diri gió una advertencia:

-No creas que vas a poder apoyarte en mí si te quedas dormido en medio de la conferencia.

-Sí, estás muy nerviosa, ¿verdad? -se burló Mike-. ¿Es por tener que dar la conferencia delante del presidente?

-No, sencillamente no vaya cargar contigo.

-¡Estupendo! Entonces me sentaré en la fila de atrás, así no tendrás que preocuparte de mí -con testó Mike desapareciendo.

Bella entró en la sala. Sin duda la fila de atrás era la más adecuada para Mike. Si Edward Cullen no aparecía, podía escabullirse y seguir jugando a la ruleta. Aunque si creía que los demás no se habían dado cuenta, es que era un estúpido. El director de la delegación de Sidney de la empresa había comen tado ya su ausencia de varias sesiones, aparte de otros actos sociales celebrados por la noche. Quizá Mike fuera un consultor de primera, pero era im portante seguir el juego social dentro de la empresa. En Las Vegas, se estaba ganando una gran mancha negra en su expediente, aparte de estar perdiendo puntos en el terreno personal.

Enfadada aún, Bella se dirigió a la fila delantera del auditorio, donde debía sentarse al ser ella una de las conferenciantes de aquella mañana. Saludó al resto de delegados y oyó los rumores sobre la lle gada de Edward Cullen.

¿Haría su aparición, quizá, para anunciar el des cubrimiento de nuevas tecnologías desarrolladas por la empresa?, ¿para premiar el trabajo de algún dele gado? Las especulaciones se desbordaban, pero ter minaron bruscamente cuando Edward Cullen, en persona, hizo su aparición acompañado de los orga nizadores de la conferencia.

Los murmullos y después el silencio se impusie ron en la sala. Todas las miradas se concentraron en el presidente de Cullen Resources, que subió al podio sin mediar presentación alguna. Bella lo ob servó hablar sin enterarse de nada. Físicamente ha blando, Edward Cullen debía poseer la mejor carga genética del mundo entero. De haber podido esco ger, él habría encabezado la lista de candidatos a pa dre del hijo que deseaba.

La mujer de rojo atraía la atención de Edward reiteradamente. Era la única mancha de color en un mar de trajes grises de ejecutivo, y como estaba sen tada en primera fila, no podía evitar mirarla. Como mujer, desde luego era de las que merecía la pena mirar dos veces.

Su melena era espectacular. Labios generosos y sensuales. Ojos grandes, ensoñadores. Producía una fuerte sensación de calidez, una sensación que no menguó al bajar él del podio con el amargo sabor de boca que le había dejado la conversación telefónica con su abogado. Tania volvía a exigir un nuevo cambio en la firma del acuerdo prematrimonial. Su novia sabía disipar con rapidez cualquier rastro de ternura que hubiera podido inspirarle.

Edward se sentó en la mesa oficial con los organi zadores de la conferencia. Era irónico que hubiera creído haber escogido a la mujer ideal. Tania Denali reunía belleza y cerebro tal y como exigía su padre, además de una brillante carrera como diseña dora de interiores. Eso suponía que estaría ocupada y no reclamaría constantemente su atención como marido. Tenía su propio negocio, y eso era bueno para él.

El problema era que su agudo cerebro estaba de mostrando ser una calculadora. Edward estaba terri blemente resentido por su modo de manipular la si tuación. Mencionar simplemente que quería tener un hijo, preferentemente durante el primer año de casados, había bastado para que Tania le exigiera un cheque en blanco. Los fondos para criar a su hijo, había alegado, en el caso de que el matrimonio no funcionara. Tania literalmente lo estaba san grando. De no haber sido por su padre, la habría mandado de paseo. Lo malo era que ella entonces lo habría llevado ante los Tribunales. Además, ¿dónde encontrar una candidata mejor?

Los ojos de Edward tornaron una vez más hacia la mujer de rojo, a la que pilló mirándolo. Ella volvió el rostro instantáneamente, bajó los ojos y se ruborizó. Qué forma tan asombrosa de ruborizarse, se maravilló Edward. Debía tener veintitantos o treinta años, y debía ser una profesional, dada su asistencia a aquella conferencia. Imposible que fuera tímida. No iría de rojo, de haberlo sido.

Sus mejillas continuaron encendidas durante un largo rato, proporcionándole un color vívido a su rostro, ya de por sí cálido. Era un rostro muy atrac tivo, muy femenino, de estructura fina aunque no perfecta, a causa de la nariz algo respingona. Los cabellos le llamaban poderosamente la atención. Su melena castaña y algunos reflejos rojizos, se mezclaban en una espesa masa rizada de aspecto... sedoso, acari ciador. Justo al contrario que el escultórico y rígido pelo de Tania, de un rubio helado.

Edward se preguntó cómo sería aquella mujer de rojo en la cama, pero de inmediato se lo repro chó. Ya tenía la cama hecha. Además, ¿sería la mu jer de rojo distinta de Tania, llegado el mo mento de hablar de dinero?

Edward sacudió la cabeza críticamente y alcanzó un vaso de agua. No tenía sentido excitarse pen sando en ella, cuando no la conocía, ni calentarse la cabeza con la codicia de Tania. Su matrimonio era un trato cerrado. O casi. No tenía tiempo para nego ciar con nadie más. Según los médicos, era un mila gro que su padre siguiera vivo. Estaban experimen tando medicamentos nuevos con él, y no había garantías. Edward no quería retrasar más la tranquili dad que su matrimonio podía suponer para su padre.

Tampoco tenía sentido sopesar los pros y los contras de su decisión. Había volado a Las Vegas para dar unos cuantos premios y valorar el trabajo de los delegados en relación a ciertos productos de la em presa. Su misión aquella mañana era escuchar y ob servar, y eso justamente se proponía hacer.

En primer lugar salió a la palestra una representa ción de los mejores vendedores de ciertos productos en particular, productos cuyos usuarios no tenían ni idea de cómo funcionaban o, incluso, ni siquiera sa bían que existían. Edward se vio gratamente impresio nado por su comprensión de la complejidad del pro blema, por su enfoque directo hacia el usuario y sus necesidades, poniendo especial atención en la apli cación de ese producto para un mejor rendimiento profesional.

Después se presentó como ejemplo el caso de una delegación: la de Sidney, Australia. El pro grama destacaba la actuación de Bella Swan, una vendedora que ostentaba el envidiable récord de ha ber satisfecho siempre su cuota de ventas. ¿Una mujer? El interés de Edward creció, sentía curiosidad por saber a qué se debía el éxito. El organizador de la conferencia terminó sus alabanzas, levantó un brazo en un gesto de bienvenida y, en voz bien alta, anunció:

-La señorita Bella Swan.

¡Y entonces se levantó la mujer de rojo!

Su sonrisa bastaba para cautivar y embelesar al más testarudo y serio de los directores financieros. Era alta, muy alta, estimó Edward. Y más de la mitad de esa estatura eran piernas, las piernas más largas que hubiera visto jamás en una mujer. Edward no pudo evitar con verlas mientras subía al podio. La falda le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. No era mini, sencillamente lo parecía, con aquellas piernas. Ni siquiera llevaba tacones, solo un zapato elegante con el mínimo de tacón.

Los ojos de Edward recorrieron lentamente toda su silueta, de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Qué se sentiría con esas largas, torneadas piernas enrolladas a su alrede dor, con aquellas sinuosas caderas bajo su cuerpo, con aquellos pechos preciosos y redondos, con aquellos labios, generosos, hechos para el placer carnal, y aquellos cabellos flotando a su alrededor?

-¡Hola! -saludó ella derramando una enorme sonrisa entre la audiencia, atrayendo la atención de todos inexorablemente-. He venido a ayudarlos a ganar dinero y a... ahorrarlo.

Desde el primer momento, la señorita Swan se metió a la audiencia en el bolsillo, y nadie dejó de prestarle atención durante los cuarenta minutos que duró la conferencia. No resultó pesada. La preocu paba servir de ayuda a sus clientes, y su voz tenía un encanto natural que, unido a su embelesadora expre sividad, resultó hechizante. Su línea de argumenta ción en relación a las ventas sonaba tan sencilla y convincente que no había duda: su apuesta era la ga nadora. Su energía interior ejercía tal positiva in fluencia sobre los presentes que parecía transmitirse a todo el auditorio.

Edward la encontró sencillamente cautivadora. Hasta su acento australiano le resultó enternecedor. Bella... un Sol. No le hubiera ido nada mal un poco de ese sol en su vida, reflexionó. Mucho sol, todo su calor. Edward recordó a Tania y sintió que se le ha cía un nudo en el estómago. No deseaba a una fría calculadora a su lado. Hacerla su esposa era como ir en contra de todos y cada uno de los átomos de su cuerpo... y ese mismo cuerpo reclamaba precisa mente lo que Bella Swan podía ofrecerle.

Los ojos de Edward se concentraron en ella mien tras bajaba del podio. La invitaría a comer aquel mismo día, tantearía las posibilidades. Contaría los días, las noches. Una noche con Bella Swan satisfa ría las ardorosas fantasías que ella había sabido ins pirarle, y si era tal y como prometía ser...

De pronto el relumbrar de un diamante en su dedo, en la mano izquierda, paralizó toda elucubra ción. Edward observó el anillo que proclamaba su es tado de comprometida. Bella Swan tenía novio, iba a casarse, y probablemente estuviera enamorada. Su forma de expresarse en la conferencia demostraba que era una mujer que ponía todo su corazón en lo que hacía. Corazón y alma.

Edward no estaba acostumbrado a perder. Aquello lo hundió, creó un vacío allí donde ella prometía un cálido sentimiento de excitación. Se reclinó sobre la silla y revisó seriamente las distintas opciones.

Podía tratar de seducida y apartada de su novio. Edward pensó en distintas técnicas... tentaciones po derosas para cualquier mujer. Pero si conseguía con quistarla... ¿seguiría deseándola después?

Era mejor ceder, se dijo. Tania estaba lista, dese osa de casarse con él... mientras pagara el precio que exigía. Y podía permitírselo. Lo mejor era olvidarlo.

BELLA se dirigió al casino, en la planta baja del hotel, decidida a romper con Mike. No se había presentado a la comida, ni siquiera la ha bía esperado fuera, después de la conferencia, para darle la enhorabuena. Se había esfumado, y ni si quiera había asistido al último acto de aquella mañana, a pesar de que Edward Cullen iba a dar premios a los delegados. Su respeto por el gran hombre, evidentemente, no llegaba tan lejos.

A Bella no le gustaba el casino. El estruendo de las máquinas tragaperras era terrible. Pasar por de lante de ellas resultaba ensordecedor. No podía comprender que nadie quisiera estar horas y horas allí. Observó las mesas de ruleta y buscó a Mike. Por desgracia no lo encontró. ¿Sería posible que se hubiera ido a la cama, que la fatiga hubiera acabado con él?

Frunció el ceño y siguió buscando. Estaba dema siado enfadada como para olvidarse de todo y salir de allí. Miró por todos lados, estaba confusa, no sa bía qué hacer. Por fin lo vio. Estaba en una mesa de blackjack, observando al contrincante que tenía en frente. Y lo hacía con tal ansiedad que daba miedo.

Parecía convencido de su buena estrella. Y, según parecía, lo demás no le importaba. Bella se puso enferma. El juego podía llegar a ser adictivo. La ne cesidad de acabar de una vez por todas con él la llevó hasta la mesa de blackjack. Bella esperó a que Mike mostrara sus cartas. Por su expresión de disgusto, era evidente que había perdido. Entonces lo llamó dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Mike... -él deslizó una impaciente mirada en su dirección- ...¿puedo hablar contigo, por favor?

-¿Es que no ves que estoy jugando?

-Esto es importante.

Furioso por la interrupción, Mike se levantó sin soltar la silla, tratando de conservar su puesto.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante, si se puede sa ber?

-Esta es la última noche...

-Acabo de perder todo el dinero que había ganado en la ruleta. Mi suerte tiene que cambiar...

-Mike, tenemos entradas para el espectáculo de despedida, además de una cena.

-Aquí es donde está la acción, yo de aquí no me muevo.

-¿Es que ya no significo nada para ti? -preguntó Bella medio sollozando.

-He oído tu conferencia -afirmó él irritado-. Nos has soltado el rollo muy bien, como siempre. ¿Era eso lo que querías oír? Si quieres ir a ese espectá culo, adelante -añadió con un gesto despectivo-. Es nuestra última noche aquí, tengo que recuperar mi dinero.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo recuperas?, ¿qué pasa si pierdes más? Mike, ¿cuánto has perdido?

-Lo recuperaré -gritó él febril-. Es cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Has estado jugando con dinero prestado? -pre guntó ella de pronto, atemorizada.

-Eso es asunto mío. Aún no estamos casados.

No, aún no estaban casados. No compartían nada, ni tenían deseos de hacerlo. Mike la echaba de su lado. Herida y defraudada, Bella permaneció en si lencio. No había futuro para ellos. La necesidad im periosa de demostrarle lo que acababa de perder y cuán bajo había caído llevó a Bella a quitarse el anillo y devolvérselo.

-¡Toma, puedes apostar esto también! Empéñalo y piérdelo.

-Espera Bella, escucha...

-No. Mírate, Mike. Hemos terminado.

-Bueno, si insistes... -contestó él observando el anillo con ojos codiciosos-. Cambiarás de opinión cuando gane.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión. Hemos termi nado, Mike -afirmó definitivamente Bella.

Mike bajó la vista y contempló el anillo. Bella tuvo la sensación de que estaba calculando cuánto podían darle por él. Sus ojos se nublaron... de pronto toda su tortura interior, todas sus esperanzas y sus sueños se vieron barridos de un plumazo. Su rela ción con Mike había acabado, y de un modo...

Bella giró sobre sus talones y trató de contener las lágrimas. No quería montar un espectáculo. Sus piernas se movían mecánicamente, llevadas por la urgencia de salir de aquel casino, de aquel lugar que arrastraba a las personas y las transformaba hasta perder el último resquicio de su alma. Las máquinas tragaperras clamaron a su alrededor haciendo eco de su fracaso. Estaba confusa, no sabía qué dirección tomar. Unos instantes de sensatez la convencieron de que lo mejor era dirigirse a recepción, salir de la zona de juego. Las lágrimas invadían sus ojos. Bella bajó la cabeza y caminó. Esperaba no encon trarse con nadie conocido.

La limusina estaba esperando. El avión privado estaba esperando para llevarlo de vuelta a Los Ángeles. Tania lo estaba esperando. Lo esperaba para camelárselo, para conseguir que accediera a sus demandas mostrándole lo acomodaticia que podía llegar a ser. Edward Cullen se repitió una y otra vez en silencio que aquello de lo que acababa de ser tes tigo no cambiaba en nada las cosas. Sin embargo permaneció en el vestíbulo, observando a Bella Swan.

Ella se había quitado el anillo.

Y el hombre al que se lo había devuelto no la ha bía seguido. La fortuita huida de Bella de la es cena, evidentemente violenta, ponía fin a una rela ción. Bella se dirigía directamente hacia él. No conscientemente, claro. Ni siquiera lo había visto. No veía nada, excepto el suelo que tenía delante.

-Su maleta está en el coche, señor -informó el botones.

Edward asintió, incapaz de apartar los ojos de las larguísimas y preciosas piernas de Bella Swan, ca minando en su dirección. El recuerdo de su emocio nante y vibrante discurso arruinó su habitual lógica interior, su fría y calculadora forma de tomar una decisión. Era su oportunidad. El tipo de la mesa de blackjack era un perdedor. Él acababa de ser testigo de esa pérdida, que podía capitalizar en su benefi cio. El impulso de hacerlo, de aprovecharse, resul taba muy tentador.

Ella era libre. Pero él no lo era, recordó molesto. Tania llevaba su anillo. Aunque aún no era el ani llo de boda. Sin detenerse un instante a recapacitar, un salvaje impulso lo arrastró a interceptarle el paso a Bella Swan.

-Señorita Swan...

Unas piernas se plantaron justo delante de ella... las piernas de un hombre muy grande... y esa voz... En medio de la desesperación, el corazón le latió acelerado ante la certeza. Edward Cullen le estaba dirigiendo la palabra. ¡Edward Cullen!

Sus pies vacilaron, dudaron si escapar, si echarse a un lado. Ni parpadeando pudo ocultar las lágri mas. Imposible mirarlo... e igualmente imposible no hacerlo. No podía escabullirse de Edward Cullen. Menos aún siendo una empleada de su empresa.

-Estuve buscándola después de los premios -añadió él.

-¿Buscándome? -repitió Bella tan sorprendida que alzó la cabeza.

Los ojos de él eran verdes, y expresaban un vivo interés por ella. A pesar de lo violento de la situa ción, Bella no podía apartar la vista de él.

-Me ha impresionado mucho usted esta mañana -sonrió él.

Bella recordó cuánto le había impresionado también él. Eso la hizo ruborizarse de la cabeza a los pies. No podía pronunciar palabra.

-Tiene usted un talento especial para las ventas -continuó él.

-Gracias -consiguió por fin decir ella.

-Me preguntaba si tendría usted interés en cierta proposición.

«En tener un hijo conmigo, hubiera querido continuar Edward. Bella se ruborizó aún más ante aquella propuesta. Era incapaz de pensar con clari dad. Edward Cullen, indudablemente, tenía que refe rirse a una proposición de negocios, lo cual resul taba ya asombroso... El hecho de que la considerara especialmente capacitada para las ventas...

-¿Iba usted a alguna parte? -preguntó él.

Bella trató de calmarse. De lo contrario, resulta ría patente su mala educación. Con seguridad, su si lencio tenía que desagradar a Edward Cullen. ¡Desa gradar a Edward Cullen!

-Iba... iba a dar un paseo. Fuera del hotel. Lleva mos todo el día encerrados y...

-Sí, claro -contestó él haciéndose cargo-. La acompañaré. Si me disculpa un momento, mientras reorganizo mi agenda... -volvió él a sonreír, demos trándole cálidamente su aprobación y admiración- ... me gustaría hablar con usted.

Bella asintió. Estaba completamente atónita ante la idea de ir a dar un paseo con Edward Cullen. Su cuerpo se echó a temblar mientras lo observaba caminar a grandes zancadas hacia recepción. ¡Es taba reorganizando su agenda solo por ella!

Tenía los ojos verdes. Durante la conferencia, no se había acercado lo suficiente como para ver su co lor. Le conferían a su rostro una personalidad y ca rácter aún mayor. O, al menos, eso le parecía a ella.

Bella lo observó atraer inmediatamente la aten ción del empleado. Naturalmente, un hombre así atraía de inmediato toda atención sin mencionar si quiera su nombre. Su altura, la anchura de sus hom bros, la autoridad que emanaba de él...

Por primera vez en su vida, Bella se sintió libe rada. Su estatura dejaba de ser una carga en la rela ción con los demás. Era lo suficientemente baja como para poder mantener erguida la cabeza sin dis minuir en ningún sentido la estatura de Edward Cullen.

Él hizo unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y vol vió a hablar una segunda vez con el recepcionista. Bella agradeció aquellos minutos que se le conce dían para tranquilizarse. Tenía que hacerle una pro posición de negocios, había dicho él. En eso era en lo que debía concentrarse, en lugar de en su reac ción física instintiva hacia él. Tenía un futuro que considerar... un futuro en el que no entraba Mike.

Sin embargo, cuando Edward Cullen se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos expresaron una intensidad tal que parecía impropia de una charla de negocios. Bella se sintió instantáneamente consciente de sí misma como mujer. Su instinto femenino se alertó ante la electrizante posibilidad de que Edward Cullen la encontrara digna de su admiración.

El pulso le latía acelerado, el estómago se le en cogió al acercarse él. Edward alargó un brazo en un gesto protector, y su alocado cerebro de pronto lo imaginó desnudo, reclamándola. Entonces, con la otra mano, él señaló la puerta de salida, y la estúpida fantasía voló ante la sana sensatez.

Iban de paseo. A eso se reducía su invitación. De algún modo Bella logró que sus piernas funciona ran. Edward Cullen de hecho ni siquiera la tocó. El botones se apresuró a abrirles la puerta. Al salir, aquel enorme hombre alcanzó la puerta justo al tiempo que ella, y Bella instintivamente se echó a la derecha para no tropezar.

-¿Ha disfrutado usted de su estancia en Las Vegas?

Era una pregunta perfectamente natural, pero la voz de Edward Cullen pareció llegar a sus oídos como una provocación. Bella permaneció con la vista al frente. No confiaba en sí misma, temía que si lo miraba volvería a fantasear. «Negocios, nego cios, negocios», se repetía frenética.

-La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de ver la ciudad -contestó ella midiendo sus palabras-. La conferencia ha ocupado todo mi tiempo aunque, por supuesto, a eso hemos venido -se apresuró a aña dir-. He aprendido mucho.

-Aplica usted sus conocimientos extremada mente bien -señaló él con admiración.

-Me gusta ofrecerles a nuestros clientes el mejor trato posible -respondió ella.

-Bueno, ha hecho usted un excelente trabajo al servicio de Cullen Resources.

-Me alegro de que opine así.

-Sí, creo que lo haría usted igual de bien al servicio de cualquiera, señorita Swan. ¿O puedo llamarla Bella?

-Si lo desea -respondió ella, procurando por to dos los medios evitar leer entre líneas, en medio de aquella elogiosa conversación.

-Te pega ese nombre, proyectas una imagen cá lida y atrayente.

¿Atrayente? La imagen de él la estaba marcando. Bella se sintió tentada de mirarlo, sintió curiosidad por ver la expresión de su rostro, pero no se atrevió a alzar la vista. Bastante le costaba ya mantener la cordura en su presencia.

-¿Qué quieres que vayamos a ver?

-Pues yo solo quería... ver un poco la ciudad antes de marcharme.

-Supongo que podría decirse que es una ciudad muy romántica, plagada de sueños-comentó él. De sueños destrozados. El recuerdo de Mike, el sueño del matrimonio y de ser madre, surgió de nuevo en la mente de Bella-. Los hoteles recrean ciudades románticas... Venecia, París, Nueva York. Son re producciones bastante buenas de la realidad -conti nuó Edward Cullen-. ¿Has ido a verlos?

-El de Venecia y el de París, sí. Son sorprenden tes.

-Bien, porque vamos en la dirección indicada para ver el de Nueva York. El Excalibur y el Luxor están un poco más allá. Son increíbles, con su arqui tectura medieval y egipcia.

Atónita ante su indulgente deseo de satisfacerla, Bella se preguntó qué querría Edward Cullen de ella. Él, nada menos, haciendo de guía solo para ella. Al llegar al semáforo se detuvieron. Bella res piró hondo, se armó de valor para resistirse a su magnetismo y levantó la vista.

-Su tiempo debe ser muy valioso -afirmó mirán dolo a los ojos, tratando de descubrir si su respuesta era sincera.

-¿No lo es el de todos? -contestó él.

-Sí, pero...

-Necesitas relajarte, igual que yo -sonrió Edward-. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no podamos hacerlo juntos?

-No -respondió ella con el pulso acelerado, com prendiendo que él se sentía atraído hacia ella.

Se trataba de una atracción sexual, no había posibi lidad de error. No eran imaginaciones suyas. La atrac ción era evidente en el brillo de su mirada, en el inte rés, apenas disimulado, por saber cosas de ella. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un cazador tras su presa.

-¡Bien! -contestó él satisfecho-. Vamos, ya ha cambiado el semáforo.

Edward la agarró del brazo. Era como si reclamara su posesión, como si la marcara. La marea de posi bilidades inimaginables hasta hacía solo unos minu tos la desorientó. Edward Cullen... la deseaba. No se había equivocado al juzgarlo así en el vestíbulo del hotel pero, ¿qué podía significar para él exacta mente?, ¿tenía por costumbre perseguir a las muje res? Para un hombre como él, seguramente resultaba muy sencillo. ¿Qué mujer lo rechazaría?

El shock impidió que Bella llegara a la conclu sión más obvia. Una cosa era la fantasía, y otra muy distinta la lujuria real por alguien de carne y hueso. ¿Deseaba ser la amante de Edward Cullen por una noche, convertirse en el broche final de aquel viaje a Las Vegas? Porque, por supuesto, eso sería todo. Ella era australiana, tenía que volver a Sidney al día siguiente. La despedida sería fácil.

-¿Qué te parecería trasladarte a los Estados Uni dos a trabajar?

Aquella pregunta obligó a Bella a replantearse toda la cuestión.

-¿Quiere usted decir... dejar Sidney para... venir aquí?

-No, aquí no, a Los Ángeles. O a Nueva York, quizá. Nuestras operaciones más importantes se rea lizan allí.

¡Negocios!, ¡negocios! ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca, imaginando aquella atracción sexual? Bella trató de buscar una respuesta. Estaba completa mente confusa. Un traslado laboral... un ascenso... fuera de su país.

-¿Te... desagrada? -continuó él en voz baja-. Me doy cuenta de que es mucho pedir, sobre todo si te sientes muy unida a tu familia.

Su familia... Bella casi gimió al pensar en qué dirían su madre y sus hermanas cuando les dijera que había roto con Mike. Adiós al matrimonio, a los hijos. A ojos de su familia, ella era un fracaso como mujer. Y la historia de Mike volvía a demos trarlo. Tenía casi treinta años, y aún no había encon trado al hombre ideal. Frente a ella, su familia fingiría simpatía. A la espalda, la compadecerían. Cualquiera de las dos cosas era odiosa.

-Mi vida es mía -contestó Bella en un arranque de orgullo e independencia.

-¿No tienes familia?

-Tengo a mi madre y a dos hermanas, casadas y con hijos. Mi madre está siempre con sus nietos. Mi padre murió. Me echarían de menos... y yo a ellos... -añadió mirándolo decidida... -pero estoy dispuesta a considerar cualquier oferta. -

-Entonces te haré la oferta más atractiva que pueda -declaró Edward triunfal, con ojos brillantes.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. No era solo su imaginación. Aquel era un asunto personal. Edward quería tenerla a mano, pasar con ella más de una noche.

-La oferta incluirá una dieta generosa para viajes -aseguró él-. Así podrás ir a ver a tu familia con una frecuencia razonable.

Bella creyó escuchar música celestial. Tan ma reada estaba ante la idea de que Edward se sintiera atraído hacia ella y estuviera dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de tenerla cerca, que casi saltó de ale gría. Escuchaba las trompetas.

-Están anunciando la danza de las fuentes en el Bellagio -informó Edward-. Ven, merece la pena verlo.

Edward la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí, guiándola por entre la multitud. No empujaba ni presionaba a nadie, sencillamente la gente se apar taba. Así alcanzaron la balaustrada de estilo italiano que bordeaba el gran lago artificial frente al hotel Bellagio.

Edward se quedó en parte detrás de ella, colocando un brazo protector sobre la balaustrada para rodearla por la espalda sin tocarla. La sensación era increí ble: se sentía protegida. Bella disfrutó. Estaba acostumbrada a defenderse sola, pero era maravi lloso sentir que un hombre la protegía y la cuidaba.

Una línea de fuentes comenzó a surtir agua en todo el lago. Luego círculos de surtidores la hicie ron saltar sobre la superficie del agua. La música, una suave melodía, acompañaba las caídas de agua siguiendo el ritmo de la danza en una coreografía perfecta. La visión era espléndida. Todo en aquella ciudad estaba diseñado para atraer a los turistas y hacerles gastar dinero. Probablemente Mike se es tuviera arruinando con las apuestas. Y la culpa era solo de él. ¿Estaría ella también arruinando su vida, dejándose arrastrar impulsivamente por Edward Cullen? La apuesta era fuerte. Los surtidores lanzaron agua en una magnífica danza final que, poco a poco, se apagó.

-Ha sido precioso -comentó ella con ojos bri llantes, admirada, volviéndose hacia él.

Entonces Bella se dio cuenta de que él había es tado todo el tiempo observando sus cabellos. Edward bajó la mirada lentamente desde sus rizos hasta sus ojos, transmitiéndole toda su admiración. Bella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-Muchas gracias por traerme a verlo -añadió ronca.

Por un electrizante segundo los ojos de Edward quedaron fijos en sus labios. La ola de deseo que sintió vibrar en él la mareó. Los labios de Bella es taban ligeramente abiertos, temblaban de deseo. Él levantó la vista y murmuró:

-El placer ha sido mío.

Los pezones de Bella se pusieron tensos. El es tómago se le encogió. Lo único en lo que Bella pudo pensar, en medio del infinito y crudo deseo que sentía por él, era que... el deseo de él era real. Edward Cullen la deseaba. Y si no aceptaba la apuesta echaría a perder la oportunidad más grande de su vida

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Que les pareció edte cap 2 jajaj ? Gracias por leer jajaj


	3. Indirectas

Nuevo cap.. dia a dia subiré cada capitulo jajaj uy ya se pone bueno… el siguiente cap esperen la propuesta jaja, gracias por sus comentarios y lectoras fantasmas hasta me emocione cuando vi que me leían en varias partes del mundo. Gracias en verdad.. y ojala les siga gustando

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capítulo 3

LE HABÍA faltado muy poco. Edward había es tado a punto de besar a Bella Swan allí mis mo, en aquel mismo instante. El deseo de ro zar aquellos labios que parecían ofrecérsele era imperioso. Solo pensar en dónde estaban, un lugar público repleto de turistas, consiguió frenarlo. En tonces en su mente se encendió la luz roja de emer gencia. Estaba fuera de control.

La rebelión física que protagonizaba su cuerpo era salvaje, pero Edward sabía controlarse. Llevaba toda la vida haciéndolo. Su mente enseguida com prendió que echarlo todo a perder por culpa de la precipitación sería un error. Hasta ese momento, Bella se había mostrado nerviosa y asustadiza. Un movimiento demasiado rápido la habría atemori zado. No era inteligente apresurarse, cuando tanto dependía de aquella noche con ella.

Deshacerse de Tania.

Casarse con Bella Swan.

Persuadirla para que se quedara embarazada, cosa que era posible no deseara.

Para él, era un gran paso. ¡Cuánto más para ella, que no tenía razones de peso para dado! Edward dio un paso atrás señalando la avenida.

-Ahí delante te espera un pedacito de Nueva York.

Los preciosos ojos color ámbar de Bella refleja ron confusión. Por un momento, Edward fue consciente de su vulnerabilidad con respecto a él. Acababa de sa lir de una relación rota e, indudablemente, deseaba es capar tanto de un corazón como de un orgullo heridos. Y él, mientras tanto, la enredaba en su red.

Pero cuidaría de ella. Si Bella aceptaba su oferta, le ofrecería una vida rica y plena. Edward sa bía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación. pero trataba de justificarse a sí mismo pensando en lo que le iba a ofrecer. Y, contento con ese razonamiento. optó por sonreír con todo el encanto de que fue ca paz y trató de interesarla en la ciudad haciéndola ol vidar su tumulto interior.

-La Estatua de la Libertad, el Brooklyn Bridge, el Empire State Building... todos reproducidos a escala, adornando la fachada del hotel. Son perfectamente reconocibles -continuó él tratando de animarla.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, y eso lo alertó. De apre surarse demasiado, la perdería. Era imposible que ella no hubiera captado las repetidas e insistentes in directas de su parte, tenía que ser consciente de la atracción sexual. Es más, Edward estaba seguro de que lo había captado, puesto que estaba tensa y no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. También era posible, sin embargo, que mantuviera la cabeza gacha para ocultar su desazonador estado interior. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de romper con su novio.

-¿Has visto Nueva York? -preguntó Edward, tra tando de entablar conversación.

-Sí, pero solo estuve unos días -contestó ella va cilante-. No... no fue un viaje de negocios.

-¿Y qué impresión te causó? -insistió él aliviado al ver que ella continuaba caminando, dando a en tender una vez más que aceptaba su compañía.

-Es una ciudad con una energía interior... da la sensación de que ocurren muchas cosas -sonrió ella-. Calles anchas, perritos calientes con una in creíble variedad de salsas para elegir, comida exó tica, manzanas de caramelo...

-Debe gustarte mucho comer -rio él.

-Sí, me gusta -sonrió ella-. Mis hermanas dicen que soy un saco sin fondo.

-Seguro que lo dicen por envidia.

-Bueno, dudo mucho que me envidien... excepto por el hecho de que no necesito estar a dieta.

-Entonces espero que vengas a cenar conmigo. Disfrutaré mucho viendo comer a una mujer que no piensa que la comida es su peor enemigo -añadió Edward sonriendo-. Porque comerás algo más que unas pocas hojas de lechuga, ¿no?

Bella se echó a reír. Su risa era deliciosa, espontánea, cálida.

-Bueno, no me es imprescindible pedir ensalada.

-Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

-Sí -respiró ella profundamente.

El júbilo lo embargó. No le importaba en abso luto si Bella aceptaba su invitación como revancha contra su novio o no. Era evidente que ese tipo no había sabido valorarla. Bella accedía a entrar en su terreno. Aunque, después de todo, ¿qué tenía que perder? Era el orgullo lo que movía a Bella, refle xionó con cinismo. Para ella. él era un sustituto de lujo de su antiguo novio. Lo que él le ofrecía, desde su punto de vista, no podía sino mejorar su vida en todos los aspectos: el laboral, con un traslado en perspectiva, lejos de su novio, y el personal, ya que nada menos que el presidente de Cullen Resources se interesaba personalmente en ella.

Sin embargo era muy probable que acostarse con él quedara fuera de su agenda. Era probable que le pareciera poco inteligente, siendo su empleada. In cluso quizá lo encontrara poco tentador, después de la desilusión que acababa de llevarse. Aunque, por otra parte, siempre quedaba el impulso...

Edward comenzó a planear una escena de seduc ción mientras charlaban, a construir un puente que pudiera salvar la distancia llevándolo directamente hacia su objetivo.

Bella no podía creer en su suerte. ¡Cenar con Edward Cullen! Cena para dos. Un hombre guapo, co mida exquisita, delicioso vino... probablemente el me jor champán del mundo para celebrar su ascenso y la aceptación de su propuesta. Excepto por el hecho de que él todavía no le había explicado cuál era esa pro puesta, aparte de que suponía un traslado a los Estados Unidos. Y aparte del evidente interés personal en ella.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Es que todo ascenso suponía necesariamente el paso por la cama? Bella trató de olvidar la idea de inmediato. Le gustaba a Edward Cullen, estaba segura por su forma de mirarla. No estaba simplemente tratando de entablar conversación. Disfrutaba, sonreía, reía. Los dos conectaban a todos los niveles.

Él estaba claramente interesado en su persona. Quería conocer su nivel de educación, los puestos que había ocupado hasta llegar a donde estaba, sus gustos. De hecho. Bella estaba tan embriagada por sus encantos que tardó en darse cuenta de que en rea lidad Edward Cullen estaba haciéndole una entrevista laboral mientras caminaban a lo largo del bulevar.

Esa sí que era una idea seria. Y reconfortante. Significaba que él estaba tratando de averiguar en qué puesto podía emplearla mejor y. lo que era más importante, no parecía que ninguna de sus respues tas lo hubiera defraudado.

Él ni siquiera la tocaba. Desde aquel tenso ins tante frente alas fuentes del Bellagio, donde él ha bía retrocedido, Edward Cullen no había vuelto a to caria. Sí se habían mirado, y mucho, pero no tocado. Quizá hubiera decidido olvidar la tentación sexual, comprendiendo que tal relación sería inapropiada.

Cosa que, por supuesto, era. Conseguir que la tu viera en alta estima... eso sí que era positivo. No obstante Bella no podía evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo cada vez que él se detenía en su papel de guía turístico para señalarle algo. La anchura de su pe cho, su musculatura, mientras observaban la Estatua de la Libertad frente a Nueva York... cualquier mu jer se habría sentido segura contra aquel pecho, un pecho capaz de abrigar a un par o tres de hijos en un gesto paternal.

De pronto la mano de Edward Cullen la cautivó, captando toda su atención mientras le señalaba la estatua de Merlín, el mago, en la torre medieval del hotel Excalibur. Era una mano larga y fuerte, muy blanca, de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arre gladas. Sentir que esas manos abrazaban sus pechos, que la acariciaban... ¿sabrían aquellas manos mos trarse tiernas y delicadas?, ¿sería él un buen amante?

Al llegar frente a la gran pirámide del hotel Lu xor, flanqueado por el gigante Sphinxes, Edward Cullen ni siquiera pareció empequeñecer. Parecía el faraón de la nueva Era, un hombre a horcajadas sobre el mundo en el que había nacido... ¿qué surgi ría, qué nacería de aquel rey de reyes?

Bella trató de calmarse. Bastante desastroso ya era el hecho de morir secretamente de deseo por Edward Cullen. Tenía que dejar de pensar en bebés. sobre todo en relación con él. Fuera lo que fuese lo que él le propusiera, indudablemente no tendría re lación alguna con bebés.

Al llegar a la esquina cruzaron al otro lado del bulevar por el paso de cebra. Otro cruce más y lle garon al complejo de edificios MGM. Allí, un hom bre vestido de Elvis Presley, que caminaba delante de ellos, atraía las miradas y se regodeaba en ellas.

-Jamás lo comprenderé -murmuró Bella.

-¿El qué?

-El hecho de que la gente quiera ser otra persona distinta de la que es.

-¿Es que jamás tienes fantasías ni sueñas con otro mundo? -preguntó él.

Bella se ruborizó. Llevaba un buen rato teniendo fantasías y sueños sobre él.

-No hasta el punto de imitar a otra persona.

-Estás satisfecha con quien eres -afirmó él.

-Bueno, es mi vida, por imperfecta que sea.

-¿Y qué te falta para que sea perfecta? -preguntó él con ojos verdes brillantes e intensos.

Bella no podía confesárselo, no cuando su idea de la perfección lo involucraba precisamente a él. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron buscando una respuesta:

-No creo que debamos esperar la perfección. Pro bablemente lo mejor sea hacer todo cuanto esté en nuestra mano para sacar de nosotros mismos lo mejor.

-Entonces, ¿te basta con una satisfactoria vida profesional dentro del campo que has elegido?

¿Trataba Edward Cullen de saber cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse en la empresa? Bella se sentía in capaz de mentir. La profesión era importante para ella, pero no lo era todo.

-Bueno... no por completo. Supongo que a todos nos gusta tener... un compañero... con el que com partir la vida.

A él también, desde luego. Estar solo resultaba... terriblemente solitario. Aunque seguramente Edward Cullen jamás estaba solo, a menos que lo deseara. Ahí estaba ella... proporcionándole compañía senci llamente porque él lo había dispuesto así, cuando hasta ese día ni siquiera se conocían. Quizá Edward Cullen fuera una persona autosuficiente, quizá no necesitara a nadie y solo buscara compañía de vez en cuando, cuando se le antojara.

-¿Y qué me dices de los niños? -preguntó él dando en el clavo.

-¿Los niños? -repitió ella vacilante, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar a parar.

-¿Te ves como madre, en un futuro más o menos lejano, o los niños son para ti una complicación ex cesiva en la vida?

Bella suspiró. Quizá su respuesta no fuera inteli gente, pero no podía fingir que los niños no la inte resaban en absoluto. Aunque solo tuviera uno.

-Me gustaría ser madre... algún día... si encuen tro al padre adecuado, claro.

-¿Y cuál sería el padre adecuado, según tus crite rios, Bella?

Aquella pregunta era ya excesiva, demasiado per sonal. Habían bajado la escalinata que daba al casino de complejo MGM, y en ese momento atravesaban el café decorado al estilo de la jungla. Por desgracia, Tarzán no hizo su aparición, así que nada distrajo la aten ción de Edward Cullen, que esperaba su contestación.

-¿Qué relevancia puede tener eso para mi tra bajo? -preguntó a su vez Bella, decidiendo delibe radamente desafiarlo.

-La tiene, es un problema de carácter -contestó él con sencillez. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en ella. Edward Cullen le devolvía el desafío redo blado, enviándole de paso una energía que le agarro taba el corazón-. Soy muy estricto a la hora de con siderar el carácter de la gente de la que me rodeo estrechamente -estrechamente, repitió en su mente Bella. Aquella palabra parecía correr por su venas como la sangre-. Para algunas mujeres el requeri miento principal es el dinero. Tener hijos es para ellas el precio que deben pagar -añadió sarcástico.

-Yo podría mantener a mi hijo perfectamente, ese no es el problema.

-¿Y cuál es, entonces?

Bella lo observó. No le había gustado aquel co mentario ni su cinismo, detestaba la idea de que él pudiera arrojar sospechas sobre su persona.

-Usted tiene padre. Como niño, ¿qué era lo que más valoraba en él?

-El hecho de que estuviera siempre que lo nece sitara -respondió Edward sonriendo.

Mike jamás habría estado dispuesto a una cosa así, el casino atraía demasiado su atención. Para un padre, estar siempre cerca significaba responsabili zarse, comprometerse, proporcionar amor y con fianza a su hijo... todas aquellas cosas en las que Mike, precisamente, había fallado.

-Usted lo ha dicho, señor Cullen -afirmó Bella resuelta, con los ojos fijos en él, como si quisiera de safiarlo a encontrar una cualidad más importante en un padre.

Edward Cullen no trató de refutar su afirmación, simplemente le devolvió la mirada. Entre ellos había tensión. la tensión de todo aquello que no se habían dicho. Bella tuvo la sensación de que él trataba de llegar hasta el fondo de su alma, de saber si ella se ría una buena madre, de juzgarla con criterios que, para ella, seguían siendo un misterio.

-Llámame Edward -dijo él.

Entonces Bella comprendió que había pasado el examen. Estaban de pie, a cierta distancia, pero ella sintió que él la atraía metafóricamente hacia sí, que desataba un magnetismo que atraía todo lo femenino que había en ella... profundos, primitivos instintos vibraban con la anticipación. Edward Cullen sonrió... lenta, sensual, prometedoramente, y luego añadió:

-Debes tener mucha hambre, porque yo la tengo.

-Sí -respondió ella medio hechizada.

Estaba hambrienta de muchas, muchas cosas. Durante su estancia en Las Vegas, cada día que pa saba había sentido como si todas esas cosas se le es caparan de las manos, dejando dentro de sí un vacío que ninguna profesión podía llenar. Quizá estuviera loca, creyendo que aquel hombre podía llenar ese vacío, proyectando en él todos sus deseos.

-Por aquí -dijo él guiándola por el casino hasta el área de recepción.

Bella apenas era consciente de a dónde iban. Ca minaba junto a él, se dejaba arrastrar hacia esa estre cha relación de la que él había hablado. Cena para dos. Se llamaban por sus nombres de pila. Edward y Bella. Bella suponía que él iba a informarse en re cepción sobre algún restaurante, pero no fue así.

-Edward Cullen. Tengo reservada una suite.

-Sí, señor Cullen. El ático, el Patio Suite. Sus maletas están arriba. ¿Desea la llave?

-Sí, por favor.

-Si necesita algo más, señor.

-Gracias, llamaré.

Edward Cullen la guiaba hacia los ascensores. Bella echó a caminar automáticamente, antes de re capacitar y preguntar:

-Creía que tenías habitación en el hotel de la conferencia.

-Sí, pero cuando te vi en el vestíbulo ya me había despedido en recepción.

-¿Y no podías volver a inscribirte?

-Preferí mantener mis negocios contigo en privado.

En privado... en su suite. En el ático. ¿La suite re servada a los playboys? Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Edward Cullen la arrastró dentro... a solas. Luego se cerraron alejándolos del casino, de la mu chedumbre. De pronto se hizo el silencio... excepto por el ruido del ascensor y el latido incesante del co razón de Bella.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(/)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Que les pareció?.. jaja creen que ase algo con esos amantes fantasiosos jajaj,, les dejo un adelanto..**

**ELLA ESTABA rígida. Edward deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el ascensor fuera más rápido.**

**Bella apretó los puños. Respiró hondo y se vol vió hacia él, con sus asombrosos ojos ámbar confu sos, llenos de preguntas. Su boca tembló, hasta pro nunciar, por fin: **

**-Pensé que... **

**-¡No pienses! **

**-¡Cásate conmigo! **

**-¿Qué... qué has dicho? **


	4. Propuesta?

**Bueno, bueno aquí de nuevo,,, me alegra que les haya gustado, gracias por las que me dejan coments y a las lectoras fantasmas muchas graciass que tal vez no sean tantas como con otras escritoras, pero para mi omg lo son todo…. graciass**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Capítulo 4

ELLA ESTABA rígida. Edward deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el ascensor fuera más rápido. Sabía que Bella esperaba ir a un restaurante público, no a su suite, pero necesitaba estar a solas con ella, enredarla en su tela de araña. Su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas, inventando miles de frases que pudieran tranquilizarla, listo para contes tar a cualquier pregunta que ella pudiera hacer en protesta por la situación.

Bella apretó los puños. Respiró hondo y se vol vió hacia él, con sus asombrosos ojos ámbar confu sos, llenos de preguntas. Su boca tembló, hasta pro nunciar, por fin:

-Pensé que...

-¡No pienses!

Aquella orden pareció salir de un lugar descono cido. Antes de que cualquier sofisticado razona miento pudiera calmar sus ansias, a punto de esta llar, Edward atrajo a Bella Swan a sus brazos y la besó con tal devoradora intensidad que ninguno de los dos pudo decir una sola palabra más.

Estaba tan sediento de ella, de toda ella y de todo lo que era, que su atronador deseo gobernaba todos sus movimientos. El ascensor se paró. Las puertas se abrieron. Edward tomó a aquella mujer en brazos y la llevó a su suite con la maravillosa sensación de estar haciendo lo mejor. Además ella lo rodeaba por el cuello, apretaba sus pechos contra el de él. y le devolvía los besos con ardor.

La llave abrió la puerta. Edward le dio una patada y la cerró. No vio la cama por ninguna parte. La suite era un dúplex, de dos pisos. Nada más ver la escalera subió por ella hacia el dormitorio. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió primero tratar de seducirla. La dejó en el suelo sin miramientos. Su necesidad de ella, de arrancarle la ropa, era salvaje. Y de quitársela él.

No podía esperar, necesitaba tenerla desnuda ante él, sentir cada una de sus lujuriosas curvas, sen tir sus larguísimas piernas, enrolladas entorno a él. Y lo que más lo excitaba era comprobar que ella es taba tan ansiosa por liberarse de cualquier barrera como él. Sus manos desabrochaban botones tan afa nosamente como él, deseando sentirlo y conocer todo lo que hubiera que conocer.

Los ojos de Bella eran dos llamaradas de oro, dos llamas ardientes que lo quemaban. Su boca lo besaba apasionada, sensualmente, ansiosa de él. Sus manos lo acariciaban con erotismo, su glorioso cabello era un puro placer sensual, con su fragancia, su suavidad sedosa, sus increíbles colores. Desnuda por completo, Bella era asombrosamente perfecta, todo su cuerpo era voluptuosamente femenino, suave y sutil. Y todo en él parecía reclamarla como hombre, estaba prepa rado, dispuesto a dar y tomar en un proceso que se produciría asombrosamente de inmediato.

Edward la tumbó sobre la cama y se arrodilló unos segundos para disfrutar de la vista... toda la calidez de Bella estaba ahí expuesta, abierta para él, una vez abandonada la inhibición en su búsqueda de la unión con él. Ella alzó los brazos, lo rodeó por la nuca y tiró de él, demostrando su deseo.

Sin preámbulos. Ninguno de los dos los necesita ban. Ambos estaban ansiosos de una unión que, ine vitablemente, tenía que suceder. Edward la penetró introduciéndose en su más honda calidez, deleitán dose en el éxtasis de su bienvenida, maravillado ante la sensación de estar en lo más hondo de su ser. Ella lo envolvió con sus piernas sujetándolo, sabo reando el placer de tenerlo dentro, instándolo a repe tir una y otra vez la acción, a moverse a un ritmo que los llevaría a los dos a escalar hasta lo más alto, donde debían estar... juntos.

El hecho de unirse a ella tan compulsivamente le producía una sensación increíble. La excitación de Edward era total. Se sentía como un macho agresivo, primitivo, necesitado precisamente de aquella mu jer. Ella era todo lo que él necesitaba tener, yeso lo volvía loco de pasión.

Y lo más asombroso, lo más maravilloso, lo más increíble y completamente impensable, era que ella deseaba aquello que él le daba tan ansiosamente como él y que, cuando por fin llegó al clímax, Bella lo acompañó, se unió a él derritiéndose para convertirse con él en un solo ser.

Durante unos minutos, Edward quedó tendido so bre el cuerpo de Bella, deseoso de sentir toda su fe minidad estampada en él mientras la besaba se llando la unión. Todo él, toda ella, unidos profunda y totalmente, al máximo. La satisfacción llegaba a la euforia. Hubiera deseado quedarse allí para siempre, pero no era justo hacerla padecer durante tanto tiempo el peso de su cuerpo.

Edward rodó por la cama llevándosela con él para tenderla sobre su cuerpo, estrechándola contra sí. Se sentía invadido por una sensación de ternura hacia ella. Aquella mujer le hacía sentirse como un hom bre debía sentirse, deseado por sí mismo, compul siva, instintivamente. No deseado por lo que tenía...

Sus manos la acariciaron tierna, amorosamente, saboreando la suavidad de su piel, calmando todo estremecimiento que ellas mismas hubieran podido producir en Bella. Sus dedos se enredaron en los espesos cabellos rizados. El deseo de doblegarla, de tenerla eternamente para sí, era tan fuerte que Edward ni siquiera se paró a considerar qué pudiera pensar o sentir Bella sobre lo ocurrido entre los dos. Las pa labras, sencillamente, salieron de su boca.

-¡Cásate conmigo!

Edward ni siquiera notó que su sugerencia hubiera sonado a orden. Bella apoyaba la cabeza justo de bajo de su barbilla. La sacudió ligeramente, asom brada, y preguntó, incrédula:

-¿Qué... qué has dicho?

Edward no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso atrás. Te nía que aprovecharse de la gran ventaja que suponía tenerla en la suite, en su intimidad. Rodó por la cama y se alzó, apoyándose en un codo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, atónitos, con deliberada inten sidad. Luego trazó con un dedo la línea de sus labios y repitió, clara y firmemente:

-Quiero que te cases conmigo, Bella Swan.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sin embargo él lo había dicho dos veces, y sus ojos la miraban con seriedad. Los labios le temblaban, era incapaz de pensar. Y no ayudó mucho el hecho de que él se inclinara a besarla, ni el hecho de que su lengua se deslizara dentro de su boca y la mano, que antes le había acariciado los labios, descendiera hasta un pecho para rozar con un dedo tentador el pezón.

Edward sabía cómo hacerla. Bella estaba maravi llada ante su maestría, hipnotizada ante lo bien que la había hecho sentirse desde el mismo momento en que se dejó embargar por la lujuria en el ascensor. Edward la besó profundamente, haciendo surgir una vez más en ella todas las excitantes sensaciones que la habían embriagado con el primer beso.

-Quiero que seas mi mujer -murmuró él contra sus labios, mientras el aliento de ambos se mez claba.

Su mujer...

Edward comenzó a trazar un camino sembrando de besos su cuello hasta llegar al pecho que aún no ha bía tocado y cubrirlo con su boca, succionándolo eróticamente y procurándole deliciosos espasmos de placer, creando en ella un deseo cada vez mayor y mayor.

-Quiero que tengas a mis hijos -añadió él diri giéndose hacia el otro pecho, deslizando las manos hacia abajo y haciendo círculos para acariciar su vientre mientras la hechizaba con la boca.

Su hijo...

Su hijo en el vientre, su hijo en los pechos... el hijo que ella tanto deseaba tener... con aquel hom bre, el hombre al que, secretamente, había conside rado el mejor candidato a padre.

De pronto él besaba su vientre como si imaginara a su hijo allí. Su mano se introducía entre los mus los, los separaba con caricias tratando de hacerse de nuevo un lugar, excitándola, incitándola a desearlo. Tan intensas sensaciones de placer reclamaban una satisfacción que solo él podía procurarle, pero cuando Edward volvió a moverse no fue para satisfa cerla, sino para ensalzar aún más ese deseo. Edward deslizó la boca sobre su sexo prendiéndole fuego con el exquisito roce de su lengua y, enseguida, su deseo de él fue tan grande que Bella estuvo a punto de explotar.

Bella se oyó a sí misma gritar su nombre. Le rogó, le suplicó desesperadamente que satisficiera aquel vacío en su interior, y él respondió de inme diato llenándola con una maravillosa ola de placer mientras se introducía profundamente en ella, en el vibrante lugar que tanto lo anhelaba.

Edward se sentía tan bien, tan maravillosamente, y la veía a ella disfrutar tanto de cada caricia, de cada arrolladora embestida, que la elevó cada vez más alto, hasta que ella alcanzó el clímax y se cerró en torno a él, sintiendo el placer de la posesión. Enton ces la mantuvo ahí, procurándole una tras otra, olas de cálida sensación, esparciéndolas por todo su cuerpo. Los espasmos de euforia continuaron cuando él alcanzó el clímax y los dos yacieron jun tos, deleitándose en la paz de la íntima satisfacción.

Con delicados movimientos Edward acarició la curva que describía su espalda y restregó la cara contra la gloriosa masa de los cabellos de Bella. Ella sintió su aliento calentarle la sien mientras le decía, exigiendo una respuesta:

-¿Vas a casarte conmigo, Bella?

Casarse con él...

Ese sí que era un gran paso. Su mente, aún en blanco, trató de hacerse a la idea. A duras penas po día creer que fuera verdad. Pero ahí estaba, tumbada desnuda en la cama junto a él, surgiendo de entre las cenizas para experimentar el mayor renacimiento sexual posible. Sin embargo aquel... aquel apresu rado y maravilloso salto a la intimidad no garanti zaba un salto igualmente maravilloso al matrimonio.

-Edward...

Ni siquiera lo había llamado por su nombre de pila una sola vez. La extrañeza de hacerlo por fin le hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarlo cara a cara... mirar de frente a aquel hombre decidido, según parecía, a casarse con ella. Edward Cullen, el director de Cullen Resources, a quien tan distante había creído... Sus ojos verdes brillaban de placer. Una sensual sonrisa curvaba sus labios mientras murmuraba:

-Estás aún más bella con el cabello revuelo.

¿Bella?, ¿la encontraba bella? Sus cabellos de bían ser una maraña a causa de la pasión. Bella se ruborizó.

-Apenas nos conocemos -se apresuró a decir, cohibida y violenta.

-¿Y? -preguntó él acariciando su mejilla, con ojos sonrientes y reconfortantes-. ¿Qué tiene que ver el tiempo con esto? Cuando algo está bien, está bien.

Su forma de expresarse, su decisión, aligeró la tensión de Bella. El no concebía dudas acerca de su carácter. Lo ocurrido había sido algo extraordinario, nada habitual.

-Puede que mañana no pienses igual -contestó ella con prudencia, atónita aún.

-Bella, has dicho antes que deseabas tener un compañero. Yo también, y tú eres perfecta en todos los sentidos para mí. Además, estoy convencido de que no eres de esas que se van a la cama con cual quiera, a menos que él te haga sentirte bien -añadió con absoluta convicción.

Eso era cierto. Jamás había sido promiscua, no tenía por costumbre lanzarse a la aventura. Era un alivio ver que él lo creía así. Jamás se había visto embargada por la lujuria como en esa ocasión. Pero la lujuria no era amor, era instinto, un ins tinto desatado y sin control. Y el matrimonio no podía basarse en el instinto. Había muchos más factores implicados en una relación, factores tras cendentales, si se deseaba que la relación mar chara bien.

-Incluso trabajamos en lo mismo. Más aún que compartir. Yo quiero tener un hijo -insistió Edward Cullen-. Quiero un niño al que su madre quiera también. Esa eres tú, ¿verdad, Bella? Tú quieres ser madre. Además, ya no somos tan jóvenes -se ñaló él-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintinueve.

-Yo treinta y no quisiera ser viejo cuando sea padre. Cuanto antes, mejor -añadió Edward frun ciendo el ceño-. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que lo hayamos concebido ya?

De pronto Bella comprendió que ninguno de los dos había tomado ninguna precaución. Ni siquiera se les había ocurrido.

-Espero que estés bien de salud -comentó ella.

-SÍ, estoy limpio -rió él-. Y no me cabe ninguna duda de que tú también, Bella Swan.

-Bueno -respiró ella aliviada-, tomo la píldora.

-¿Y por qué no dejarla? -preguntó él con una mirada pícara-. Podemos volver a intentarlo, tenemos toda la noche...

¿Así de sencillo?, ¿lanzarse a la maternidad asÍ, sin más? Una cosa eran los sueños, y otra, muy dis tinta, la realidad. La gente no se comprometía asÍ, de golpe, para toda la vida. Bella frunció el ceño pensando en que sería una insensatez. Sobre todo te niendo en cuenta su profunda confusión con res pecto a lo que había sucedido. Y, más aún, su confusión en cuanto a lo que pensaba él.

-¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres, Edward? -in quirió Bella.

-¡Ohh, sí! -afirmó él decidido, con un brillo en los ojos-. Jamás jugaría con cosas tan serias, Bella. Tú eres la mujer a la que quiero por esposa, en todos los sentidos. Si me dejaras, mañana mismo estaría mos casados.

-¡Mañana! -sacudió ella la cabeza mareada.

-Es fácil, en Las Vegas. No veo por qué habríamos de perder el tiempo.

-Porque mañana por la mañana debo volver a Sidney.

-No es necesario que subas a ese avión. Yo, desde luego, preferiría que no lo hicieras. De hecho -añadió alcanzando el teléfono, sobre la mesilla- vaya arreglarlo para que traigan tu equipaje aquí.

-¡Edward! -exclamó ella sujetándole el brazo, ató nita ante tanta premura.

-¿De verdad quieres volver a tu hotel, Bella? -preguntó él clavando en ella la mirada.

-No -negó Bella retirando la mano que lo detenía, con un gesto de impotencia-. Es solo que...

-Déjame a mí, yo me encargaré de todo -sonrió Edward-. ¿Qué te parece preparar el baño mientras yo hago unas llamadas? Le comunicaré al director de la delegación de Sidney que te quedas y ordenaré a los empleados del hotel que hagan tu maleta y la envíen aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

Bella respiró hondo. Se sentía como si hubiera subido a una montaña rusa con Edward Cullen. Le daba miedo pensar dónde acabaría, pero bajar... su sonrisa era tan atractiva, su invitación resultaba tan tentadora, y él parecía tan increíblemente encantado de tenerla a su lado que...

Además, la idea de subir al mismo avión que Mike al día siguiente no resultaba en absoluto agrada ble. Sentarse junto a él en el vuelo hacia Los Ángeles, esperar después al avión en dirección a Sidney... dis cutir y, mientras tanto, no dejar de preguntarse qué habría ocurrido de haberse quedado con Edward...

-Está bien -accedió ella al fin-, pero... ¿y mi bi llete de vuelta si...?

-¿Crees que no te proporcionaría uno, si de ver dad al final quieres marcharte? -la interrumpió él en voz baja.

-Lo siento -se disculpó ella por haber dudado de su integridad-, es que todo está sucediendo tan de prisa que...

-Te prometo que cuidaré de ti. Sea lo que sea lo que necesites. Lo que quieras. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decírmelo, Bella.

Bella volvió a respirar hondo, tratando de cal mar su agitado estado mental.

-Está bien, me quedaré... un rato.

La sonrisa de Edward se amplió hasta hacerla es tremecerse. Bella tenía la sensación de que Edward Cullen la había arrastrado a su cueva y se apresu raba a cerrar todas las puertas, temeroso de dejarla escapar. Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para reflexionar y pensar sensatamente sobre su futuro inmediato con él.

-Buscaré el baño -dijo Bella.

¡Tomar un baño juntos! Bella salió de la cama y, consciente de su desnudez y de los ojos de Edward, que no dejaban de observarla, se dirigió hacia la puerta que supuso daba al baño. La puerta, efectiva mente, resultó ser la del baño. Bella la cerró y se apoyó en ella disfrutando de unos segundos de sole dad.

Si estaba presa en una cueva, desde luego aquella era la más suntuosa cueva que hubiera visto jamás. Bella contempló el suelo de mármol, la bañera de estilo romano y la televisión. La vida con Edward Cullen, rodeada de lujos, resultaba tentadora. Pero no tomaría una decisión apresurada. El viejo dicho de «cásate apresuradamente, que ya lo lamentarás tranquilamente», era una buena advertencia.

Aunque, por otro lado, no había razón para no disfrutar de lo que se le ofrecía. Bella abrió los gri fos de la bañera y echó sales de baño. Satisfecha, pensando que no se sentiría tan desnuda rodeada de espuma, observó el resto de la estancia.

Junto al bidé europeo, un verdadero lujo de la so fisticación, el mueble del lavabo. Allí encontró horquillas. Bella se hizo un moño para no mojarse el pelo. Quizá a Edward le gustara revuelto, pero re vuelto y mojado, definitivamente, no la favorecía. Bella se miró al espejo durante unos minutos. ¿Qué veía Edward en ella, que no hubiera encontrado en otra mujer? ¿Cómo es que había decidido a hacerla su esposa así, de pronto?

Era pasablemente mona. Los ojos, probable mente, fueran su mayor atractivo. La nariz resultaba irritante, con aquella punta respingona que siempre se quemaba al sol. Tenía la boca demasiado grande. El pelo, que él parecía admirar, era la causa de sus mayores tormentos. Bella había detestado sus pier nas durante toda la adolescencia. Eran tan largas y escuálidas, aunque la madurez las hubiera tor neado...

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Seguía sin saber qué podía haber atraído tanto a Edward. Entró en la ba ñera y se hundió en la espuma. El agua caliente la relajó, borrando la tensión causada por las dudas. Placeres prohibidos, reflexionó, preguntándose si acabaría por arrepentirse de haberse quedado. Edward llamó a la puerta con suavidad y luego la entreabrió.

-¿Puedo entrar? -preguntó educadamente.

-Sí -respondió ella con el corazón acelerado, presa del pánico.

Era demasiado tarde para sentir vergüenza, sin embargo. La puerta se abrió y Bella contuvo el aliento al ver a Edward entrar. No había tenido opor tunidad de verlo con claridad en la cama. Edward te nía un cuerpo asombrosamente masculino, magnífi camente proporcionado y musculoso. Su aspecto era... fantástico. ¡Y ella podría gozar de él como su mujer! Pero el matrimonio era algo más que el cuerpo, se dijo. Probablemente aquel deseo luju rioso que él despertaba en ella fuera el placer más prohibido de todos.

-He traído dos cartas para que elijamos la cena -dijo él sonriendo-. Espero que tengas tanta hambre como yo. Deberíamos pedir un festín para celebrar que nos hemos conocido y que estamos juntos.

¡La cena! Lo había olvidado.

-Sí, estaría bien -convino Bella tratando de concentrarse en otro mundano apetito.

Edward le acercó una toalla para que se secara las manos y se metió en el baño frente a ella, en el otro extremo.

-Tu maleta llegará dentro de una hora, más o me nos. Ya he comunicado a la delegación de Sidney que no volverás con ellos -comentó Edward abriendo la carta.

Bella se preguntó cómo habrían reaccionado sus compañeros. ¿Lo sabría Mike? El estómago se le encogió. ¿Qué pensaría su ex novio?, ¿qué haría? No importaba, se dijo en silencio, tomándose la re vancha. Bella se secó las manos y abrió la carta, decidida a pedir todo cuanto se le antojara. La apuesta estaba hecha. Apostaba por Edward Cullen. ¡Cena para dos!

EDWARD captó la determinación de Bella al to mar la carta. Alzaba la cabeza ligeramente y apretaba los labios. Era fácil interpretar su expresión. Había quemado las naves, no había vuelta atrás. Ni aquella noche, ni al día siguiente. No había obstáculo alguno que pudiera impedirle aprovechar el tiempo que estuviera con él.

Edward sonrió para sí mismo. La tela de araña es taba tendida, había capturado a su presa. Lo cierto era que no había pretendido hacerlo exactamente así. En realidad, había perdido el control de la situación con aquella urgente necesidad de poseerla, pero al fi nal se alegraba de ello. La lujuria no lo había echado todo a perder. Al revés, quizá incluso hubiera incre mentado sus posibilidades de que ella accediera a ca sarse con él. El deseo mutuo podía resultar persua sivo. Además, contaba con el resto de la noche para aprovechar ese deseo en su propio beneficio.

Edward estiró las piernas para ponerlas a la par con las de ella, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus muslos y pantorrillas. Bella era, desde luego, perfecta para él. La forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban resultaba especialmente satisfactoria. Y deseaba aquella unión una vez más, muchas veces más.

-¿Qué plato te gusta más? -preguntó él.

Bella levantó los párpados lentamente. Desde aquella distancia sus ojos parecían más oscuros, más cálidos. Aun así, iluminaban su rostro. Tenía un ros tro maravilloso. No era una belleza clásica, como Tania, pero el semblante de Tania, en compara ción, parecía una máscara. El rostro de Bella estaba vivo, era un lujo de fascinante expresión.

-Me encanta la langosta -afirmó ella con fer vor-. Veo que la tienen al estilo Maine, así que deci didamente la pediré.

Edward rió al oír aquel sonoro y rico tono de voz. Estar con Bella era un deleite, en todos los senti dos. Disfrutaría mucho con ella como esposa.

-¿Y qué más?

Bella enumeró todo lo que le pareció apetitoso, desplegando una pasión por la comida que le abrió el apetito a él. Edward ni siquiera recordaba haberse divertido tanto nunca con una carta. Discutían sobre la elección del postre cuando sonó el teléfono, inte rrumpiendo el deleitoso anticipo de tanto placer.

-Probablemente sea tu maleta -comentó Edward levantándose de la bañera ya que el teléfono, aunque en el baño, no estaba a mano, y no quería que Bella contestara.

- Vas a provocar una verdadera tormenta de nieve -rió Bella al ver la espuma que iba escurriéndose de su cuerpo.

-Quizá debamos pedir Bombe Alaska de postre -sonrió él alcanzando la toalla.

-No, a mí me apetece el soufflé de frambuesa.

-Se hundirá antes de llegar aquí. Créeme.

-Aguafiestas -bromeó ella.

Edward rió. Le encantaba la naturalidad con la que conversaban. Bella estaba mucho más relajada, ya no estaba en estado de alerta. Eso le facilitaría llegar a su objetivo. Edward se secó las manos y tomó el auricular.

-Cullen, dígame.

-Ah, señor Cullen, han llegado las maletas de la señorita Swan, pero ha llegado también con ellas un tal señor Mike Newton, que exige verla. Dice que es su novio.

-De ningún modo -contestó Edward tenso y es cueto.

-Es un caballero muy insistente, señor. Amena zador, si me permite decirlo.

Edward se puso nervioso. No necesitaba al novio de Bella merodeando por allí, montando una es cena e induciéndola a cambiar de opinión con res pecto a lo que iba a hacer. Tenía que proteger el te rreno conquistado.

-Bajaré y me encargaré personalmente de eso. Déme unos minutos.

-Gracias, señor. Retendré aquí al caballero. ¿Quiere que le mande las maletas?

-No, aún no. Me encargaré de eso también, cuando baje.

-Como guste el señor.

Edward dejó el auricular de golpe. Bella se sobresaltó.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó ella.

-Un asunto de negocios -sonrió él disculpándose.

-¿No era mi equipaje?

-No, debe estar aún de camino -se apresuró Edward a responder mientras se secaba-. Tengo que bajar al vestíbulo a ver a un socio, Bella. Tardaré diez minutos, más o menos. Llama al servicio de habitaciones mientras tanto y pide lo que hemos deci dido -añadió esforzándose por sonreír-. Elige tú el postre, ¿quieres?

-¿Se trata de algo grave? -volvió a preguntar ella.

-No, solo de un pesado, ahora que solo deseo estar contigo. Pide la cena -contestó él dirigiéndose al dor mitorio a ponerse la ropa para enfrentarse a su rival.

Edward no podía permitir que Mike Newton se interpusiera, que intentara convencer a Bella de que volviera a su lado. Frunció el ceño y se pre guntó cómo se habría enterado de dónde estaba. Se vistió a la carrera y pensó que Newton había lle gado al mismo tiempo que las maletas. Posible mente hubiera ido a su habitación a buscarla y en tonces se habría enterado. Unas cuantas propinas debían haberle bastado para seguir el rastro. Era un desgraciado, decidió. De haber valorado correcta mente a Bella, ella jamás le habría devuelto el ani llo ni habría subido a su suite. Sin duda era su nom bre, Edward Cullen, de Cullen Resources, lo que lo había hecho reaccionar. De un modo u otro no tenía derecho alguno sobre Bella. Ella le había devuelto el anillo. La ruptura era definitiva, y Edward tenía in tención de que siguiera siendo así. No habría una se gunda oportunidad para Mike Newton.

Bella seguía en el baño, felizmente ignorante de todo. Edward no quería estar ausente durante de masiado tiempo, de modo que salió de la habitación y esperó impaciente el ascensor. Había observado a aquel tipo en la mesa de blackjack. Venía a ser de la misma estatura que Bella, y tenía el típico aspecto de un ejecutivo cualquiera, de un colega del tra bajo.

Físicamente, Edward sabía que él era mucho más imponente. No esperaba tener que pegarse con él de buenas a primeras, pero Newton parecía uno de esos tipos capaces de adoptar una postura agresiva en cuestión de segundos, en cuanto comprendiera que perdía la partida. El truco estaba en obligarlo a aceptar la derrota pero, a ser posible, permitiéndole una retirada airosa.

Por fin llegó el ascensor. Edward descendió al ves tíbulo y vio a Newton cerca de la mesa de recep ción. Se acercó fingiendo no verla. Al fin y al cabo, no habían sido presentados, no tenía intención de hacerle saber que lo conocía. Se dirigió directa mente al empleado que lo había atendido al llegar. Entonces Newton dio un paso adelante.

-Señor Cullen -lo llamó con cierta agresividad.

Edward hizo una pausa, se volvió hacia él y arqueó las cejas desafiante. Llevaba el traje arrugado, los ojos inyectados en sangre y, evidentemente, había bebido demasiado. Lo más probable era que se mos trara beligerante.

-Soy Mike Newton -continuó presentándose-, de la delegación de Sidney de Cullen Resources.

-¿En serio? -respondió Edward con frialdad-. Tengo entendido que está usted causando proble mas. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Quiero ver a Bella -afirmó Newton dando un paso atrás para observar a Edward y levantando un dedo acusador-. Sé que está aquí, que está con usted. No tiene derecho a detenerme, es mi novia.

-La señorita Swan está conmigo, cierto -recono ció Edward-. Estamos negociando su traslado a un nuevo puesto en Los Ángeles. Y, en cuanto a lo de que sea su novia, la señorita Swan misma me ha dicho que está libre de todo compromiso, y no lleva anillo.

-Discutimos -confesó Newton ruborizándose-. Ella me devolvió el anillo, por eso es por lo que ne cesito verla. Tengo que hacer las paces con ella.

-Entonces le agradecería que lo hiciera en otro momento, Newton, no durante nuestra entrevista de trabajo. Estamos en medio de una negociación labo ral, y nos está usted interrumpiendo.

-Y si se trata de una negociación laboral, ¿por qué están sus maletas aquí?

-Las trajeron a requerimiento de la señorita Swan -contestó Edward con calma-. Según creo, no desea volver al hotel en el que se celebró la conferencia. Quizá sea precisamente usted, Newton, la causa.

-Yo solo quiero hablar con ella -declaró Newton agresivamente-. Puede que esté negociando un tras lado con usted, pero no puede marcharse sin arreglar primero sus asuntos, y eso, a la larga, cuando recu pere el sentido común, no le va a hacer a usted nin gún bien.

-La señorita Swan se ha presentado ante mí como un agente de ventas independiente, libre de todo compromiso. No veo razón alguna para darle a us ted la oportunidad de acosarla. Si ella lo desea, puede ponerse en contacto con usted. Y ahora, si me disculpa... -terminó Edward, empezando a caminar.

-¡Ella es mía! -gritó Newton agarrándolo del brazo.

-Trabaja usted en Cullen Resources, ¿verdad? -preguntó Edward en tono amenazador, mirándolo despectivamente-. Le advierto que no se está usted haciendo un gran favor a sí mismo con su actitud. Le sugiero que vuelva al hotel, que duerma la... este estúpido ataque de agresividad y... que tome mañana el avión a Sidney por la mañana, donde segura mente su puesto de trabajo seguirá a su disposición.

La mano de Newton cayó soltando el brazo de Edward. Su respuesta lo había sorprendido, era evi dente que no se la esperaba. Edward no se arrepintió de utilizar el poder que su posición le confería para deshacerse de Newton. Hizo una señal al recepcio nista y este se apresuró a acudir.

-Por favor, pida un taxi para el señor Newton y asegúrese de que suba a él a salvo -ordenó seña lando hacia un par de guardias de seguridad-. Y ponga la factura a mi cuenta.

-Yo pagaré mi taxi -soltó Newton muy digno, resentido.

-Como guste -contestó Edward haciéndole objeto una vez más de su fría mirada-. Buenas noches, Newton. Espero que llegue bien.

Newton pasó por delante del recepcionista y se dirigió hacia las puertas de salida. Edward lo observó, inseguro aún de haber interpretado correctamente su actitud. Los australianos tenían reputación de rebel des, de no respetar la autoridad. A pesar de todo, le había dado a Newton algo en que pensar, así que esperaba que recapacitara y comprendiera que la re conciliación con Bella era imposible. Edward se acercó una vez más al empleado con el que había tratado en recepción y añadió:

-Dígale al botones que ya puede subir las male tas de la señorita Swan, y si el señor Newton causa más problemas, por favor, comuníquemelo.

-Desde luego, señor Cullen.

Edward subió en el ascensor con el botones. Bella llevaba solo una maleta de tamaño medio y una bolsa pequeña de mano. Era poca ropa, la necesaria para una simple conferencia de unos cuantos días. No sería suficiente para una larga estancia, tendrían que hacer algunas compras.

Al llegar a la puerta de la suite, Edward despidió al botones y llevó él mismo el equipaje. Entró con la maleta y, al no ver a Bella en el salón, subió las es caleras esperando encontrarla en el dormitorio. No estaba allí. Ni en el baño. El traje rojo ya no es taba en e! suelo, ni el resto de sus cosas.

Edward contempló la estancia vacía y comenzó a sentir una serie de emociones poco familiares para él: pánico, una intolerable sensación de pérdida... De inmediato supuso que se había marchado ... lo había abandonado, volvía con Newton. Jamás hu biera debido dejarla sola ni darle tiempo para reca pacitar sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche. Con el cora zón acelerado, igual que si hubiera corrido los cien metros lisos, Edward revisó el resto del dúplex. Nada. Ni rastro de Bella.

-¡Bella! -gritó bajando las escaleras.

-¿Sí?

Edward se detuvo de golpe, paralizado. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Bella no se había ido, es taba de pie, junto al balcón. Sus cabellos caían glo riosamente revueltos sobre el albornoz blanco. Ni siquiera se había vestido, iba descalza.

Durante unos segundos ambos se miraron. De pronto Edward comprendió lo vulnerable que era, lo débil de su posición. Bella estaba entre la espada y la pared, en medio de un pasado roto y un futuro incierto. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta qué estaba haciendo allí. Él era su único asidero. ¿Estaba siendo justo con ella?, ¿habría vuelto con Newton, de haberle permitido él explicarse?

-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó Bella.

-Sí -aseguró Edward recuperando la calma. Él sería mejor marido que Newton, pensó-. Todo solu cionado -añadió acercándose para reunirse con ella-. He subido tus maletas. Llegaron justo cuando estaba en el vestíbulo.

-Gracias -contestó ella violenta, volviéndose ha cia el balcón y añadiendo-. Estaba contemplando las vistas, con las luces de neón a lo largo del The Strip.

-Tú eres la mejor vista, Bella -respondió él con ternura, acercándose-. Estaba pensando en cuánto me gustaría volver a casa del trabajo cada día y en contrarte allí, igual que ahora.

Bella volvió la vista hacia él. Para Edward era fá cil interpretar su expresión. Quería creerlo, pero du daba de que ella pudiera interpretar ese papel. Edward sonrió tratando de convencerla, de asegurarle que para él era un placer verla. No era mentira.

-¿Has pedido la cena?

-Sí, y espero que tengas hambre, Edward -sonrió ella.

-La tengo.

Hambre de ella. Edward la atrajo a sus brazos. Sus ojos eran de ámbar líquido, silenciosos y elocuentes. Dudaban, se preguntaban si estaba cometiendo un error al quedarse con él. Edward la besó tratando de desvanecer sus dudas. Él no tenía ninguna. La deseaba por esposa, y estaba dispuesto a conseguida. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tuviera que hacer, la conseguiría.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**Que les pareció, mataremos a Ed o a Mike jajaj ahh todas sabemos que Edward es mejor marido jajaj,,,, adelanto? Muajaja claro que si..**

_**Bella dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos. Mike ni siquiera había intentado hacerla cambiar de opinión**_

_**-No comprendo por qué eres tan insistente, por qué quieres precipitar tanto las cosas. –**_

_**- Te diré por qué, Bella, Mi padre Lleva mucho tiempo presionándome para que me case, para que tenga un hijo. Ya sé que eso no es un síntoma real de su enfer medad, pero es un síntoma de que ve la muerte cerca, y yo quiero complacerlo. Me gustaría darle un heredero de su propia sangre antes de que muera**_

_**-¿Quieres casarte conmigo por el bien de tu pa dre? -preguntó Bella incrédula…**_


	5. Acepto

**Hola a todas jajaj gracias por leerme, cuídense y una cosa mas a las lectoras fantasmas OMG gracias enserio que me alegra ver que hasta Londres me leen, jajaj casi lloro y este es dedicado a mi querida chatarrita Stephie, gracias por el apoyo, en especial porque este es su primer fic… y me alegra que sea yo jajaj**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BELLA se despertó con una deliciosa sensa ción de cálida languidez... pero de pronto re cordó el motivo por el que su cuerpo sentía esa sensación de plenitud, de lleno y de relajación. Una corriente eléctrica le atravesó el cerebro. Respiró hondo y volvió la cabeza.

La bocanada de aire se convirtió en un suspiro de alivio. Aún no tenía que enfrentarse a él, la cama es taba vacía. Edward se había levantado. Bella se arre llanó y reflexionó.

Edward Cullen... Bella acarició su propio cuerpo desnudo, recordando. Ciertamente era un amante fantástico. Cerró los ojos y recordó las increíbles sensaciones, la intensidad del placer que había sen tido una y otra vez a lo largo de toda la noche.

¿Qué hora era? El reloj de la mesilla marcaba las nueve y cuarto. El avión que hubiera debido tomar había despegado ya. De pronto, al comprender la importancia de lo que acababa de hacer, sintió pá nico. Se había despedido de todo cuanto conocía, de su vida, de Mike...

Bella trató de calmarse. No era irreversible. Aún podía volver a casa, si quería. Edward había prome tido respetar su decisión. Y en cuanto a Mike...

Bella dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos. Mike ni siquiera había intentado hacerla cambiar de opinión. Tras meses planeando casarse... ni siquiera había tratado de convencerla de que volviera con él. De haber que rido, Mike podría haber seguido su rastro hasta el complejo de edificios MGM. Evidentemente, el juego significaba mucho más para él. Bella levantó la barbilla desafiante. No lamentaría la pérdida. Le quedaba Edward Cullen... y su propuesta de matrimonio.

Bella suspiró. Definitivamente era un amante maravilloso, pero esa no era razón suficiente para casarse. El hecho de haberse lanzado a sus brazos complicaría la decisión en el terreno laboral, pero... indudablemente, Edward la hacia sentirse a gusto con sigo misma. Saber que la deseaba tanto, que deseaba hacerla su esposa, resultaba embriagador.

¿Cómo podía Edward tomar una decisión así, tan rápidamente?, ¿no era un paso demasiado arries gado, comprometerse con una mujer a la que cono cía apenas hacía veinticuatro horas? Un hombre como él debía ser más prudente a la hora de elegir. ¿Acaso tenía una confianza ciega en su intuición so bre el carácter de las personas? Quizá los presiden tes de las grandes corporaciones tuvieran que ser ne cesariamente sagaces a la hora de elegir a la gente con la que trabajar.

Bella salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Que darse en la cama reflexionando no solucionaría nada. Tomó una ducha rápida y, contenta de tener por fin sus cosas, se lavó los dientes, se maquilló y peinó. Vaciló a la hora de vestirse, ya que no sabía qué planes tenía Edward, así que decidió ponerse el albornoz. Al bajar las escaleras hacia el salón lo oyó hablando por teléfono. No quería interrumpir, así que se detuvo.

-Simplemente haga lo que pueda para mantener el coste al mínimo -ordenó Edward tenso, con im paciencia-. No, no voy a cambiar de opinión -conti nuó aseverativo y firme-. Quiero que me entienda correctamente, Sherman. Se terminó. Sencillamente nos retiramos. no firmamos el trato. No habrá más negociación. Nada, absolutamente nada, va a obli garme a reconsiderar mi decisión. Encárguese usted. Mi posición es irreversible.

Edward colgó el auricular. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera estado negociando. alguien se había ex cedido presionando a Edward. Esa al menos fue la im presión de Bella. El asunto arrojaba cierta luz sobre su carácter. Cuando la ocasión lo exigía, sabía reac cionar con firmeza, autoridad y decisión.

Bella bajó el resto de escaleras. Edward caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro del salón. De pronto, al escuchar sus pasos, se detuvo, cambió el gesto y la miró.

-¡Ah, un poco de sol matutino! -exclamó reci biéndola calurosamente-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Muy bien -contestó Bella observando que él también \levaba el albornoz-. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo levantado?

-Tenía cosas que resolver, necesitaba quitármelas de encima para poder dedicarte todo el tiempo.

Los ojos de Edward la devoraban. El corazón de Bella echó a galopar. Era tan increíblemente hala gador que un hombre la deseara así...

-¿Todo resuelto?

-Sí, todo resuelto -sonrió él atrayéndola a sus brazos, calibrando su actitud prudente con la mi rada-. Hoy es otro día, y sigo queriendo casarme contigo, Bella Swan.

-Mmm... ¿has desayunado?

-Te estaba esperando -respondió Edward soltando una carcajada-. Estás muy rica -añadió en un mur mullo.

-La comida también está rica -bromeó ella tra tando de mantener la mente despejada, de evitar que él la embaucara con sus arrullos.

-Entonces pediremos el desayuno inmedia tamente.

Todo lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera... Con Edward, era difícil mantener la cabeza despejada. Él la tentaba con tanta habilidad, con tan suculentas su gerencias y, sobre todo, con tanto encanto perso nal... Durante el desayuno, Bella logró al fin con centrarse y dirigirle la pregunta profesional que necesitaba hacerle.

-Edward, aún no hemos hablado del tipo de puesto que me ofreces.

-En primer lugar, y lo más importante de todo. te ofrezco el puesto de esposa -contestó él con una ex presión seria, reflejando su resolución.

-¿Y si respondo que no? -volvió a preguntar Bella con el corazón acelerado.

-Aún no has dicho que no. Hasta entonces, Bella, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para conse guir que me contestes que sí.

-La verdad es que apenas sé nada de ti. Edward -afirmó ella a la defensiva, dudando si al final sería capaz de resistirse a él.

-¿Qué necesitas saber?

Necesitaba conocer su corazón, pensó Bella. No había sabido captar el verdadero carácter de Mike, así que no podía confiar en su propio juicio. Sin em bargo tenía que empezar por alguna parte.

-Bueno, sé que tienes padre pero, ¿y el resto de tu familia?

-Mi madre murió cuando tenía tres años. Era su único hijo.

-Lo siento. Debe ser muy duro crecer sin madre.

-Bueno, mi padre no cejó en su empeño de procurarme constantemente una nueva madre -contestó él con ironía-. Se casó cuatro veces más, y las cua tro acabaron en divorcio. Tengo un hermanastro y dos hermanastras, pero sus madres respectivas se los llevaron a todos cuando se marcharon. Yo era... la única constante en la vida de mi padre, en lo que a familia se refiere. Estamos... verdaderamente uni dos.

-Comprendo -murmuró ella reflexionando sobre el mal ejemplo, en cuestión de matrimonio, que ha bía supuesto su padre para Edward

-¿Comprendes que no quiero un matrimonio fá cil, que se va lo mismo que viene? -preguntó él, le yéndole el pensamiento-. ¿Comprendes que deseo a una mujer que se comprometa conmigo y con mis hijos, igual que pienso comprometerme yo? -insis tió Edward-. Padre y madre para siempre, Bella. Un hogar estable.

¿Justo lo que él jamás había tenido?, se preguntó Bella. La motivación era fuerte pero, ¿bastaría a la hora de enfrentarse a los conflictos? Bella sospe chaba que Edward tenía por costumbre salirse con la suya. Edward continuó charlando con ojos brillantes, cómplices.

-Tú provienes de un hogar estable, ¿no es así? Eso significa mucho para ti.

-Sí, y esa es la razón por la que no quiero apresu rar las cosas cuando se trata de dar un paso tan im portante como el del matrimonio.

-¿Qué reservas tienes contra mí?

Bella frunció el ceño. No tenía ninguna reserva, excepto, quizá, la de que...

-No comprendo por qué eres tan insistente, por qué quieres precipitar tanto las cosas.

Los ojos de Bella miraron atentos, desafiantes, a los de Edward. Necesitaba una respuesta que pudiera satisfacerla, una respuesta real, una respuesta no en vuelta en pasión, en deseo, en seducción.

Edward se reclinó sobre la silla sin relajarse, po niendo distancia entre ellos, considerando su respuesta. Bella casi podía oír los engranajes de su mente fun cionando. Imposible malinterpretar su tensión.

-Te diré por qué, Bella -contestó él al fin, en voz baja. Bella aguzó el oído. El instinto le decía que estaba a punto de enterarse de algo importante, de algo que requería de toda su atención y compren sión. Porque Edward esperaba de ella comprensión, esperaba una actitud positiva por su parte-. Mi pa dre está enfermo del corazón. Cada día que vive, es un milagro de la medicina. Lleva mucho tiempo presionándome para que me case, para que tenga un hijo. Ya sé que eso no es un síntoma real de su enfer medad, pero es un síntoma de que ve la muerte cerca, y yo quiero complacerlo. Me gustaría darle un heredero de su propia sangre antes de que muera.

¡Un heredero! Aquello sonaba casi medieval. Como los antiguos señores feudales, que se asegura ban de su sucesión antes de morir.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo por el bien de tu pa dre? -preguntó Bella incrédula.

-No. De ser así, habría podido casarme con cual quiera. Se supone que soy... un soltero muy codi ciado -terminó Edward con cinismo. Bella no lo dudó ni por un segundo-. No me vale cualquier mu jer, Bella. Quiero una mujer con la que me sienta bien, una verdadera compañera, en muchos aspectos -añadió con ojos brillantes, llenos de convicción-. y mi instinto me dice que esa mujer eres tú.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco de alegría. Le costó un enorme esfuerzo reprimir la felicidad y continuar haciendo preguntas.

-¿Tanto confías en tu instinto?

-Bella, tú eres brillante, todo en ti es perfecto para mí. En todos los aspectos. Ninguna otra mujer jamás había brillado así. No para mí.

-Entonces, si es así, seguiré brillando dentro de un mes -contraatacó ella.

-Sí, pero dentro de un mes mi padre puede estar muerto -alegó Edward en voz baja. El comentario al canzó a Bella en lo más hondo. Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó su mano entre las suyas, presionándolas y acariciándolas con ansiedad, con ter nura-. Quiero casarme contigo. Ahora, Bella. Hoy. Presentarte a mi padre para que él vea lo que yo veo en ti... y que no vuelva a preocuparse por el futuro nunca más.

Lo que Bella veía era lo importante que era su padre para Edward. Recordaba muy bien qué había dicho Edward que era un padre para él. Una persona que siempre estaba ahí. Comprendía la precipi tación, se sentía conmovida por sus razones, hala gada por el hecho de que la hubiera escogido a ella pero ... a pesar de todo, no podía evitar pensar que, para él, ella no era más que la solución a sus proble mas. No era la mujer a la que amaba.

Resultaba difícil rechazar la proposición, el im pulso de complacerlo era fuerte. Siempre había de seado un matrimonio basado en ciertos principios en los que creía firmemente y, de alguna forma, eso era precisamente lo que le ofrecía Edward: valores fami liares sólidos. Sin embargo...

-Lo siento pero... necesito pensarlo -respondió Bella con ojos suplicantes y elocuentes, apelando a su paciencia-. No puedo casarme hoy, Edward. No puedo sencillamente... subir al altar y...

Edward acarició el dorso de su mano como si qui siera... como si deseara penetrar su piel, introducirse en su ser.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Bella? -preguntó en voz baja, mirando fijamente sus ojos suplicantes con una expresión de preocupación y comprensión que resultó aún más difícil de encarar.

Bella sacudió la cabeza reconociendo en su inte rior que se estaba comportando como una estúpida, anteponiendo el fantasma de Mike, que había de mostrado ser una vana ilusión, a la sustancia real que representaba Edward.

-Cuéntame -insistió él con suavidad.

-Siempre pensé que me casaría por amor, no por... conveniencia.

-Conveniencia -repitió él molesto, frunciendo el ceño ante la acusación que aquella protesta repre sentaba-. De haber querido casarme por convenien cia... -Edward se mordió la lengua y calló. Sus ojos la miraron intensamente-. Te juro que para mí este no es un matrimonio de conveniencia, Bella. Te deseo. Deseo que formes parte de mi vida. ¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo con más claridad?

-¡Es demasiado apresurado! -gritó ella-. ¡Senci llamente es demasiado apresurado! -repitió ner viosa, apartándose de él, con un gesto de impoten cia-. Me lo has demostrado con la suficiente claridad y yo... yo sé que todo esto es frustrante para ti, pero... pero necesito tiempo para cerciorarme de que también es lo más correcto para mí. Lo siento...

-No importa -se apresuró él a asegurar, levan tándose de la mesa y alargando una mano gene rosa-. No pretendía presionarte. Yo tengo clara mi decisión pero... -Edward hizo un gesto de dis culpa-... No voy a obligarte a casarte conmigo, Bella. Tiene que ser tu elección, y si no estás pre parada para hacerla...

-No lo estoy, no. Aún no -se apresuró ella a aña dir, dejando claro que tampoco lo rechazaba.

-Entonces haremos otros planes para hoy -sugi rió él sonriente-. Pasaremos el día juntos, sencilla mente. ¿Te parece bien?

Bella asintió. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, no tenía aliento suficiente como para responder. Edward era el hombre más increíblemente atractivo que hubiera conocido jamás. Una parte de sí misma gritaba en su interior, le advertía de la estupidez que era no aceptar su proposición. Otra, en cambio, se guía repitiendo que el deseo no era amor, que siempre había deseado casarse por amor. Por ese tipo de amor que dura para siempre.

-¿Has visto el Grand Canyon?

-No -susurró ella trémula.

-¿Té gustaría ir a verIo por tierra y por aire, en helicóptero, y viajar en coche por el abismo?

-Sí, me encantaría -respondió Bella respirando al fin, pensando en la maravillosa distracción que supondría y en el alivio que eso le proporcionaría.

-¿Quieres que haga una reserva para dentro de una hora?, ¿estarás lista?

-Sí, no tardaré tanto. Iré ahora mismo a vestirme. Ansiosa por ponerse en marcha, Bella se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Edward la hizo detener sus pasos, sin embargo.

-Una cosa más, Bella.

-¿Sí?

Edward se había acercado a la mesa sobre la que descansaba el teléfono y había descolgado el auricu lar para hacer la reserva. Ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado, inquisitivo.

-Has dicho que... que querías casarte por amor. ¿Qué es para ti el amor?

Bella se quedó en blanco. Inmediatamente des pués, su mente enumeró las razones por las que Mike la había defraudado. El mismo intolerable vacío que había creado tan amarga desilusión le dio la res puesta de qué era para ella, ante todo, el amor.

-El amor es seguridad emocional -afirmó con pasión.

-Comprendo -murmuró él valorando su respuesta.

-¿Qué es para ti el amor, Edward? -preguntó entonces ella.

Edward pareció considerar la pregunta cuidadosa mente antes de responder, quizá tratando de hacer coincidir su respuesta con la de ella. Eso no era lo que Bella deseaba. Rechazaba instintivamente cualquier respuesta calculada, cualquier manejo de las palabras con un propósito final: lograr que ella dijera que sí.

-Creo que el amor es algo que crece -contestó él al fin, lentamente, mirándola a los ojos con hipnó tica intensidad-. Comienza con una atracción mutua muy fuerte, y se alimenta con la ternura del uno por el otro. Es un compromiso de cuidar al otro, y sin él el amor muere rápidamente.

Como había ocurrido con Mike, que no había cuidado la relación, reflexionó Bella. Edward, en cambio... ¿hasta qué punto cuidaría de ella? Su res puesta parecía genuina, sincera y personal.

-¿Te parece una respuesta sensata?

-Lo suficientemente sensata -convino ella-. Lo pensaré.

Edward asintió y se volvió hacia el teléfono. El cuidaba, se preocupaba mucho por su padre. Y tam bién cuidaría a sus hijos pero, ¿y a ella?, ¿crecería el amor entre ambos?, ¿debía apostar a su favor?

EDWARD trató de contener la impaciencia. Pre sionar a Bella para que tomara una decisión rápida no iba a resultar. Newton, evidente mente, le había causado un daño emocional dema siado grave como para que ella volviera a confiar con facilidad. No obstante, Edward estaba convencido de que Bella estaba de su parte. Jamás habría res pondido como lo había hecho de no haberse sentido fuertemente atraída hacia él. ¿O se trataba solo de una revancha, de aprovechar la oportunidad de sen tirse deseada?

Si eso era lo que necesitaba, estaba dispuesto a satisfacerla. Sin ir más lejos, el deseo se reflejaba abiertamente en él en ese instante, mientras espera ban al ascensor. Los vaqueros y la camiseta de Bella dibujaban cada sinuosa y deliciosa curva de su silueta. Bella se había puesto una de las viseras de la conferencia con el eslogan de la empresa, y hasta eso resultaba provocativo en ella. Era como una invitación a quitársela y liberar sus cabellos. ¡Liberarla por entero!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Bella lo miró nerviosa y entró en el diminuto compartimento. Edward la siguió con el pecho oprimido y pulsó una de las teclas del panel del ascensor. ¿Qué podía tener de bueno reprimirse? La última vez, en el ascensor, lanzarse sobre ella había sido de gran ayuda. ¿Por qué reprimirse, entonces?

Las puertas se cerraron. Edward se abalanzó sobre ella y la estrechó en sus brazos. Sus encantadores ojos de color ámbar brillaron alarmados.

-No pretendo presionarte -aseguró él acari ciando su rostro para desvanecer la tensión-. Es solo que necesito sentir que estás cerca de mí.

Los ojos ámbar de Bella se relajaron adqui riendo un suave tono dorado. Edward se inclinó y la besó. Bella no opuso resistencia. Sus manos, que habían descansado perezosamente sobre los hom bros de Edward, se enlazaron rápidamente en tomo a su cuello en una clara señal de deseo tan intenso como el de él.

Aquello le bastó. Edward profundizó en el beso, y Bella respondió activamente. Él prendió instantá neamente la llama de la pasión que finalmente des trozaría la barrera aún en pie en la mente de Bella, obligándola a dirigir sus sentimientos hacia él con tal fuerza que, en cuestión de segundos, nada existió excepto ellos dos.

Edward la presionó contra sí y gozó al sentir sus larguísimas piernas aferradas a él, la suavidad de sus pechos llenos sobre el torso, la deliciosa caricia de su cuerpo, deseoso de un contacto pleno con él. Edward estaba tan fuertemente excitado, tan gozoso ante la fervorosa respuesta de Bella, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el ascensor se detenía en el ves tíbulo. Su conciencia apenas registró el sonido de las puertas abriéndose. Cuando levantó el rostro despegando los labios de Bella, las puertas del ascensor habían vuelto a cerrarse. Daba igual, no de seaba otra cosa que seguir con lo que estaba ha ciendo. Edward habría sido capaz de volver a subir a la suite y...

-Edward -jadeó Bella.

-¿Mmm?

-Hemos llegado.

Edward suspiró, pensando en que había ganado otro poco más de terreno y en que insistir sería con traproducente. Se apartó y pulsó el botón para abrir las puertas. Las manos de Bella se habían desli zado de su nuca. Ella se había vuelto de cara a las puertas, pero no se había movido ni un milímetro, dejaba que él la agarrara de la cintura. Agarrados, salieron al vestíbulo. Aquello satisfizo a Edward mu cho más que la distancia que ella había impuesto en tre ambos después de la conversación del desayuno. Era evidente que tenía que apelar constantemente a su mutua atracción, arrastrarla con él a donde fuera hasta conseguir que lo aceptara como el hombre de su vida.

-¡Tú, prostituta!

Aquella horrible palabra interrumpió los gozosos planes de Edward. Mike Newton avanzó hacia ellos decidido. Edward se alertó. Bella se echó a temblar del shock, se detuvo de súbito. Edward se detuvo tam bién. Estaba decidido a no dejarla sola ni un se gundo.

-¡Mike!

Aquel nombre salió de labios de Bella a pesar del horrible insulto que él le acababa de proferir. Verlo allí la había sobresaltado. Bella estaba con vencida de que estaba en el avión.

-¡Sí...! -afirmó él-. Creías haberte librado de mí, ¿verdad? ¡Víbora!

-¡Ya es suficiente! -exclamó Edward con voz de acero.

Bella sintió que el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba, que la agarraba de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí en un gesto protector.

-Te llevará al huerto, Cullen -continuó Mike dirigiéndose a él, esa vez, con ojos de fuego-. ¿Quieres ver el anillo que me devolvió ayer para po der correr detrás de ti?

-¡Eso no es cierto, Mike! -gritó Bella atónita ante aquel injusto ataque a su integridad.

Mike hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Bella, sacando el anillo de un bolsillo y sujetándolo con fuerza en el puño mientras se lo enseñaba a Edward. -¡Seguro que a ti te saca otro más grande!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que haya roto contigo, Mike, ¡y tú lo sabes! -protestó Bella fieramente.

-¡Me abandonaste para irte con él! -gritó Mike con agresividad.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, violenta ante la injusta interpretación de la situación.

- Yo la alenté -los interrumpió entonces Edward-. Estás totalmente equivocado. Fui yo quien me acer qué a la señorita Swan, no al revés.

-¡La señorita Swan!, ¡Ja! -rió Mike despectivo-. ¿Es que crees que no os he visto ahora mismo en el ascensor?

-Le he pedido que se case conmigo -afirmó Edward con actitud de fría dignidad.

-¿Casarse contigo? -repitió Mike con el rostro retorcido de rabia-. Bueno, pues deja que te diga que ayer, a estas horas, iba a casarse conmigo. ¿Qué le has hecho?, ¿conquistarle con miraditas coquetas desde la primera fila de la sala de conferencias?

-¡No!, ¡yo no he hecho nada! -sollozó Bella ru borizada.

-¡Al diablo con que no! -exclamó Mike brutal mente-. Viste tu oportunidad y, ¡adiós, Mike!

-¡Te abandoné porque no pensabas más que en el juego!

-Bien, pues ahora eres tú la que juega. ¡Tú, maldita cazafortunas! Espero que Cullen comprenda quién eres antes de cometer el error de casarse contigo.

-¡Yo no soy una cazafortunas! Es a ti a quien le gusta el dinero fácil.

-Pero primero me lo gano, antes de gastarlo. Yo no trafico con el sexo.

-¡Oh! -gimió Bella, incapaz de pronunciar pala bra.

-¡Basta, Newton! Eso ha sido excesivamente ofensivo -gruñó Edward, dispuesto a saltar.

-¿Ofensivo? -repitió Mike, demasiado enfadado como para dejarse intimidar-. He seguido su rastro hasta aquí, y he descubierto que no hay ninguna ha bitación registrada a su nombre. Ha pasado la noche contigo, Cullen, escalando por tu cama hasta la cima. ¡Eso es ofensivo!

-Cierto, he pasado la noche con él -saltó Bella, en su propia defensa-. Él me encuentra más atrac tiva que a la ruleta.

-Bueno, pues sigue dando vueltas para él. Yo no quiero relaciones con prostitutas.

-Como vuelvas a insultar a Bella una vez más te haré tragarte tus palabras -amenazó Edward.

-¡No! -gritó Bella interponiéndose entre ambos, tratando de evitar la pelea-. No tenemos nada más que decimos. Por favor, Mike, márchate.

Mike miró a Edward despectivamente, tratando de demostrarle que no se sentía intimidado y, después, dirigiéndole una mirada semejante a Bella, añadió:

-¡Al diablo! Yo sí que tengo mucho que decir so bre ti a todo el que quiera enterarse.

-O cierras la boca o te la cierro yo -amenazó en tonces Edward con el pecho hinchado.

-¡No tienes tanto poder! -contestó Mike girando sobre sus talones con la chulería de un gallo de pelea.

-Déjalo, Edward -rogó Bella, viéndolo a punto de estallar.

-¿Quieres que lo deje marchar después de todas esas calumnias? -preguntó Edward con ojos brillantes de ira.

-Ayer rompí mi compromiso con él, es cierto -dijo Bella, tratando en cierta medida de excusarlo.

-Pues tardaste demasiado -soltó Edward-. No había amor en el arrebato de Newton, Bella.

No, no había amor, recapacitó Bella. Solo orgu llo herido y venganza. Bella sintió que se le enco gía el estómago solo de pensarlo.

-¿Has creído lo que...? -comenzó a preguntar buscando la respuesta en los ojos verdes de Edward- ... ¿Has creído lo que ha dicho de mí?

-Tú sabes muy bien que no. ¿Cómo iba a creerlo? He estado contigo, hemos dado cada paso juntos.

Sí, pero era fácil malinterpretar las razones por las que se había quedado con él, pensó Bella aún incrédula.

-Entonces, ¿no crees que sea una cazafortunas?

-Tú no, Bella -declaró él con completa convicción.

Bella se sintió inmediatamente agradecida. Edward tenía fe en ella. En su mente surgió la imagen de Edward, siempre a su lado, siempre dispuesto a de fenderla y creerla, a protegerla y a cuidarla con toda la decisión de la que siempre había carecido Mike.

-¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Es que crees que él va a cambiar lo que siento por ti, Bella? -preguntó Edward.

-No, tú no -respondió ella decidida.

Edward Cullen se trazaba él solo su camino. De pronto Bella deseó acompañarlo, compartir con él ese sendero. Parecía seguro. Edward tomó su rostro entre las manos y exigió de ella plena atención. Sus ojos la miraron fijamente.

-Te deseo, Bella Swan. Me casaría contigo en este mismo instante, si pudiera.

La calidez de la mirada de Edward logró borrar la dureza de los insultos de Mike. Su anhelo parecía correr como fuego por sus venas, revitalizando su cuerpo.

-Entonces me casaré contigo, Edward -se escuchó Bella decir a sí misma.

No se echaría atrás. Lo sabía.

Edward comprendió inmediatamente que Bella se estaba tomando la revancha, que asumía una decisión por pura venganza. Ella lo miraba a los ojos, pero lo hacía con calma, con distancia, incluso. Sus ojos no brillaban con la felicidad y el júbilo propios de un momento como aquel. El hubiera debido ex perimentar una maravillosa sensación de triunfo, pero sabía que el logro no había sido suyo. Se lo de bía a Newton. No obstante, el premio estaba a su alcance, listo para el quien quisiera reclamarlo, y él no iba a hacerle ascos.

-¿Hoy?

-Sí -sonrió ella con labios trémulos, desafiantes-. Ahora mismo, si quieres.

-Pues entonces lo primero es ir a pedir la licencia matrimonial.

-¿Y eso es un problema?

-No, basta con una visita a los Juzgados. Ningún problema.

-Bien, pues vamos.

¡Así de sencillo! Edward, no obstante, era perfecta mente consciente de la complejidad de los senti mientos que escondía una respuesta tan simple. Tomó a Bella del brazo y la guió hasta la limusina, preguntándose si sería inteligente aprovecharse de una decisión que ella, fácilmente, podía lamentar después, una vez olvidados los insultos de Newton. Por otro lado, además, debía ocuparse del ex novio, antes de que causara daños más graves. Llamaría a Sherman en cuanto tuviera un minuto libre. Su dili gente abogado hablaría con él y le demostraría que callar era lo más inteligente.

-Señor Cullen, señorita Swan -los saludó el chófer amablemente, sujetándoles la puerta-. Hace un día precioso para ir de visita el Grand Canyon.

Edward hizo una pausa, sintiendo de pronto que algo iba mal. No era habitual en él vacilar, pero aquella decisión implicaba también a Bella, y no quería hacerla una desgraciada. Apretó su mano, que descansaba pasivamente sobre el brazo de él, y atrajo su atención mirándola fijamente. Quería cap tar cualquier síntoma de duda.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres casarte conmigo, Bella?

-Sí, estoy segura -afirmó ella resuelta.

-¿No quieres ir al Grand Canyon y tener así un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo?

-No -contestó ella desafiante-. Quiero casarme contigo hoy -añadió con vehemencia y ojos brillan tes-. Si a ti te parece lo mejor, a mí también.

Aquello conminó a Edward de inmediato a ponerse en acción.

-Llama por el teléfono del automóvil y cancela la visita. Llévanos directamente a los Juzgados -or denó al chófer.

-Sí, señor.

Edward sonrió contento mientras subían a la limu sina. Era lo mejor, tenía que serlo, se repetía to mando la mano de Bella y entrelazando los dedos. Conseguiría que lo fuera.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Que les pareció su decisión… es por Mike o realmente por Edward? Jajaj ya mañana subiré el siguiente gracias enserio me alegra que os haya gustado la historia jajaj ninfas encerio gracias **

**ADELANTO:::::**

_**-Próxima parada. **_

_**-¡Una boutique nupcial! -repitió Bella gritando. **_

_**-Vamos a comprar el vestido de novia de tus sueños -sonrió Edward de oreja a oreja. **_

_**-Lo haremos como debe ser, hasta el último deta lle -sacudió la cabeza Edward, decidido. **_

_**-¿Dónde se celebra la boda de Edward Cullen? -preguntó a gritos una mujer, acabando con la maravillosa armonía de la música. **_


	6. boda? y acuerdos?

**Este cap es para todas esa chicas me que dejan sus lindos coment encerio que mi mama hasta me ve asi de hay tranquila, pero me siento feliz aunque sea con un coment que me llege GRACIAS para: ****Kalita Cullen, jetatica, ****.Cullen****, ****Ely Cullen M****, hildiux, yessenya, ****B. Vi****, ****yaritziita9****, ****Tata XOXO****, ****Gabriela Cullen****, angel-cullen, ****Lorss****,**** Maya Cullen Masen y para mi Chatarra ::Steph:: encerio graciassss te mega adoro eres mi solecito.**

()()()()()()()()()()()(((()()()()()()()()((()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capítulo 6

BELLA se quedó atónita ante la facilidad con la que podía conseguirse una licencia matri monial en Las Vegas. Solo hacía falta enseñar el pasaporte, rellenar un formulario y firmar. No era de extrañar que la gente llamara a Las Vegas la capi tal internacional del matrimonio. El procedimiento era extremadamente sencillo, no se requerían certifi cados de ningún tipo, ni hacía falta esperar.

De nuevo, su mente volvió a recapacitar sobre el tiempo. En su caso, no era bueno esperar. Carlisle Cullen quería ver a su hijo casado. La política de he chos consumados lograría tranquilizarlo y, con un poco de suerte, resultaría beneficiosa para su cora zón. Y después... tendría que quedarse embarazada inmediatamente, sin esperar.

Al salir de los Juzgados, con la licencia en el bolsi llo, Edward sacó el teléfono mÓvil e hizo una llamada para ponerse en contacto con un ayudante de ceremo nias. Bella frunció el ceño. No quería retrasar la boda, no necesitaba casarse con toda la parafernalia. Aquel era un matrimonio de conveniencia, no una aventura amorosa que debiera celebrarse al estilo tradicional.

-¿No quieres que vayamos sencillamente a una capilla? -preguntó ella, deseando acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

-Lo haremos como debe ser, hasta el último deta lle -sacudió la cabeza Edward, decidido.

Bella escuchó incrédula. Edward hacía una lista de todo lo que ella hubiera creído importante... de haberse casado con Mike, por amor: capilla, flores, tipo de ceremonia, fotógrafo. Edward lo organizaba todo en cuestión de minutos, sin consultarle si quiera.

Bella se enfadó. ¿No le bastaba con su consenti miento?, ¿era necesario hacer un espectáculo de un matrimonio puramente de conveniencia, basado en el acuerdo mutuo?

Satisfecho, Edward colgó y la tomó del brazo, guiándola a la limusina.

-Próxima parada.

-¿Cuál es la próxima parada?

-La boutique nupcial más cara de la ciudad -contestó él dirigiéndose al chófer, que les sujetaba la puerta.

-¡Una boutique nupcial! -repitió Bella gritando.

-Vamos a comprar el vestido de novia de tus sueños -sonrió Edward de oreja a oreja.

-No es necesario -saltó ella, rebelde.

-Sí, lo es.

-Solo estaremos tú y yo -declaró Bella volviéndose hacia él-. No es como si fuéramos a estar de lante de un montón de invitados.

Aquella frase borró la sonrisa de los labios de Edward. Mucho más serio, él contestó:

-¿Y no somos tú y yo, Bella, lo más importante?

-Sí, es cierto -admitió ella a pesar de que ni aquella era la boda de sus sueños, ni deseaba fingir que lo era.

-¿Es que quieres sentir lástima cuando vuelvas la vista atrás y recuerdes nuestra boda?

Bella frunció el ceño. No se le había ocurrido pensarlo en esos términos.

-Eso... eso no importa -arguyó Bella, que a pe sar de todo sentía que el pomposo plan de Edward es taba fuera de lugar.

-Quiero que mi novia se sienta bella el día de su boda, que sepa que para mí es bella -declaró Edward en voz baja, con ojos brillantes, verdes como esme raldas-. Quiero que estés orgullosa de las fotos de nuestra boda cuando se las enseñes a nuestros hijos. Serán las fotos de su padre y de su madre, del día en que se casaron -continuó él mientras Bella sentía un vuelco en el corazón-. Nos lo debemos a noso tros mismos, se lo debemos a ellos. Tenemos que hacerlo bien, Bella.

Bella, sencillamente, no había pensado en el fu turo. La necesidad de ponerse en marcha la había cegado, y al resto ni siquiera le había dado impor tancia. Pero eso era egoísmo, comprendió. Aquella sería también la boda de Edward. Y el propósito de su matrimonio eran los hijos.

Tal y como él creía, el amor podría surgir entre los dos. Edward deseaba que ella se sintiera bella el día de su boda. ¿Y por qué no? Así lo habría querido ella, de haberse casado con Mike. Y Edward sería mucho mejor marido que él. Además, podría man darle la foto a su familia. La política de hechos con sumados también la ayudaría a ella.

-Está bien, lo haremos con todo lujo de detalles -convino Bella, alegrándose de pronto de que él hubiera pensado en todo-. Pero yo pagaré el vestido.

-¿Un último vestigio de independencia? -pre guntó Edward lanzando una carcajada.

-No quiero llegar al matrimonio con las manos vacías -contestó Bella orgullosa.

-Olvida a ese tipo y todo lo que ha dicho, Bella -contestó Edward poniéndose serio-. Es nuestro día. Sé muy bien lo que vales, no te estoy comprando, Bella. Es una tontería contar el dinero en un mo mento así.

-Lo siento, Edward -se disculpó Bella ruborizada y avergonzada-. Supongo que ... me ha afectado mu cho.

-Olvídalo -aconsejó él-. No dejes que ese tipo eche a perder lo que hay entre nosotros.

-No lo permitiré -prometió Bella ferviente mente, implorando el perdón de Edward con la mi rada.

Era Mike quien la había humillado, no Edward. Edward la hacía sentirse bien. Él sonrió, borrando con su gesto todas las sombras. Bella sonrió a su vez, decidida a sentirse una novia bella. Era importante complacer a su futuro marido.

Al llegar a la boutique nupcial, Edward ordenó a la vendedora que le enseñara a la señorita Swan los me jores vestidos que tuviera. Él se sentó a esperar a que Bella los luciera como en un pase de modelos, dispuesto a juzgar cuálle sentaba mejor.

-Ese sí que es un buen partido -comentó la ven dedora dirigiéndose a Bella-. Se ve que te aprecia de verdad.

-Sí, así es -convino Bella, decidida a creerlo.

-Hmm... Con tus piernas y tu talla, lo mejor es un vestido ajustado y elegante, con una buena cola, diría yo. Que deje al desnudo los hombros, para desta car esa magnífica melena.

-Bien, veámoslo -contestó Bella.

Era todo tan increíble, tan irreal... El pase de mo delos, poniendo posturitas ante Edward, resultó muy divertido. Edward no dejaba de hacer comentarios, puntuando los trajes del uno al diez. Y, curiosamente, coincidía con Bella. El quinto traje los hizo enmu decer a los dos. No era un vestido tradicional, de seda o de satén. Ni siquiera era blanco, ni de cola. Bella, no obstante, quedó prendada de él. Le sen taba a la perfección, le hacía sentirse más femenina. Salió del probador para enseñárselo a Edward, cons ciente de que aquel vestido color crema, de encaje hasta los tobillos, se le ajustaba a cada curva. La manga larga le añadía elegancia y gracia, y el escote dejaba ver buena parte de sus pechos. Era el vestido que siempre había deseado llevar el día de su boda. El rostro de Edward se iluminó nada más verja.

-¡Este! -exclamó devorándola con la mirada. Quizá no fuera amor, pero el brillo de los ojos de Edward expresaba deseo y ternura. Bella giró lenta mente, regodeándose en su clamorosa admiración.

-¿Un diez?

-¡Diez mil sobre diez! -exclamó Edward.

-Estupendo, me lo llevo.

-Sí, pero ven a que te tomen la medida del dedo para el anillo.

¡Anillo! Bella sintió que un escalofrío le reco rría la espalda. Aquello no era un juego. Iban a ca sarse... de verdad.

En cuestión de segundos el joyero tomó la me dida. Bella corrió al probador y eligió el ramo de flores de un catálogo. Luego se decidió por una co rona de flores a juego con el ramo en lugar de un velo. El velo habría sido excesivo, no lo llevaría ni por sus hijos. Sencillamente, no podía... pensar que Edward lo levantara de su rostro, como si ella fuera una novia de verdad... ¡No! Prefería mostrarse ante Edward con el rostro al descubierto. Sería una mues tra de sinceridad.

Una vez que todo estuvo decidido, la vendedora prometió mandarlo al hotel en el plazo de una hora. De vuelta en la suite, Edward hizo llamar a una pelu quera, una especialista en belleza y una manicura. Aquello comenzaba a parecer una charada, pero fue fácil, ya que todo se desarrolló en la misma habita ción.

También le llevaron comida para picar y cham pán. Era tan frenética la actividad que Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar. Cuando todo estuvo listo, se miró al espejo. No podía contener los nervios.

Todos se habían retirado, el show estaba a punto de comenzar. Solo que no era un show, era real. Las palabras, las promesas, serían para toda la vida.

-Me robas el aliento -dijo Edward, de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

Sacudía la cabeza maravillado como si ella fuera un milagro, como si no pudiera creerlo. Él también estaba arrebatador, imponente. Llevaba un traje gris de etiqueta, una corbata de seda color crema, una flor a juego con el ramo en el ojal y una botonadura color crema en la chaqueta.

-Llegó el momento. Nos haremos las fotos en el estudio de la capilla -comentó Edward con voz ronca, alargando un brazo para llevársela con él.

-Estoy lista -sonrió Bella con labios trémulos, respirando hondo.

-No del todo -sonrió él tomando su mano iz quierda y poniéndole un anillo de esmeraldas en el tercer dedo-. He elegido esto para ti. Espero que te guste.

-¡Edward...!

No era un diamante como el de Mike, sino una esmeralda... Bella sintió que los ojos verdes de Edward ardían dentro de su corazón. Él deseaba que lo aceptara sin hacer preguntas. Era su promesa, una promesa definitiva, que no rompería como Mike.

-¡Es... es maravilloso! Gracias.

-Vamos, casémonos -contestó él suspirando satisfecho, tomando la mano de Bella entre las suyas.

La ceremonia, el acto final. La sesión fotográfica en el estudio junto a la capilla duró media hora, pero se les hizo corta. Edward estuvo con ella constante mente, demostrando su satisfacción, haciéndola sen tirse bella... amada. Cada vez que Bella posaba la mano sobre su pecho el anillo brillaba. Tenía forma de pera, casi de corazón, y un tono verde luminoso, enfatizado por una corona de diamantes pequeños alrededor. Bella jamás había visto algo semejante, tan especial, tan único... y Edward lo había elegido para ella. Porque Edward la valoraba... y ella deseaba casarse con él.

En la capilla, decorada suntuosamente con flores, un pianista tocaba la canción de Celine Dion, _I've Finally Found Someone_. El juez de paz les hizo pa sar. El hecho de que los bancos estuvieran vacíos no pareció tener importancia en ese momento. La cere monia fue sencilla, sin sermón, y por eso mismo las palabras del juez parecieron cobrar importancia. Cuando Edward hizo sus promesas, sus ojos permane cieron fijos en ella y su voz pareció cargada de so lemnidad. Era como si saliera de lo más profundo de su alma para derramar paz sobre ella y desvanecer sus dudas.

Bella prometió solemnemente, sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser cada palabra y comprome tiéndose con él. Por fin era real. Ya no era posible echarse atrás. Mirarían juntos al futuro y tratarían de sacar el mayor provecho a lo que la vida pudiera ofrecerles.

Edward había comprado dos alianzas de oro, una para ella y otra para él. A Bella le conmovió que él quisiera llevarla, demostrar al mundo que estaba ca sado.

-Con este anillo yo te desposo...

Edward tuvo que quitarle la esmeralda para po nerle la alianza, pero enseguida se la volvió a colo car. Bella contempló ambos anillos. Su brillo de mostraba que le pertenecía a Edward.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer.

Eran palabras cargadas de destino... Bella de rramó todas sus esperanzas por un futuro feliz en el beso que siguió a continuación. Edward pareció hacer lo mismo. Luego rellenaron el certificado de matri monio y el pianista tocó _All The Way_ mientras am bos se despedían del juez de paz.

Al volverse, eran una pareja oficial saliendo del altar. Bella repetía en silencio, en su mente, la pro metedora y esperanzada letra de la canción. Espe raba que todo se convirtiera en realidad, estaba dis puesta a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

-¿Dónde se celebra la boda de Edward Cullen? -preguntó a gritos una mujer, acabando con la maravillosa armonía de la música.

Edward apretó su mano con fuerza y se detuvo de golpe. No solo su cuerpo se había puesto tenso, su rostro había cambiado de expresión. Estaba muy en fadado.

-¿Que es demasiado tarde?, ¿que acaba de termi nar? -continuó la mujer chillando-. ¡Eso ya lo vere mos!

Bella apartó la vista de Edward, que reaccionaba con extremada agitación, justo a tiempo para ver a una mujer entrar súbitamente en la capilla, con paso resuelto, y detenerse bruscamente ante ellos. La mu jer miró a Bella despectivamente, de arriba abajo, y luego volvió la vista hacia Edward.

-¿Cómo has podido? -le gritó. Bella miró a la mujer en un tumulto de confusión. ¿Quién era, por qué atacaba a Edward así?-. ¿Cómo has podido ha cerme esto a mí? -volvió a gritar la mujer dirigién dose a Edward e ignorando resueltamente a la novia, como si no existiera.

-Muy fácil, Tania -respondió Edward con frial dad.

¿Tania?, ¿de modo que Edward la conocía?, ¿no era una loca escapada de un manicomio?

-¡Eres un cerdo, un desgraciado! -lo insultó la mujer rabiosa-. ¡Esto me lo vas a pagar!

-Sí -respondió Edward con desprecio-, pero no me saldrá tan caro como me habría salido de ha berme casado contigo.

¿DE HABERSE casado con ella?.. entonces, ¿Edward había estado a punto de casarse con aquella mujer? A pesar del shock, Bella ob servó a la primera elección de Edward de arriba abajo. Se trataba de una belleza muy, muy clásica. Cabe llos rubios y repeinados, cayendo perfectamente or denados sobre los hombros y curvándose hacia den tro, hacia las orejas y el cuello, y rostro clásico de modelo. El cuerpo, igualmente clásico. No era tan alta ni de piernas tan largas, sin embargo, como Bella. En realidad estaba mucho mejor proporcio nada, desde su punto de vista. Su figura resultaba sexy, con aquel vestido drapeado, llena hasta arriba de accesorios: cinturón de cadena, sandalias, bolso, pulseras, collares... todo dorado y muy ostentoso, proclamando su dinero.

El despectivo comentario de Edward fue como un insulto a la cara, pero su efecto solo duró unos se gundos. De nuevo la mujer desató toda su furia al zando una mano para abofetear a Edward, que la aga rró de la muñeca y la sujetó.

-¡Atrás, Tania! -ordenó con voz de acero, ba jándole el brazo y soltándolo lentamente mientras añadía-: Se terminó, te lo dije esta mañana.

¿Esa mañana? Bella volvió la vista bruscamente hacia Edward. ¿Antes, o después de haber accedido ella a casarse con él? Conocer un detalle como ese era importante, se trataba de una cuestión de integri dad moral: de la integridad moral de Edward. Edward pareció sentir la mirada de Bella sobre él, y de in mediato añadió:

-Antes de que te despertaras, Bella.

Aun así, primero se la había llevado a ella a la cama. ¿Acaso quería probarla, antes de despachar a Tania?

-¡Maldito seas, Edward! -gritó la mujer-. Yo me habría echado atrás si tú me hubieras dado la opor tunidad.

-Se te agotaron las oportunidades -respondió Edward rodeando a Bella con un brazo en un gesto posesivo y protector-. Ahora tengo a la mujer que quiero.

-Una ganga de novia, sin duda -soltó Tania despectiva, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella-. Ni si quiera ha tenido el sentido común de casarse con tigo en el estado de California.

Aquello desagradó profundamente a Bella. ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo eso el estado de California?

-Eres incapaz de comprenderlo, Tania -con testó Edward con frialdad y desprecio-. Bella no se casa pensando en el divorcio, no ha puesto un precio a nuestro futuro hijo.

¿Dinero?, ¿era esa la ventaja de casarse en Cali fornia?, continuó preguntándose Bella, en silencio. -Peor para ella, teniendo en cuenta que acostum bras a utilizar a las mujeres a tu antojo. Te la has lle vado al huerto, ¿verdad, Edward? -se burló Tania.

Bella comenzó a reflexionar confusamente sobre aquel precipitado matrimonio en el estado de Ne vada. Todo había sido obra de Edward... excepto su consentimiento... sobre el que él se había puesto ma nos a la obra nada más acostarse con ella, reflexionó.

-Las mujeres tienden a sacar de los hombres justo lo que ponen, Tania -comentó Edward-. Las que utilizan a los hombres, al final son utilizadas. Y ocurre que Bella es completamente distinta de ti.

-¡Ah, qué suerte has tenido de que semejante bo balicona cayera en tus manos como fruta madura! -exclamó Tania-. Excepto porque este movi miento avaro y miserable tuyo al final te va a salir muy caro, Edward. ¡Muy caro!

-Adelante, llévame ante los Tribunales, Tania. No me importa pagar cada céntimo que me cueste deshacerme de ti.

-¡Te sacaré hasta el último céntimo! -juró Tania apretando los dientes.

-Tu comportamiento en la negociación del acuerdo prematrimonial no deja lugar a dudas sobre ello, querida. Eres una sacacuartos -afirmó Edward.

Bella reflexionó sobre los acuerdos prematrimo niales. Siempre los había encontrado de un horrible cinismo. Era como dar por sentado que el compro miso matrimonial sería transitorio, necesariamente, y que se imponía hacer una división de bienes de an temano. De haber mencionado Edward la posibilidad de firmar uno, Bella se habría echado atrás en su decisión. Sí, ella era por completo diferente. ¿Fruta madura, una bobalicona?

-Has roto tu promesa, abandonándome por ella -alegó Tania rabiosa, mirando a Bella.

-Bueno, creo que cualquier juez lo comprendería -comentó Edward estrechando a Bella con fuerza-. Mi mujer es exactamente lo contrario que tú, Tania...

-¡Yo soy una Denali! -declaró Tania con arro gancia-. ¡Eso significa algo! Conseguiré que me es cuchen, Edward Cullen.

-No me cabe duda -convino Edward sin darle im portancia-. Los periódicos airearán tu despecho, y de paso pondrán de relieve, en público, tu codicia. ¿Crees que les resultarás simpática?

-Así que te has cubierto las espaldas, ¿no? Crees que puedes engañarme, ¿verdad?

Los insultos se intercambiaban rápidamente, todo se aireaba a la velocidad del rayo. Para Bella, resul taba evidente que Tania era una sacacuartos. A pe sar de su apellido.

-No llegamos a ningún acuerdo, Tania -afirmó Edward-. No te conformaste con lo que te ofrecía.

-¿Y qué te parece este acuerdo? -preguntó Tania alzando la mano izquierda en un puño bien apre tado, para enseñar un anillo con un enorme dia mante-. Esto demuestra algo.

-Sí, demuestra mi buena voluntad, de la que tú trataste de aprovecharte.

-Bueno, pues no pienso devolvértelo -respondió Tania sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Ni yo quiero que me lo devuelvas. No quiero nada relacionado contigo. No tenemos nada más que decirnos.

-¡Excepto a través de nuestros abogados!

-Perfecto. Y ahora, si no te importa...

-¡Felicidades! -exclamó Tania mirando una vez más a Bella de arriba abajo-. ¡Acabas de ga narte a un cerdo!

Tania Denali escenificó una salida airosa y arrogante de la capilla y, al llegar a la puerta, se vol vió con la espalda rígida, negando elocuentemente con el gesto que se sintiera herida. Igual que Mike, reflexionó Bella. Sentirse rechazado era desagrada ble, pero ser rechazado, además, en favor de otra persona... era una situación capaz de sacar de cual quier persona lo peor que hubiera en ella.

Tanto Edward como ella habían errado al hacer la primera elección. La cuestión era: ¿habrían elegido bien la segunda vez? Así lo esperaba Bella, de todo corazón. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar pensar que ambos se habían precipitado a casarse lanzándose a la revancha. Edward parecía ser todo lo que no era Mike, y ella... era exactamente lo contrario de Tania: fruta madura. Bella se estremeció. Edward la atrajo hacia sí.

-Lamento mucho que te hayas visto en esta situa ción, Bella. Ha sido culpa mía.

-¿Soy fruta madura, Edward? -preguntó Bella elevando la vista hacia él con ansiedad.

-Sí -contestó él con ojos brillantes-. La fruta madura más hermosa que se haya cruzado jamás en mi camino. Me considero el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerte por esposa, Bella. Y deseo, ne cesito ardientemente estar a solas contigo.

Edward la atrajo a su lado, la sacó de la capilla y la llevó de nuevo a la suite. Bella se sintió en parte re confortada, pero su mente no dejaba de reflexionar confusamente en lo ocurrido. ¿Había calculado Edward la diferencia entre Tania y ella?, ¿cuándo había deci dido sustituida por Tania? Y, lo más importante de todo, ¿era ella la candidata más barata?, ¿una ganga?

()()()()()()()()()()()(((()()()()()()()()((()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**que les pareció, ehhhhh cada vez esto se pone mejor que no,,,,, ADELANTO**

_**Voy a tomar un avión para Sedona para ir a co mer contigo, ¿te parece bien? Llevaré a mi esposa conmigo. **_

_**-Bueno, entonces... -Edward creyó escuchar la sonrisa de su padre a través del teléfono. Sin duda**_

_**-Entonces... ¿no hay problema? -preguntó Edward satisfecho-. He reservado una habitación en L'Auberge Inn de Sedona para esta noche. **_

_**-¿No vamos a quedarnos en casa de tu padre? **_

_**-¿Cómo?, ¿en nuestra luna de miel? **_

_**-Ah, ¿es que vamos de luna de miel? **_

_**-Después de la boda viene la luna de miel, Bella -afirmó Edward-. Lo haremos todo como debe ser. **_

_**-¿Por qué hiciste eso con ella? ¿Es que era la única forma de conseguir esposa e hijos?, ¿com prándolos? **_

_**-¿En serio?, ¿y no será más bien que soy fruta madura, que no voy a costarte todo lo que te costaría Tania Denali? ¡Una ganga, vamos! **_


	7. visita parte I

Hola nenas, discúlpenme por subir tan tarde, ayer no pude dormir y me termine durmiendo hasta las 9am jaja y apenas reaccione jajaj siendo las 4 de la tarde, aquí les traigo nuevo cap disfrútenlo, lamento decirles que solo quedan 3 capitulos y el epilogo sii esta chica ya se ira, pero eso si vendre con una nueva historia algo similar, una idea que me llego viendo una linda luna de miel. Jajaj se cuidan y gracias como siempre a todas que las adoro muchooo son la luz de esta historia…

()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))9)

Capítulo 7

NADA MÁS entrar en la suite y quedarse a so las, Edward la atrajo a sus brazos. Bella no pretendía ponerse rígida, pero no podía evi tarlo. Se sentía mal, y no quería fingir que lo ocu rrido no la había afectado. Apretó las manos nervio samente contra el pecho de Edward, sujetando el ramo, y sintió que su corazón latía angustiosamente, en lugar de lleno de felicidad.

-Estás preocupada por lo que ha dicho Tania, ¿verdad? -preguntó Edward.

-Bueno, no por... todo lo que ha dicho -respon dió Bella jugueteando con la botonadura de la cha queta de Edward.

-Dime qué te preocupa, Bella. Deja que intente arreglar la situación.

-No me contaste nada de ella.

-Ella es absolutamente irrelevante para nosotros.

No, Tania no era irrelevante, y el hecho de que Edward la hubiera rechazado de ese modo tan brusco y precipitado, sin darle una segunda oportunidad, no era de su agrado. Era excesivamente... descuidado e insensible por su parte.

-Esta mañana aún estabas comprometido con ella -le recordó Bella.

Según Tania, él era un cerdo y un calculador, y efectivamente debía haber calculado cuál de las dos mujeres le convenía, dadas sus prisas. ¿Habría re chazado a Tania después de asegurarse de que ella le daba el consentimiento?

-Sí, técnicamente seguía comprometido con ella esta mañana, sí -contestó Edward-. Pero no en mi co razón.

-¿En tu corazón, Edward? -repitió Bella elevando la vista hacia él para comprobar su sinceridad.

-Anoche, cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, tu presencia había hecho del todo imposible que me casara con Tania. Jamás podría haber vuelto con ella después de estar contigo, Bella -Edward parecía completamente sincero. Su voz y su expresión de desagrado fue real, cuando añadió-: Llamé por telé fono a Tania esta mañana a las siete en punto para decirle que, definitivamente, todo había terminado entre nosotros.

-Te oí hablar por teléfono cuando bajaba las es caleras.

-Hablaba con mi abogado. Tenía que notificárselo.

-¿A causa del... acuerdo matrimonial?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso con ella? ¿Es que era la única forma de conseguir esposa e hijos?, ¿com prándolos?

Los labios de Edward se torcieron en un gesto bur lón de amargo desprecio. Después todo su rostro pa reció ponerse rígido, y sus ojos brillaron con ci nismo al responder:

-En los Estados Unidos son frecuentes los acuer dos prematrimoniales, Bella, sobre todo desde que el divorcio se ha convertido en un pasatiempo que saca a flote a más de un abogado. Económicamente, ofrecen protección y seguridad.

-Y si esa es vuestra costumbre aquí, Edward, ¿por qué no me ofreciste a mí uno? -preguntó Bella.

Edward no supo contestar de inmediato. Bella tuvo la impresión de que, de pronto, los engranajes de su cerebro habían dejado de funcionar. El silen cio se impuso mientras Edward calculaba la respuesta. Aquello la irritó. Bella se apartó de él asustada, sintiéndose impotente, alienada y sin esperanza. Ja más sentiría simpatía por ningún tipo de trato pre matrimonial, y Edward había estado a punto de firmar uno.

Bella lanzó el ramo de flores sobre un sillón. Los anillos brillaron en su dedo, burlándose de las promesas eternas. Su corazón sangraba ante un sueño con el que él se había comprometido y, de pronto, se resquebrajaba. Bella lamentó haber es cogido a Edward por esposo.

-¿Quieres un acuerdo económico, Bella? -pre guntó él, desinflado-. Me encargaré de ello inme diatamente, si eso te hace sentirte más segura.

-¿Segura? -repitió Bella, que hubiera podido reír a carcajadas de no haberse tratado de una broma de mal gusto-. ¡No! -explotó volviéndose hacia él-. ¡De haber firmado un acuerdo así, le estaría dando la razón a Mike¡ ¡Demostraría ser la prostituta que él dice dejándome comprar! ¡No te atrevas jamás a tratarme como a tal, Edward Cullen!

-Creí que... parecías molesta porque no te lo hu biera sugerido -se excusó Edward confuso.

-De habérmelo sugerido, jamás me habría casado contigo -contestó Bella con desprecio-. Firmar ese acuerdo es como pensar en el divorcio antes de ha berse casado, es una burla. Sobre todo si se piensa tener hijos. ¡Sobre todo! -repitió Bella con apasio nada convicción.

-Esa es precisamente la razón por la que no te su gerí firmar nada, Bella -declaró él borrando de su rostro toda preocupación.

-¿En serio?, ¿y no será más bien que soy fruta madura, que no voy a costarte todo lo que te costaría Tania Denali? ¡Una ganga, vamos!

Edward retrocedió. Por un delirante segundo, Bella creyó haber dado en el clavo. Pero entonces Edward es talló violentamente.

-¡No voy a permitir que pienses eso de ti misma! ¡Ni de mí!

Al verlo acercarse, Bella se estremeció. Fue un shock. No esperaba causar semejante tormenta con sus palabras. Un hombre calculador habría reaccio nado de otro modo, se habría controlado. Pero no había medida en los gestos de Edward, ni en su voz o en su pasión.

-El dinero no tiene nada que ver en mi elección, Bella. Te he elegido a ti, por ti misma. Ayer por la mañana me senté en aquella sala de conferencias y te observé. Estuve observándote mientras hablabas, y tu forma de vibrar, tu forma de irradiar calor me atrajo hacia ti con tanta fuerza que...

-¿Fue entonces?, ¿me deseaste entonces? -pre guntó ella.

-¡Sí! ¡Te deseé tanto que incluso pensé en invi tarte a comer, solo para poder estar a tu lado más tiempo!

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-No. Porque al bajar del podio vi tu anillo de compromiso. Eso significaba que pertenecías a otro hombre. Y estaba convencido de que no eras de esas mujeres a las que se puede comprar, de esas que re chazan un compromiso anterior a la primera de cambio -Bella sacudió la cabeza atónita ante aque llas revelaciones-. Me hiciste odiar la idea de ca sarme con Tania -añadió Edward con desprecio al pronunciar el nombre-. Tania, que no dejaba de subir constantemente el precio en la negociación del acuerdo prematrimonial, cuando supo que quería te ner un hijo.

Edward se desató la corbata de seda y se desabro chó el cuello de la camisa como si se estuviera aho gando. Luego continuó:

-Entonces... después, cuando ya iba a salir del hotel, te vi discutiendo con un hombre que jugaba en una mesa de blackjack. Te vi quitarte el anillo y devolvérselo.

-¿Me viste?

-Eso me dejó paralizado. Te observé caminar hacia el vestíbulo, y no pude pensar en otra cosa más que en hacerte mía. ¡Podía hacerte mía... te tendría!

De modo que había acertado al juzgar la actitud de Edward en el vestíbulo. Él estaba decidido a reclamarla por esposa. Bella permaneció en silencio, Edward continuó:

-Si eso te parece mal, lo siento. A mí no. Actué en consecuencia. Y, lo que es más... -añadió quitán dose la chaqueta y desabrochándose a toda prisa los botones del chaleco-... pienso seguir actuando en consecuencia.

El chaleco salió volando. En un instante Edward estuvo ante ella, agarrándola de los antebrazos, con los ojos brillantes de deseo, derribando cualquier barrera que pudiera quedar en pie entre ellos dos.

-Tú accediste a venir conmigo, Bella -añadió Edward-. Anoche me deseaste. Y esta mañana me has deseado. Consentiste en casarte conmigo. Eres mi mujer.

Era cierto. Todo era cierto. Bella se quedó mi rándolo, sobrecogida ante la pasión que él demos traba. De pronto ya no tenían importancia los cálcu los que él hubiera podido hacer, porque los había hecho por ella... porque la deseaba.

-Eres mi esposa -repitió Edward con voz cargada de pasión-. Y así seguirá siendo.

Edward la besó, y su deseo se derramó sobre la boca de Bella prendiendo en ella el deseo y bo rrando toda preocupación, obligándola a perderse en la salvaje excitación y ansia de ser un solo ser con él, tal y como había sucedido la noche anterior, tal y como podía volver a suceder...

Edward gimió en voz alta y la levantó en brazos, apretándola contra su pecho, dejando caer sobre su rostro una lluvia de besos mientras murmuraba:

-Conseguiré que te sientas bien, conseguiré que te sientas bien.

Aquel susurro frenético cayó sobre el corazón de Bella hinchándolo de felicidad. Bella se aferró a él devolviéndole apasionadamente los besos. No era necesario que nada tuviera sentido. El deseo frené tico tenía sentido por sí mismo.

Edward se quedó de pie, junto a la cama que ya ha bían compartido, desvistiéndola. Logró calmarse, hacerlo con exquisito cuidado, y sus ojos brillaron contemplando cada parte de su cuerpo que iba des cubriendo.

-Eres tan preciosa para mí. ¿Lo sabías?, ¿te lo había dicho?

Sus manos la acariciaban causándole exquisitos estremecimientos. Él sabía cómo tocarla.

-Sí -afirmó ella-. Sí, tú también eres precioso para mí, Edward.

Bella hizo con él lo mismo que él había hecho. Le quitó el resto de la ropa tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando al posar sus manos sobre aquel cuerpo masculino glorioso, gozando de su perfecta muscu latura, de la tersura brillante de su piel. Y se llenó de júbilo al ver que él se estremecía. Sabía que estaba tan excitado por sus caricias como ella lo estaba por las de él. Resultaba especialmente increíble dejar que sus dedos recorrieran la impresionante muscula tura de sus muslos, agarrar y acariciar su sexo, sentir su poder.

-Bella... -jadeó Edward su nombre, con un deseo apenas contenido. Las manos de Edward la tomaron por la cintura para levantarla, deslizando cuerpo con tra cuerpo-. Rodéame con tus piernas por las caderas. Quiero sentir cómo me abrazas, cómo me deseas...

Bella obedeció. Lo abrazó con los brazos y con las piernas, sujetando su cabeza sobre la suave al mohada de sus pechos mientras Edward la sostenía y balanceaba instintivamente ambos cuerpos en unión. La penetración fue tan delicada, tan suave, tan increíblemente satisfactoria e intensa, que Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Edward deslizó ambas manos por su espalda.

-Échate hacia atrás, yo te sujetaré. No permitiré que te caigas.

Bella ni siquiera lo dudó. No tenía sentido cues tionarse si Edward tenía la fuerza suficiente para suje tarla. Se echó hacia atrás y Edward la penetró más profundamente, aumentando la sensación de íntima unión. Sus pechos quedaron al aire, perfectamente dispuestos al alcance de los labios de Edward. Y cuando él comenzó a besarlos el placer aumentó de tal modo que Bella se sacudió a un lado y a otro. La escalada de excitación creció, Bella se sintió lanzada a las olas del placer.

-Oh... oh... oh... -se oyó a sí misma jadear.

Bella no podía hacer nada, no podía mostrarse activa. Se sentía por completo poseída, dulcemente hechizada en su interior. Edward posó su cuerpo tré mulo sobre la cama, sujetándola y penetrándola más, para transformar el voluptuoso rotar de su sexo dentro de ella en un baile rítmico que le causó olas de éxtasis. La fiera sacudida de placer que la embar gaba cada vez que él la penetraba se convirtió de pronto en un repentino estado de deliciosa paz.

Bella se sintió flácida cuando Edward rodó con ella por la cama para ocuparla de lleno. Él se tumbó de espaldas y ella quedó a medias encima de él. Po día escuchar su corazón latiendo bajo el oído como si la sangre de Edward corriera por sus venas. Enton ces, en su mente, surgió un pensamiento: «este es mi marido... » Y con esa idea se deslizó igualmente una grata sensación de felicidad.

¿Qué más podía pedir, sexual mente hablando? Edward la excitaba más allá de lo que cualquier hom bre hubiera podido hacerla jamás. Y le encantaba su cuerpo. Era suyo, podía tenerlo cuando quisiera, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Tenía todas las razo nes del mundo para ser feliz.

-Creo que será mejor que te quite la corona de flores, si es que quieres guardarla de recuerdo -se ñaló Edward.

-Mmm...

-Está un poco estropeada, pero estabas fantástica con ella, toda desnuda, Bella. Como una novia.

Bella podía captar el placer en su tono de voz, la satisfacción sexual que Edward sentía al verla. Y su satisfacción física. Sonrió y disfrutó de las caricias sobre su cabello, mientras él le quitaba la corona. Un sueño hecho realidad. Aunque, en cierto sentido, solo se había hecho realidad gracias a la codicia de Tania Denali, que había exigido un precio dema siado alto. El precio de un hijo, en realidad. Era ofensivo, cruel, detestable y calculador. Si alguien era un cerdo, esa era Tania, decidió Bella. Sin embargo la idea suscitó en ella otra cuestión.

-Edward...

-Mmm -contestó él masajeando su cabeza, tras haberle quitado la corona.

-¿Te habrías casado con Tania de no haberme conocido?

El pecho de Edward se elevó y volvió a bajar inha lando y expirando un largo suspiro.

-Ella ha desaparecido, Bella. Ahora estamos solo nosotros.

Bella lo miró de una forma que le decía que no estaba celosa, que su mente no vagaba por caminos negativos o retorcidos.

-Lo sé, y me alegro. De verdad me alegro.

-¡Bien! -contestó él profundamente aliviado.

-Solo quiero saber si habrías seguido adelante con ella de no haberme tenido a mí para sustituirla.

El rostro de Edward se puso tenso. Bella vio en sus ojos un brillo de sinceridad.

-Sí, me habría casado con ella. Pero dada la for tuna que me pedía, habría insistido en quedarme con la custodia total de los niños que hubiéramos tenido.

Sus hijos. Bella lo creyó. En su mundo, viendo los sucesivos matrimonios de su padre, Edward no podía apostar demasiado por ella relación matrimo nial. Sin embargo los hijos... eso sí que era impor tante. Era comprensible que Edward prefiriera a una mujer que deseaba ser madre, que valorara la mater nidad por encima del dinero.

-Sé que tú jamás tendrías un hijo para hacerme chantaje con él, Bella -añadió Edward con una ex presión dulce, acariciándola-. Tú quieres compartir, te importan las cosas. Quieres lo mejor. Quieres es tar segura de que nuestro hijo tenga... -sonrió- ... seguridad emocional.

-El dinero no da esa seguridad, Edward.

-Lo sé, yo también quiero darle a nuestro hijo esa seguridad. ¿Vas a dejar la píldora, Bella?

Era el momento de decidirse. Aquel había sido un día plagado de decisiones importantes. No tenía sen tido vacilar a última hora, a propósito de una última decisión.

-Sí, para eso nos hemos casado, ¿no? Para ser padres.

-Bueno, también tiene otras ventajas, esposa mía -rió Edward con ojos pícaros, rodando sobre su espalda, exultante de felicidad-. Voy a disfrutar cada minuto y cada esfuerzo que hagamos para concebir un niño. Cuanto antes te quedes embarazada, mejor. Quiero darle una alegría a mi padre, un nieto.

Su padre... el único motivo de Edward para ca sarse. La sombra de la preocupación volvió a inva dir la mente de Bella. ¿Qué pasaría si no lograba quedarse embarazada?, ¿qué pasaría si no podía te ner hijos? Todo dependía de ello. ¡Todo!

SONRIENTE, Edward descolgó el auricular para llamar a su padre. Su mujer estaba en el piso de arriba, sonriendo también, preparándose para el viaje a Sedona. No quedaba ningún pro blema por resolver, todo estaba en marcha. Rosita Perez, el ama de llaves, respondió.

-Soy Edward Cullen. ¿Qué tal está mi padre esta mañana?

-No muy bien, señorito Edward, pero yo diría que es mal humor más que otra cosa. ¿Quiere usted ha blar con él?

-Sí, claro.

Edward esperó. La noticia mejoraría su humor. Se gún decían, las buenas noticias eran la mejor medicina.

-Ya iba siendo hora de que llamaras -sonó la es cueta y típica respuesta de su padre.

-Voy a tomar un avión para Sedona para ir a co mer contigo, ¿te parece bien?

-Por supuesto, pero estas malditas enfermeras no me dejan levantarme a hacer nada. Y los médicos se pasan la vida a mi alrededor. Son una pandilla de charlatanes, ya sabes.

-Llevaré a mi esposa conmigo.

-¿Tu esposa?, ¿has dicho a tu esposa?

-Eso he dicho. Nos casamos ayer.

-Bueno, entonces... -Edward creyó escuchar la sonrisa de su padre a través del teléfono. Sin duda, un hecho consumado como ese era el mejor ali vio- ... ¡eh, bien hecho! -rio su padre-. Inteligente movimiento, ese de secuestrar a Tania y evitar la ceremonia que estaba preparando. Tanta tontería...

-No me he casado con Tania.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que no me he casado con Tania. Rompí con ella y me casé con otra mujer mucho mejor, Bella Swan.

-¿Cómo?, ¿con quién? -preguntó su padre ele vando el tono de voz.

-Tranquilo, papá. Querías que me casara, y me he casado. Me he casado con una mujer que no solo es inteligente y guapa, sino que además tiene cora zón. Hasta su nombre resulta cálido... Bella. Por fa vor, recuérdalo cuando vayamos a visitarte.

-¿Bella qué?

-Bella Swan. Ahora Bella Cullen.

-No conozco a ningún Swan.

-La conocerás a ella, si la tratas bien.

-¿Dónde la has conocido?

-Aquí, en Las Vegas.

-No será una bailarina de esas de revista, ¿no? -preguntó su padre suspicaz.

-No. En realidad Bella trabaja para nuestra empresa. Es de la delegación de Sidney. Es australiana.

-Eso está un poco lejos, ¿no? ¿Qué tienen de malo las mujeres americanas?

-No tienen nada de malo, pero para mí, esta aus traliana tiene mucho más atractivo que cualquier otra mujer del planeta.

-Eso suena muy impulsivo -musitó el anciano-. Son buena familia, los Denali. ¿Qué sabes tú de la familia Swan?, ¿tienen buena salud?

-Bella tiene dos hermanas con hijos. ¿Satisfe cho?

-Debería haberse hecho el test primero.

-¿Obligaste a mi madre a hacerse el test de fertilidad? -preguntó Edward.

-Entonces eran otros tiempos, tú mismo lo di jiste. Además, yo era más joven que tú. ¿Cuántos años tiene la mujer con la que te has casado?

-Es lo suficientemente joven como para tener hi jos. Y yo también.

-¡Bah! ¡Pero si tienes canas! Será mejor que empieces cuanto antes.

-Eso intentamos.

-¡Bien!

-Me alegro de que lo apruebes -contestó Edward.

-No utilices ese tono conmigo, chico. He tenido que presionarte para que hicieras las cosas bien. Tráete a esa mujer y ya veremos.

-Se llama Bella, papá. Será mejor que no lo olvides, o no nos quedaremos contigo mucho tiempo.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No, simplemente te digo cómo están las cosas.

-Pues espero que no te hayas dejado llevar por el cerebro que tienes por debajo del cinturón, Edward.

-Bueno, creo que los dos cerebros han hecho una buena operación.

-¿Cuándo llegaréis? -preguntó su padre incó modo.

-Hacia mediodía.

-Espero vuestra visita con impaciencia.

-Esa es la idea.

Edward escuchó las carcajadas de su padre mien tras colgaba el auricular. Aquello le elevó el ánimo, era bueno que se hubiera casado. Y mejor aún que se hubiera casado con Bella, una esposa que merecía la pena en todos los sentidos. Concebir un hijo no sería ninguna dificultad. Bella debía quedarse em barazada de inmediato. Había perdido tres meses con Tania, y su padre contaba con un año de vida, aproximadamente. Eso significaba que quedaban justo nueve meses. Edward decidió tomarse una se mana libre para disfrutar de su luna de miel. Conce bir un hijo con Bella era más importante que cual quier otra cosa.

Bella había hecho las maletas y estaba lista para viajar a Sedona. La idea de conocer en persona al padre de Edward, Carlisle Cullen, bastaba para acabar con sus nervios. No necesitaba además comprobar si tenía correo electrónico en el ordenador. Probable mente lo mejor era no mirarlo siquiera.

Aún era medianoche en Sidney, así que si alguien de su familia había contestado a su mensaje, proba blemente no esperara respuesta hasta unas cuantas horas después. Bella les había dado la noticia y ha bía adjuntado una foto de la boda, pero no sabía si su hermana Alice, o su marido, Jasper, habían lle gado a casa y encendido el ordenador. Mejor no comprobarlo.

Bella se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo. Quería asegurarse de que su aspecto le resultaría agradable a Carlisle Cullen. Llevaba uno de los trajes de chaqueta de la conferencia, elegante pero de sport. Esperaba que su aspecto fuera adecuado, como esposa de Edward.

La esposa de Edward Cullen... Su mente volvió a recordar el mensaje que le había mandado a su fami lia:

_Hoy me he casado con Edward Cullen, el presi dente de Cullen Resources. Mando una foto de la boda. les explicaré todo cuando los vea. Edward, sencillamente, me fascinó. En cuanto podamos, ire mos a casa juntos para que lo conozcan y para ayu darme a arreglarlo todo allí. Hasta entonces. _

Bella volvió al dormitorio y se quedó mirando el ordenador portátil. ¿Qué diría su familia? Ningún reproche lograría cambiar la situación, era un hecho consumado. Quizá hubieran contestado felicitán dola. Y ahí estaba el ordenador, apagado. Como la caja de Pandora.

Bella suspiró. No mirar era de cobardes. Abrió el ordenador a toda prisa y lo encendió. Tenía un mensaje. ¡De Alice! El corazón le latió acelerado mientras lo leía.

_¡Vaya bomba! He llamado a mamá y ha llorado mucho por haberse perdido la boda, pero dice que si tú eres feliz, el/a también. Espera con impacien cia el momento de conocer a tu marido. _

_También he llamado a Rosalie, y dice que debes estar loca, precipitándote así. Tenías que haberlo traído primero a casa. A pesar de todo, te desea lo mejor, y espera que no hayas cometido un error. _

_Yo he mirado la foto una sola vez, y he pensado que, de no tener a Jasper, el tipo con el que te has ca sado también podría haberme fascinado a mí. Cual quier día. O cualquier noche. Y ese anillo que llevas en la foto... eso sí que es un anillo de verdad. ¡Bien hecho, Bella! _

_Te mando todo mi amor. Apenas puedo esperar a verlo en carne y hueso. _

Bella suspiró aliviada. El mensaje era positivo. Y, pensándolo bien, su madre se sentiría aliviada de haberse ahorrado la boda. Pagar las de sus herma nas había sido la ruina. En cuanto a Rosalie... Bella también esperaba no haber cometido un error, pero no estaba dispuesta a adoptar una actitud negativa. Confiaba en haber tomado la decisión más inteligente de su vida. Inmediatamente mandó una respuesta:

_Gracias, Alice. Seguiré en contacto antes de ir a veros con Edward. Hasta pronto. Con cariño, Bella_.

Tras mandar el mensaje, Bella apagó el ordenador y bajó las escaleras. Entonces oyó a Edward que subía. Su atractiva y sexy imagen la cautivó, haciéndole recordar las palabras de Alice. Sí. Edward la había fascinado, y no se arre pentía de ello. De hecho, si quisiera seducirla en aquel mismo instante...

-He llamado a un botones. ¿Tienes la maleta he cha?, ¿estás lista?

-¿Tengo buen aspecto para conocer a tu padre?

Los ojos de Edward vagaron por su silueta. Los pe zones de Bella se tensaron y todo su cuerpo se es tremeció.

-¡Perfecta! -exclamó él con voz ronca-. No te preocupes por mi padre, Bella. Tú eres la esposa que deseo, enseguida se dará cuenta.

Edward se acercó a ella resuelto, con una firmeza que Bella comenzaba a saber interpretar. Nada im pediría a Edward obtener lo que deseaba. Su corazón saltó de júbilo al comprender que era a ella a quien había deseado nada más verla. Por fin era suya, pero... ¿lo seguiría siendo, si no conseguía darle un hijo? Nada de pensamientos negativos, se reprochó mientras él la abrazaba.

-Mi padre espera nuestra visita con impaciencia.

-Sí... será interesante... -sonrió ella-. Padre e hijo.

-Siempre de guasa -rió Edward-. ¿Has recibido respuesta de tu familia?

-Sí, la noticia ha sido una bomba, pero nos de sean lo mejor. Están deseando conocerte.

-Entonces... ¿no hay problema? -preguntó Edward satisfecho-. He reservado una habitación en L'Auberge Inn de Sedona para esta noche.

-¿No vamos a quedarnos en casa de tu padre?

-¿Cómo?, ¿en nuestra luna de miel?

-Ah, ¿es que vamos de luna de miel?

-Después de la boda viene la luna de miel, Bella -afirmó Edward-. Lo haremos todo como debe ser.

Edward se inclinó para besarla. Poniendo él tanto empeño, era imposible que nada saliera mal, pensó Bella,

()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))9)

**Aquí ta el adelanto uyy si, MIKE aunque no este presente es molesto jajajaj**

_**-Dos contra uno, eso no es justo. **_

_**-Tú te lo has buscado. Y ahora, si dejaras de suponer que Bella es una mujer fácil, podríamos dis frutar de una espléndida comida juntos. **_

_**-Solo estaba probándola -comentó Carlisle sentándose en la silla, gesticulando-. Has traído a una extraña a la familia. ¿Cómo se supone que vaya conocerla sino? **_

_**-Cierto. A su lado. Mike no tenía nada que hacer. Ni aunque Edward lo hubiera dejado verte -co mentó Rosalie. **_

_**-Edward no impidió a Mike verme -contestó Bella molesta-. Mike nos estaba esperando en el vestíbulo del hotel, y trató por todos los medios de poner a Edward contra mí. Me insultó. Gracias a Dios, Edward no le hizo caso. **_

_**-Me refiero a la noche anterior, cuando Mike te buscó siguiendo el rastro de tus maletas -respondió Rosalie-. Quería hacer las paces contigo, pero Edward no lo dejó.**_

**Las dejo con esto por que imaginaran que pasara habrá una gran PELEA!**


	8. visita parte II

**Jjajaj aquí ya solo dos cap y me despido, buu, jaja ojala disfruten este cap, como siempre gracias por sus lindos comentarios, Kalita me lees la mente, no se vale que tu marido edward lo haga, tendré que entrenar para no dejarme, jaja uy déjenme decirles que yo soy team Nesscob, pero adoro escribir de Bellward, si es raro, solo que no me gustan mucho las historias donde Jacob compite con Edward, aunque si es lo mejor jajaj me gustan en donde a pesar de que Jacob ama a bella hace todo porque se quede con Edward aja si pocas historias pero las hay jaja Cuídense mordiditas de parte de Edward jaja uyy ya vienen la comic con wiiii**

()()()()()()()(/)()()())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Capítulo 8

LAS FANTÁSTICAS formaciones rocosas roji zas de Sedona parecían levantarse inesperada mente, en medio del desierto de Arizona, igual que The OIgas se levantaban rojizas en el centro de Australia. Bella estaba atónita ante aquella creación de la naturaleza. Disfrutó de magníficas vistas desde el avión, antes de aterrizar en el aeropuerto que, sor prendentemente, se izaba sobre lo alto de una colina que dominaba la ciudad. El chófer de Carlisle Cullen los esperaba. El camino también resultó sorpren dente. Primero bajaron la colina, después atravesaron la ciudad y, por último, subieron otra colina más hasta llegar a una enorme mansión de piedra y madera.

Desde aquel lugar las vistas eran espectaculares. La casa tenía enormes ventanales y porches desde donde conCullenlas. A un lado del jardín, una enorme piscina con barbacoa. Todo parecía dispuesto para una vida cómoda y relajada, nada formal. Aque llo tranquilizó a Bella.

Una mujer mexicana de mediana edad los recibió en la puerta. Era Rosita Perez, el ama de llaves.

-Sea usted bienvenida, señora. ¡Qué noticia tan maravillosa! -exclamó la mujer guiñándole un ojo a Edward-. El señor Carlisle ha pedido fajitas para comer. Es buena señal.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Edward.

-En su porche favorito. He llevado allí bebidas y algo para picar. Adelante, los está esperando -aña dió Rosita.

Edward y Bella atravesaron un enorme salón con una chimenea de piedra y muebles de madera tapizados en piel.

-¿Qué son las fajitas? -preguntó Bella.

-Es el plato favorito de mi padre, una especie de tortita con carne y verduras dentro, con muchas es pecias.

-¿Picante?

-No, no demasiado, pero habrá más cosas que escoger, así que tranquila. Podrás comer.

-Los nervios me dan hambre.

-Pues dedícate al avocado y al maíz-recomendó Edward riendo y abriendo la puerta de cristal que daba al porche.

Bella respiró hondo y salió. El porche era enor me, amueblado con una mesa de hierro y cristal y si llas a juego. Había también pequeñas mesitas de apoyo para las tumbonas, esparcidas aquí y allá.

La primera señal de la presencia de Carlisle Cullen fue el sonido del periódico al cerrarse. Bella volvió la cabeza en aquella dirección y vio a un hombre le vantarse de una de las tumbonas. Tras ella, Edward cerró la puerta y la tomó del brazo mientras Carlisle se acercaba. Su primer pensamiento fue que aquel hombre era Edward con treinta años más. El parecido era sorprendente, excepto por las canas y el desmejoramiento evidente en el rostro del padre. Tenían la misma estatura, los mismos rasgos imponentes y el mismo aire de autoridad. Sin duda, los encuentros entre ambos debían ser una lucha de titanes.

-Bella, este es mi padre -dijo Edward-. Papá, esta es mi mujer.

Frente a aquel hombre de figura imponente, Bella desplegó todo su instinto como vendedora. Inmediatamente tomó la iniciativa.

-Hola -saludó calurosamente, sonriendo, mien tras se adelantaba para estrecharle la mano y lo mi raba directamente a los ojos-. Esperaba impaciente el momento de conocerlo, señor Cullen.

Carlisle Cullen tomó su mano y la sujetó sonriente, como si aquella aproximación abierta y calurosa lo divirtiera.

-Impresionante. Es una chica brillante... con piernas de bailarina de cabaret -añadió desviando la vista hacia Edward.

-No le hagas caso, Bella. Mi padre tiene fijación con las bailarinas de cabaret.

-Mi hijo dice que eres bella e inteligente -añadió Carlisle lanzando una carcajada y apretando con fuerza su mano-, y como ambas cosas son evidentes, creo que tendré que añadir yo algo más a la lista. Es un verdadero placer conocerte, Bella.

Bella se sentía manejada entre ellos dos. Aque llo la impulsó instintivamente a rebelarse.

-¿Es que vais a empezar a reíros los dos? ¿Que réis que me siente a comer, mientras tanto?

-Y es descarada, además -sonrió Carlisle Cullen dándole golpecitos de aprobación en la mano-. Creo que prefiero que me entretengas tú.

-Como no te andes con cuidado, papá, Bella te comerá vivo para el almuerzo.

-Sí, ya me he fijado en sus dientes, chico -re plicó el anciano de buen humor-. Primero te sonríe, y luego te come.

-Pues cuidado con los mordiscos -aconsejo Edward-. Y con los míos, también...

-Me encantan las buenas peleas -le confió Carlisle a Bella, rodeándola con un brazo y guiándola a la mesa-. Sobre todo cuando gano.

-Yo soy aquí el vencedor -declaró Edward con templando a Bella, tratando de darle a entender que ella era su premio.

-Ya lo veo -admitió su padre-. ¿Pero quién te presionó para que tomaras esposa? .

De nuevo, la sensación de ser un cero a la iz quierda para ellos animó a Bella, a hablar.

-En realidad, señor Cullen, fui yo quien tomo a Edward por esposo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Carlisle pasmado ante tanta teme ridad.

-Se puede decir que ambos nos tomamos mutua mente -sonrió Bella-. Yo también tomé una deci sión, ¿sabe?

Edward lanzó una carcajada. Carlisle la miró atónito.

-Tienes una lengua inteligente y muy afilada.

-Y el cerebro, también -añadió Edward-. ¿Qué quieres tomar, papá?

-Seguiré con el zumo.

-¿Y tú, Bella?

-Yo tomaré zumo, también. Gracias, Edward.

-Le dije a Rosita que trajera una botella de cham pán -señaló Carlisle.

-Me encanta, pero no con el estómago vacío -sonrió Bella.

-Entonces siéntate y come -ordenó Carlisle sujetán dole la silla a Bella.

-Gracias.

-Eres una joven... muy provocativa -añadió Carlisle señalándola con un dedo.

-¿Quiere usted decir... una mujer que no siempre dice «sí»? -preguntó Bella alargando la mano para tomar maíz y avocado-. Siempre me ha ido bien uti lizando mi propio cerebro, señor Cullen. No veo razón para dejar de hacerla, por el hecho de ha berme casado con su hijo -añadió orgullosa.

-Aquí tienes tu zumo, Bella -intervino Edward dejando a su lado el vaso.

-¿Y el mío? -gruñó su padre-. Yo soy el inválido aquí.

-Creía que estabas en plena pelea, papá.

-Dos contra uno, eso no es justo.

-Tú te lo has buscado. Y ahora, si dejaras de suponer que Bella es una mujer fácil, podríamos dis frutar de una espléndida comida juntos.

-Solo estaba probándola -comentó Carlisle sentándose en la silla, gesticulando-. Has traído a una extraña a la familia. ¿Cómo se supone que vaya conocerla sino?

-Podrías probar a confiar en mi juicio -reco mendó Edward de inmediato, dejando el vaso de zumo de su padre sobre la mesa.

-¡Hah! A los hombres les ciega la pasión.

-¿Crees que yo estoy ciego? -inquirió Edward mirando a Bella.

-No -sonrió Bella-. Solo encaprichado. Pero no importa, porque yo también lo estoy.

Carlisle Cullen lanzó una carcajada, divertido ante aquel intercambio entre su hijo y su nuera.

-¡Bien!, ¡muy bien! Como no te andes con cui dado, Edward, te va a dar sopas con ondas.

-Sería una novedad-replicó Edward sentándose en una silla y relajándose.

-Aun así, esas cosas pasan -replicó su padre sar cástico-. Puede que ahora se muestre sumisa, pero luego...

-¿Sabe, señor Cullen? -lo interrumpió Bella con diplomacia-, de donde yo provengo, es de mala educación hablar sobre alguien como si no estuviera presente.

-Esta mujer no tiene respeto por la autoridad -ase guró Carlisle entonces, con el ceño fruncido}-. Es exacta mente lo que había oído decir de los australianos.

-Entonces ha oído mal. Respetamos a la autori dad que nos muestra respeto a nosotros -se defendió Bella.

-¿Qué puesto ocupas en nuestra empresa, joven cita?

-Soy vendedora. Y trabajo duro para ganarme el respeto de los demás, señor Cullen. No me duermo en los laureles y dejo que la gente pase por encima de mí.

-Pero ahora estás casada con Edward –contestó Carlisle bruscamente-. ¿Vas a seguir trabajando?

-¿Es eso un problema para usted, señor Cullen?

-¿Qué hay de los hijos?, ¿piensas tener alguno?

Bella lanzó una mirada a Edward, que sonrió con fiado, dejándola responder. Había puesto toda su confianza en ella.

-Sí, pensamos tenerlos -contestó Bella sonriente.

-¿Y vas a seguir trabajando, entonces?

-Ser madre es prioritario para mí, señor Cullen, pero hacen falta nueve meses para ser madre. ¿Cree que voy a cruzarme de brazos mientras tanto?

-Tendrás que cuidarte durante el embarazo -aconsejó Carlisle con brusquedad-. Mi primera mujer, la madre de Edward, lo pasó muy mal. Tuvo proble mas. Jamás debiera haber tenido un hijo. Murió cuando Edward era solo un niño.

Aquellas palabras arrastraban sombras de tris teza. Bella se sintió inmediatamente conmovida. Sus deseos de rebelión desaparecieron, en favor de la simpatía que sintió hacia él.

-Lo siento -dijo en voz baja-. Quiero tener un hijo, en serio. Puede estar seguro de que me cuidaré cuando me quede embarazada, señor Cullen.

-Sí, bueno, no hay tiempo que perder. El tiempo no pasa en vano. Edward tiene treinta años, ¿sabes? Hace años que debió fundar una familia.

-Eso es difícil, teniendo en cuenta que conocí a Bella esta semana -comentó Edward-. y no puedes acusarme de haber perdido el tiempo, una vez que la conocí.

-Tienes respuesta para todo -se quejó Carlisle-. Bella, no haces más que comer maíz y avocado. Me alegro de que tengas buen apetito, pero a mí también me gusta.

-¿Quiere que le unte unos cuantos chips para us ted? -ofreció Bella de inmediato.

-No, gracias, yo lo haré, si me los pasas.

-¿Ya no eres un inválido? -preguntó Edward mientras Bella obedecía.

-Aún puedo comer solo -replicó Carlisle-. Ya veo que estás pletórico, solo porque te has casado.

-Siempre estoy pletórico, papá. Esa es la razón por la que me hiciste presidente de la empresa, ¿re cuerdas?

-Bueno, pues no te apresures tanto. Damian me llamó por teléfono ayer.

-Es muy cariñoso contigo, manteniendo el con tacto -sonrió Edward extrañamente, mirando a Bella-. Damian es mi hermanastro. Hijo de papá, con su tercera mujer.

-Sí, y es un hijo muy cariñoso -recalcó Carlisle Cullen, mirando a su hijo desafiante-. Su mujer está embarazada.

-Bien, entonces debo llamarlo y darle la enhora buena -asintió Edward.

-Va a darme un nieto antes que tú.

Bella captó de inmediato la tensión, que la hizo sentirse incómoda. ¿Trataba Carlisle Cullen de en frentar a ambos hijos, haciéndolos competir por la presidencia de Cullen Resources? De ser así, era un factor decisivo que Edward ni sIquIera habla men cionado. Bella observó a su marido. Edward no parecía en absoluto tenso. Sonreía, mantenía una actitud afable.

-Me alegro de que vayas a tener práctica con los niños antes de que Bella y yo te demos un nieto. De hecho, quizá esperemos una temporada para poder disfrutar antes de que Bella se quede embara zada. Opino que a los hijos hay que desearlos por .sí mismos... no utilizarlos como moneda de cambio -terminó con una sonrisa Edward, pero con cierta du reza en la mirada.

De pronto la tensión entre padre e hijo resultaba más que palpable. Bella sabía intuitivamente que Edward no se echaría atrás. Y tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera. Creía firmemente en lo que Edward había afirmado, estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con él, por mucho que no deseara esperar a tener ese hijo. Aun así, una cosa era complacer a su padre, y otra, muy distinta, seguir sus órdenes a pies juntillas. Edward no sería quien era de haber sucumbido man samente a las presiones de su padre. De pronto Carlisle Cullen se dirigió a ella.

-¿Tú también quieres esperar, Bella? -exigió saber con impaciencia y poca cortesía.

-Yo creo que marido y mujer deben estar de acuerdo en ese tema, y que es asunto de ellos única mente, de nadie más -contestó Bella con calma-. Estoy segura de que Edward tendrá en cuenta mis de seos tanto como yo tengo en cuenta los de él.

-¿Te das cuenta de que aún conservo el poder su ficiente como para apartar a Edward de la presiden cia? -continuó Carlisle Cullen dirigiéndose a Bella.

-Yo no me he casado con él por su posición, se ñor Cullen.

-¿Y por qué te has casado con él?

-Lo encontré alucinante, pensé que sería un gran padre para los hijos que deseo tener.

-¿Que lo encontraste alucinante? -repitió Carlisle.

O bien no comprendía la palabra, o bien lo había sorprendido. Bella decidió seguir el juego hasta el final.

-Mmm... él sabe inspirar en mí la lujuria más te rrible -añadió mirando a su marido.

-La inspiración es mutua -se apresuró Edward a contestar lanzándole una mirada igualmente ar diente.

-¡Basta! -exclamó Carlisle Cullen-. No hace falta que me demostréis en la mesa lo encaprichados que estáis el uno del otro. ¡Aquí no!

-En realidad, papá, no hemos venido a demos trarte nada. Hemos venido simplemente de visita -comentó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pues vaya una visita, si ni siquiera queréis abrir la botella de champán!

-Yo la abriré encantado-se ofreció Edward sacán dola de la cubitera que la mantenía fría-. ¿Quieres una copa ya, Bella?

-Sí, gracias. Estos chips están realmente delicio sos.

-¿Eres siempre tan directa? -preguntó Carlisle con exigencias, mirando a Bella.

-¿Acaso no lo ha sido usted conmigo, señor Cullen? -respondió ella.

-Solo trataba de probarte.

-¿Y he pasado el examen?

-Es evidente que Edward y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro -replicó Carlisle.

-Y eso, ¿es bueno, o malo? -inquirió Bella.

-Puedes llamarme Carlisle -respondió el anciano bajando la voz, respetuoso con ella por primera vez.

-Gracias, me lo tomaré como un cumplido -son rió Bella calurosamente.

-Así debes tomártelo, pero asegúrate de que mi hijo sea padre cuanto antes. No voy a esperar toda la vida a ser abuelo, ¿sabes?

Bella dedujo entonces que era al hijo de Edward a quien Carlisle quería, no al de Damian. Aquella idea quedó grabada en su mente durante toda la velada, mientras Carlisle Cullen les daba por fin la enhorabuena y les deseaba una feliz y productiva luna de miel.

El chófer los llevó a L'Auberge Inn, situado so bre un risco con una hermosa arboleda y rodeado por todas partes de precipicios. Edward había reser vado un bungalow románticamente amueblado al estilo provenzal francés.

-¿Se me permite expresar lo encantado que estoy de que me encuentres alucinante? -preguntó Edward en cuanto estuvieron solos.

Bella se echó a reír y le lanzó de nuevo aquella mirada devoradora.

-Tu padre no te ve con ojos de mujer, eso es evi dente.

-Solo me interesan tus ojos, Bella -afirmó él se rio, estrechándola en sus brazos-. Has sabido mane jar a mi padre brillantemente, pero... ¿puedo creer todo lo que has dicho?

-Tú sabes que el deseo es real, Edward. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo cuando...? -comenzó a decir Bella ruborizándose, recordando su respuesta sexual a él.

Edward acarició sus mejillas sonrosadas y clavó en ella la mirada mientras preguntaba, en voz baja: -¿Me encontrabas alucinante antes de romper con Mike?

Bella se ruborizó aún más bajo su mirada y sus preguntas. Su intensidad era tal que le hizo plante arse otra duda más. ¿Estaba Edward celoso de la rela ción que había mantenido con su ex novio?

-Eres perfectamente consciente de tu atractivo fí sico, Edward. Cualquier mujer te encontraría aluci nante. Así me lo dijo la vendedora de la boutique nupcial. Antes, no te conocía personalmente, en nin gún sentido...

-¿Y ahora que me conoces?

-Mike pertenece al pasado, es a ti a quien quiero.

Bella rodeó a Edward por el cuello y lo besó para demostrarle que no pensaba mirar atrás. Él era su marido, no deseaba a otro. Edward aprovechó el beso para arrastrarla en su pasión y llegar aún más lejos. Hicieron el amor frenéticamente, reafirmando su unión.

Horas más tarde, mientras se vestían para la cena y Edward insistía en que se pusiera un camisón de en caje para su «sexta fiesta» juntos, que se celebraría en el bungalow, Bella recordó la pregunta que se había hecho a sí misma durante la comida, en pre sencia de Carlisle Cullen.

-¿Es cierto que compites con tu hermanastro, Edward?

-¿Con Damian? -preguntó él a su vez, divertido ante la sugerencia-. Mi padre se preocupa dema siado por Cullen Resources para dejarlo en manos de Damian, Bella. y él lo sabe. Yo lo sé. No es una opción.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te amenazó?

-Bueno, simplemente es una muestra de cuánto desea que tenga un hijo -contestó Edward encogién dose de hombros.

-Pues has jugado tus cartas con mucho valor, al decirle que quizá esperaríamos.

-Una cosa es complacerlo, y otra muy distinta dejarse presionar.

-¿Qué harías si le diera la presidencia a Damian?

-Marcharme a la competencia. En realidad sería mi padre quien me perdería. Mi padre no llegará tan lejos, Bella, no te preocupes.

De todos modos lo mejor sería tener un hijo de inmediato, pensó Bella. Y Edward debía pensar lo mismo, parecía desear que la luna de miel fuera pro ductiva.

BELLA estaba nerviosa ante la idea de presen tar a Edward a su familia, pero se quedó dor mida unas cuantas horas durante el vuelo de Los Ángeles a Sidney.

-Felices sueños -murmuró Edward inclinándose para besada en el asiento.

Bella sonrió. Edward la hacía sentirse amada. Así la había hecho sentirse durante la luna de miel, que había durado finalmente diez días. Además, Bella había descubierto que amaba a Edward. Ninguno de los dos se lo había confesado al otro, pero eso no importaba. El sentimiento estaba ahí, su matrimonio era completo... solo faltaba un hijo. Quizá lo hubie ran concebido ya, de modo que era inútil preocu parse. Tenía buenos recuerdos que atesorar: la visita al Grand Canyon, el viaje por el Lake Powell, y unas cuantas noches maravillosas.

Bella se despertó justo antes de aterrizar. El avión sobrevoló Sidney mostrando vistas del puerto, del gran puente Coat-hanger, de las agujas de la Ópera, del azul brillante del mar... de pronto Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Aquella era su casa. ¿Qué había hecho, abando nándola así, para marcharse a vivir a un lugar des conocido?

-¿Añoranza?

-Es que es tan bonito... -comentó Bella.

-Sí, lo es, es una de las ciudades más bellas del mundo -confirmó Edward-. Volveremos con frecuen cia, Bella.

-No importa, quiero estar contigo, Edward -sonrió ella con ojos llorosos.

Edward asintió y entrelazó los dedos de ambos. Había momentos en los que él parecía poner toda su energía en que nada ensombreciera su matrimonio. Edward había reservado una suite en el Regent Hotel de Sidney mientras durara su visita. No quería ir al apartamento de Bella. Decía que sería más cómodo el hotel, y que para ella sería más fácil cerrar la casa y liquidarlo todo si no estaban allí. Bella sospe chaba que, aparte de eso, Edward no quería que estu vieran al alcance de Mike.

Se alegraba de no haber compartido el aparta mento nunca con Mike, así todo sería más fácil. Ni siquiera habían intercambiado las llaves de sus res pectivos pisos, de modo que la tarea de aquel día, cerrar la casa y decidir qué hacer con cada cosa, no sería un problema. Habían salido de Los Ángeles la noche del miércoles, pero como tenían que cruzar la franja horaria la llegada a Sidney estaba prevista para el viernes por la mañana, y el domingo de esa misma semana volverían a los Estados Unidos.

Edward había contratado los servicios de una em presa de mudanzas para ayudarla en el apartamento. Él, mientras tanto, pensaba pasar el día en la delega ción de Cullen Resources de Sidney. Se había ofrecido incluso a recoger las cosas de Bella de su despacho. Así evitaría cualquier encuentro con Mike. La idea le había parecido bien, aunque lamen taba no poder despedirse del resto de sus compañe ros. Eran casi todos hombres, de modo que lo más probable era que se hubieran puesto de parte de Mike.

El avión aterrizó sin incidentes en Mascot Airport. Una limusina los llevó hasta el Regent Hotel. Se refrescaron, desayunaron por segunda vez y re pasaron el plan del día. Edward se marchó en direc ción a la empresa, y Bella tomó un taxi hasta su apartamento.

Era extraño vagar por el piso en el que había vi vido cuatro años preguntándose qué hacer con cada mueble. No tenía sentido llevarse nada aparte de la ropa, los álbumes de fotos, y algún que otro re cuerdo. Había pasado un día entero en la casa de Edward de Santa Mónica, y allí no faltaba de nada.

Mientras esperaba a que llegaran los de la mu danza, Bella llamó por teléfono a su madre, quien le sugirió que guardara los muebles en el garaje de su casa.

-Es mejor guardarlos -señaló su madre-. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que no te haga feliz vivir en otro país.

-Pero mamá, ahora estoy casada -protestó Bella.

-Sí, y seguro que estás locamente enamorada, hija. Espero que tu matrimonio sea un éxito, pero... ha sido todo tan precipitado. Además, él es ameri cano... no es a lo que estamos acostumbrados, y si alguna vez quieres volver...

-Está bien, mamá. Los de la mudanza llegarán esta tarde. ¿Estarás en casa?

-Sí, ¿a qué hora pensáis venir tu marido y tú mañana?, ¿te parece bien venir a almorzar? Estoy pre parando tu tarta favorita.

-Gracias, mamá. Llegaremos hacia las diez.

-Si tienes tiempo, llama a tus hermanas -recomendó su madre-. Se mueren por hablar contigo.

-Lo intentaré. Hasta mañana.

Hacia la una en punto el apartamento estuvo ce rrado. Bella se dirigió entonces a la inmobiliaria a entregar las llaves. Solo faltaba devolver el coche que la empresa le había cedido como parte de su sa lario. Era sencillo, si seguía el consejo de Edward. Bella volvió al hotel y dejó las llaves en recepción, advirtiendo de que alguien de Cullen Resources lo recogería. Había desmantelado toda su vida. La idea la desanimó, pero Bella trató de olvidarla y se repi tió una y otra vez que solo estaba cansada a causa del cambio de horario.

Sin embargo no logró conciliar el sueño. Enton ces recordó que no había llamado a sus hermanas ni a sus amigas. Llamó a Alice, que la apabulló a pre guntas y no dejó de hablar de lo maravilloso que de bía ser tener un marido rico que podía hacer cuanto quisiera sin mirar el precio.

-Sí, pero Edward trabaja mucho -contestó Bella-. Los presidentes de las empresas no disponen apenas de tiempo libre.

-Bien, pero seamos francos: Mike jamás habría podido ofrecerte nada de eso. Y, a propósito, ¿sabes que ha dimitido de Cullen Resources?

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Además, ¿cómo lo sabes tú, Alice?

-Me lo dijo Rosalie. Le dio pena de él y lo llamó por teléfono.

-Habría preferido que no lo hubiera hecho -con testó Bella.

-Bueno, llevabais meses juntos. Tu matrimonio con Edward ha sido un shock.

-En Las Vegas, Mike se pasó el tiempo apos tando. Faltó incluso a muchas conferencias. ¿A que eso no se lo dijo a Rosalie? -preguntó Bella mo lesta ante la actitud de su hermana menor.

-¡Eh, que yo no he sido! -protestó Alice-. Creí que te gustaría saberlo. Supongo que ha dimitido por orgullo, claro.

-¿Y tiene otro empleo?

-Dijo que se marchaba a la competencia. Está enfadado, no puedes culparlo.

-Bueno, es lo mejor que podía hacer después de lo de Las Vegas. Merecía que lo echaran.

-¿Tan mal estuvo?

-Sí... espero que pueda despegarse del casino y volver a su vida normal.

-¿Aún te importa? -preguntó Alice.

-No, él mismo se lo ganó a pulso cuando... -Bella se interrumpió, recordando el violento enfrentamiento en el vestíbulo del complejo MGM. Respiró hondo y afirmó-: No quiero hablar de Mike, Alice. Se terminó.

-Muy bien. Por mí, no hay inconveniente. Estoy deseando conocer a Edward.

-Estupendo, nos vemos en casa de mamá hacia las diez. Hasta pronto, Alice.

Molesta por el comportamiento de Rosalie, Bella decidió no llamarla. Sí llamó, en cambio, a sus amigas. Eso la animó. No necesitaba cortar de raíz con su antigua vida.

Edward volvió contento de Cullen Resources. Cenaron pronto y charlaron sobre el puesto que ocu paría Bella en la central de Los Ángeles. Bella se acostó contenta aquel día. Y contenta se mostró tam bién. al día siguiente, en casa de su madre. Su familia aceptó de inmediato a Edward. Todos quedaron impresionados.

-Bella, tu marido es impresionante -reconoció su madre con ojos brillantes, mientras las cuatro mujeres recogían la cocina después de la comida.

-¡Sí, imponente!-exclamó Alice admirada.

-Cierto. A su lado. Mike no tenía nada que hacer. Ni aunque Edward lo hubiera dejado verte -co mentó Rosalie.

-Edward no impidió a Mike verme -contestó Bella molesta-. Mike nos estaba esperando en el vestíbulo del hotel, y trató por todos los medios de poner a Edward contra mí. Me insultó. Gracias a Dios, Edward no le hizo caso.

-Me refiero a la noche anterior, cuando Mike te buscó siguiendo el rastro de tus maletas -respondió Rosalie-. Quería hacer las paces contigo, pero Edward no lo dejó.

Bella recordó. Edward había alegado tener un ne gocio pendiente y la había dejado en el baño. Algo urgente, había dicho. ¿Mike, quizá?, ¿qué le habría dicho Edward?, ¿era esa la razón por la que su ex no vio se había mostrado tan agresivo al día siguiente? Sus insultos la habían decidido incluso a casarse con Edward.

-Enfrentarse a Edward... -continuó Rosalie enco giéndose de hombros- ... el pobre Mike no era rival para él.

-No, no es rival para él -garantizó Bella-, y me gustaría que dejaras de hablar del pobre Mike, Rosalie. Antes de que apareciera Edward, la pobre Bella ocupaba un segundo lugar en su lista de intereses. Lo primero era el juego.

-Lo siento, no pretendía... yo también habría ele gido a Edward. ¿Y quién no? -sonrió Rosalie.

Bella se pasó el resto de la tarde haciéndose a sí misma esa pregunta: ¿y quién no? Su felicidad pare ció desvanecerse después de aquella conversación. Edward no había mentido, pero sí había omitido cierto detalle importante. Era probable que ella ja más le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad a Mike, pero Edward le había arrebatado esa posibilidad. Había tomado la decisión por ella, resuelto a mante nerla a su lado hasta... hasta que accediera a casarse con él.

¿Por qué? No por amor, sino porque necesitaba una esposa. Tenía que complacer a su padre, y Tania exigía demasiado. La prefería a ella... la ganga. Bella se esforzó por fingir alegría esa tarde. El or gullo la obligaba. Fue un enorme alivio despedirse de su familia. Se recostó sobre el asiento de la limu sina y cerró los ojos.

-¿Cansada?-preguntó Edward.

-Sí -musitó ella sin abrir los ojos.

No tenía ganas de verlo. Edward entrelazó los de dos de ambos igual que en el avión. Bella refle xionó. Quizá no pudiera tener el amor de Edward, pero necesitaba al menos su sinceridad.

-No ha ido mal el día -comentó él.

-No, has sabido manejar a mi familia muy bien.

Era exactamente el mismo comentario que había dicho Edward cuando Bella conoció a su padre. También a ella había sabido manejarla, desde el mo mento en que se había propuesto que fuera su es posa en lugar de Tania.

-Ha sido fácil, tu familia es encantadora.

-Me alegro de que lo pienses.

-¿Necesitas un poco de silencio?

-Sí.

Edward no volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta entrar en la suite y cerrar la puerta. Mientras tanto, Bella se preparó para enfrentarse a él. Nada más cerrar, él dijo, en voz baja:

-¿Vas a contarme qué te ocurre?

Entonces Bella se volvió súbitamente, y sus la bios pronunciaron una respuesta sin pensar:

-¿Para qué?, ¿para que lo arregles, Edward? Eres bueno enderezándolo todo, ¿verdad? Siempre lo ha ces con el fin de conseguir lo que quieres.

-Y lo que quieres tú, Bella -respondió él con calma-. Me preocupa lo que quieres tú.

-Pero no tienes derecho a decidir por mí, Edward.

-¿Qué es lo que he decidido sin consultarte. Bella?

-¡Mike! Le impediste venme, ni siquiera me dijiste que vino a reconciliarse conmigo.

El rostro de Edward se tensó visiblemente. Sus ojos verdes brillaron febriles.

-¿Es eso lo que tienes que reprocharme?, ¿vas a defender a un hombre que te insultó, que demostró no conocerte en absoluto? Hasta yo, que te conocía de un solo día, sabía que lo que decía era falso.

-¿Y cómo sé que no fuiste precisamente tú quien le dio razones para pensar eso de mí, Edward? Te li braste de él para tener el camino libre.

-Tu relación con él había terminado -contestó Edward con un gesto de desprecio-. Tu comporta miento lo demostraba. ¿Por qué no iba a actuar en consecuencia?

-Él vino a verme a mí, no a ti. No tenías derecho a...

-¡Tú me concediste ese derecho, al subir con migo a mi suite... -alegó Edward con ojos brillantes de ira, mirándola posesivamente de arriba abajo-...al venir a mi cama!

-No eres mi dueño, Edward -objetó Bella apre tando los puños.

-Estabas conmigo -aseguró él con ojos ardien tes-. ¿Por qué iba a dejar que un estúpido borracho, al que tú habías rechazado, se inmiscuyera en nues tra intimidad?

-¿Estaba borracho?

-Sí, y no hacía más que crear problemas.

-Creaba problemas porque tú no lo dejabas verme -respondió Bella, decidida a no dejarse dis traer de la verdadera cuestión.

-Él había perdido todo derecho a exigirte nada, Bella.

La mención de la palabra «derecho» hizo estallar a Bella. Edward perdió de inmediato todo el terreno ganado al señalar que Mike estaba borracho. Bella caminó echa una furia por la habitación, distancián dose de él, molesta ante su arrogancia.

No importaba su dolor por el hecho de que Mike ni siquiera la hubiera seguido aquella noche. Edward no se había preocupado de sus sentimientos, ex cepto de los que le concernían a él. Bella se volvió hacia él dispuesta a reprochárselo, y entonces observó que Edward no se había movido. Seguía en pie, tenso, observándola, canalizando sus energías hacia un solo objetivo: salirse con la suya.

-La verdad es que... no estabas dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad, ¿verdad, Edward?

-Él tuvo su oportunidad, y la desaprovechó.

-Era yo quien debía decidir eso.

Edward trató de calmarse. Enderezó los hombros y respiró profundamente, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Su mente irradiaba energía, sus ojos la ob servaban con intensidad. Entonces se acercó a ella y dijo:

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, que habrías vuelto con él?

La pregunta era desafiante, igual que su actitud. Edward estaba de frente, muy cerca de ella. Bella alzó el mentón. El hecho de que estuvieran casados no sig nificaba que fuera a pasar por alto su comportamiento.

-Eso jamás lo sabremos, ¿no crees? Me negaste la oportunidad de escuchar lo que tenía que de cirme.

-Lo escuchaste a la mañana siguiente -recalcó Edward.

-Sí, lo escuché -admitió Bella con el corazón palpitante. Edward era tan imponente, tan formidable e indomable... En cierto sentido le gustaba que él no se hubiera amilanado, pero seguía enfadada-. Me pregunto qué le dijiste aquella noche.

-Le dije que estábamos negociando tu nuevo em pleo en Los Ángeles, y que no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera -respondió él, imperturbable.

-¿Y qué te contestó? -preguntó Bella de inme diato.

-Me mintió. Dijo que eras su novia, lo cual era falso. Yo le respondí que sabía que no era verdad, y que eras libre de llamarlo cuando quisieras... si así lo querías -añadió agarrando a Bella de los ante brazos con fuerza, tratando de arrancarle la verdad-. Pero tú no querías, Bella, ¿verdad? Tú querías estar conmigo.

-Pensaba que habíamos terminado -arguyó ella incómoda, entre la espada y la pared.

-Él no merece que lo defiendas, y tú lo sabes. Preferías la relación que habías entablado conmigo, la deseabas -insistió Edward.

-He aprendido algo, Edward, y es que siempre jue gas para ganar -respondió Bella enfadada-. No te importa lo que tengas que hacer, estás dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener la victoria.

-Es cierto, quiero ganar -admitió él alzando una mano para enredarla en sus rizos y acariciar su cue llo-. Soy así, así es el hombre con el que te has ca sado, Bella.

Bella se sintió incapaz de moverse, de protestar. Su mente le decía que estaba mal sentirse excitada por la fuerte energía que emanaba de él, pero su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Edward continuó ha blando, y Bella sintió que su voz se le metía en las venas.

-Te quería por esposa, y te conseguí. Haría cual quier cosa por conservarte.

Entonces Edward la besó.

()()()()()()()(/)()()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Jajaj nada mejor que la reconciliación, jajajajaj bueno hasta aquí,,, un adelanto? Noo no creo, jajaja como no seria tan mala.. las dejo con esto. Ya solo dos cap y el epilogo ohh dios hasta me da tristeza.**

_**-¿Preferirías estar casada con Newton? **_

_**-¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan terrible en el he cho de que deseara que fueras mi mujer? **_

_**-Solo que voy retrasada, aún no he conseguido satisfacer el resto de tus deseos, Edward. **_

_**-¿Qué deseos? -preguntó él, impaciente por comprender. **_

_**-No me he quedado embarazada**_


	9. Inesperado

**Hay hasta me da tristeza ,,,,,, muchas gracias por leer, uy si ya pronto se despedirán de esta mente tan retorcida, cuídense y esperen el siguiente cap jaja que será el ultimo….**

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Capítulo 9

EDWARD yacía despierto en medio de la oscuri dad. Hacía tiempo que Bella se había que dado dormida en sus brazos. Ella había res pondido ante sus caricias como siempre, dejándose atrapar por el remolino del deseo y exigiendo una plena satisfacción. Su mente no dejaba de repetir que Bella era suya, pero tenía que reconocer que era él quien lo había conseguido a fuerza de em peño.

Había impedido a Newton llegar hasta ella, había utilizado la rabia y los deseos de venganza de Bella en su provecho, justificándose con la idea de que él sería mejor marido para ella. Y seguía creyéndolo. No obstante, las razones por las que las relaciones matrimoniales funcionaban seguían dejándolo per plejo. A veces, había necesidades enraizadas en lo más profundo de una persona que otros eran incapa ces de comprender.

Sí, había ganado la partida. Bella era su mujer. No obstante ella seguía atada emocionalmente a aquel tipo... ¿Qué poseía él? Su cuerpo. Tiempo atrás, eso le habría bastado. Jamás habría esperado nada más de Tania, pero de Bella...

Con Bella era diferente. Lo quería todo: su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma. Edward no sabía cómo era posible que ella le inspiraba esa necesidad, pero sí sabía que no estaría satisfecho hasta que no lo lo grara.

Y lo más irónico era que, durante la luna de miel, había llegado a creer que Bella estaba realmente cerca de él. Volver tan pronto a Sidney había sido un error, un terrible riesgo, por mucho que fuera nece sario y estuviera justificado. Debía conocer a la fa milia de Bella, y ella tenía que recoger sus cosas. Se había engañado pensando que el riesgo era me nor.

En el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, mientras Newton esperaba al segundo avión, Sherman le había advertido de las consecuencias legales que podía te ner irse de la lengua. Newton se había despedido de la empresa después, al llegar a Sidney, por su propia voluntad y sin ejercer sobre él presión alguna. Edward no esperaba problemas al respecto. Había interro gado discretamente al director de la delegación aus traliana, y este le había asegurado que la dimisión de Newton era una cuestión de orgullo. La interpre tación le resultaba de lo más conveniente. Además, la pérdida para la empresa no era grave, teniendo en cuenta la actitud de Newton durante la conferencia. En el terreno profesional, todo estaba claro. Era el terreno personal lo que le seguía preocupando.

Newton debía haberse ido de la lengua, debía haber hablado con alguien de la familia de Bella. ¿Quién podía haber tenido tan poco tacto como para contarle a Bella chismes acerca de su ex novio? Edward descartó inmediatamente a su madre y a Alice. Ambas se habían mostrado muy positivas con respecto a su matrimonio. Solo quedaba Rosalie. Edward la había oído hacer ciertos comentarios envidiosos.

Pero lo más importante era conocer la gravedad del daño. Era evidente que Bella volvía a pensar de nuevo en Newton, volvía a tener dudas acerca de su matrimonio. Tenía que conseguir que su actitud vol viera a ser positiva, borrar a Newton del mapa.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella permaneció ca llada. Edward la notó distante. Iba de un lado a otro por la suite, preparándose para la partida. Edward trató de controlar su frustración, pero cuando se sentaron a desayunar y vio que Bella evitaba mirarlo, estalló:

-¿Preferirías estar casada con Newton?

Bella alzó la mirada. Quizá no fuera una pre gunta inteligente, pero consiguió captar su atención.

-Estoy casada contigo, Edward -afirmó Bella es cuetamente, como si se tratara de un hecho incontro vertible.

-Pero puede que a mí no me guste la idea de estar casado con una mujer que se desvive por otro hom bre.

-Yo no me desvivo por Mike. Dadas las circunstancias, sería una estupidez, ¿no crees?

-Sí, eso creo yo.

-¿Y crees que soy estúpida?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿por qué piensas que me desvivo por él?

-Estás enfadada conmigo porque no le di una se gunda oportunidad, y eso significa que te habría gustado tenerla.

-Quizá hubiera estado dispuesta a escuchar a Mike, pero eso fue entonces -alegó Bella untando mantequilla y mermelada en una tostada con delibe rada lentitud-. Elegí casarme contigo, y aquí estoy.

-Eso te hacía feliz hasta el día de ayer -señaló Edward.

-No sabía que fuera una competición-contestó Bella alzando la vista hacia él-. Lamento mucho comunicarte que esta mañana has perdido puntos.

Edward frunció el ceño sin comprender, e insistió:

-¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan terrible en el he cho de que deseara que fueras mi mujer?

-Solo que voy retrasada, aún no he conseguido satisfacer el resto de tus deseos, Edward.

-¿Qué deseos? -preguntó él, impaciente por comprender.

-No me he quedado embarazada -aquella afir mación, hecha así, de sopetón, lo sorprendió. Edward había pensado solo en los sentimientos de Bella ha cia Newton. La noticia confería un nuevo sentido a la actitud de Bella de aquella mañana-. Créeme, Edward -insistió Bella, interpretando erróneamente su confusión-. Esta mañana me ha venido la regla.

Edward la observó. Bella daba un bocado a la tos tada con ansiedad, como si necesitara quitarse el mal sabor de boca que la noticia le producía.

-¿Es esa la razón por la que estás molesta?, ¿por que no estás embarazada? -preguntó aliviado.

-Es la razón por la que nos casamos... para tener un hijo -le recordó ella sarcástica.

-¿Y por eso estás tan distante esta mañana?, ¿no querías decírmelo?

-Estoy... decepciona -contestó ella al fin. Inmediatamente, Edward alzó una mano para to mar la de ella y acariciarla tiernamente.

-Siento mucho que estés decepcionada, Bella, pero solo llevamos unos días casados. Pronto te quedarás embarazada -añadió, tratando de con solarla-. Probablemente sea mejor, porque ahora tienes que instalarte en una casa nueva y comenzar un trabajo nuevo.

-¿Es que no estás decepcionado? -preguntó Bella incrédula.

Edward ni siquiera se había parado a pensarlo. Hizo una pausa y recordó las razones por las que se había precipitado a casarse. De pronto ya no le pare cían tan importantes. Sin embargo para Bella era muy importante tener un hijo, recordó antes de res ponder:

-Ya lo tendremos.

-Pero... tú querías complacer a tu padre.

-Sí, pero no se puede forzar a la naturaleza.

-Querías darle un nieto antes de que... de que...

-Mi padre está feliz con nuestro matrimonio, Bella. Sabe que somos una pareja feliz, y que que remos tener un hijo. Sería maravilloso darle la noti cia de que estás embarazada, pero no es imprescin dible que ocurra inmediatamente. Dentro de un mes, o dos... -añadió encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de calmar su ansiedad.

-No entiendo por qué no me he quedado embara zada. Hemos... -Bella se ruborizó, recordando su intensa actividad sexual.

-Quizá sea efecto de la píldora. Tranquilízate, Bella.

-¿No estás preocupado? -insistió ella.

-No -sonrió Edward-. Soy muy feliz teniéndote por esposa.

Bella observó la expresión de sus ojos. No po día creer lo que estaba oyendo. Edward parecía sin cero. ¿Sería posible que lo más importante para él fuera tenerla por esposa, y solo en segundo lugar de seara tener un hijo?

-Olvídalo, disfruta del desayuno -recomendó Edward retirando la mano para seguir comiendo, de buen humor-. Tenemos un mes de intensa actividad sexual por delante.

Edward era feliz, no cabía duda. La inquietud de saber que no estaba embarazada, el tenso silencio que ella había impuesto entre ambos a causa de su decepción, desaparecía por completo ante los pla centeros planes que Edward tenía para los dos.

Bella se sentía casi mareada de alivio. Cuando por fin abandonaron el hotel en dirección al aero puerto y Edward la tomó de la mano, como tenía por costumbre, Bella sonrió. Era un símbolo de su unión, de la ternura que había entre ellos, de la pro mesa de Edward.

Bella recordó embelesada el deseo que había demostrado sentir Edward la noche anterior. Él había conseguido borrar todo rastro de Mike en su mente. Además, hasta cierto punto, él tenía razón. ¿Por qué iba a dejar que su rival se interpusiera entre ellos? Bella comprendió entonces que Edward se había sentido celoso, y sonrió. No deseaba únicamente su cuerpo, su pasión iba más allá. Un suspiro de satis facción salió de sus labios como un murmullo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? Si estás incómoda por...

-No -sonrió ella-. Me alegro de que no estés de silusionado.

-Bueno, ahora mismo no podremos disfrutar de ciertos placeres básicos, pero tenemos que descan sar de todos modos, después del viaje.

Bella rió. Edward solo pensaba en el sexo. Un mes más, y estaría embarazada

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**jajaj, que les parece,, hay eso cuerpos traicioneros, siempre de locos cuando uno puede ellos no quieren jajaj pero bueno un adelanto, y el siguiente es el ultimo,,, y después el epilogo jaja buuuu,, les dejo el adelanto y el nuevo fic que estoy haciendo gracias:**

_**-Iré la semana que viene. Si resulta que soy... que no soy fértil... **_

_**-No es necesario que pases por una cosa así, Bella -protestó él. **_

_**-Sí, sí lo es. Los dos necesitamos saber si puedo tener un hijo o no. Y si no puedo... nos divorciare mos. **_

**The billionaire's bride of innocence**

**Se busca mujer… para tener un hijo.**

**Edward Cullen sabía que había llegado el momento de tomar esposa y tener un heredero. Bella era la mujer perfecta para sus planes. Tímida y sin experiencia, rápidamente se había dejado seducir por el peligroso encanto del magnate de la industria publicitaria de Sidney. Se casó estando embarazada. Nada más acabar la luna de miel Bella perdió al niño y además se le cayó la venda de los ojos: estaba atrapada en un matrimonio de conveniencia y sin amor. Edward esperaba que concibiera pronto otro hijo. Debería haber pedido el divorcio, pero tenía que enfrentarse a la incómoda verdad: se había enamorado de su despiadado marido.**


	10. una vida feliz conmigo

**Bububu, bueno creo que ya es el final,, asi, ya es el final ,, muchas gracias a todas las que me apoyaron, encerio mil gracias,, aun no puedo creer que llege a los 1350 visitantes de todo el mundo, encerio gracias ,, hay creo que ya les dije gracias. Aun no me decido si subo hoy el epilogo,, que opinan?**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Capítulo 10

POR SUERTE, había una máquina expende dora de compresas sanitarias en el lavabo de mujeres. Bella había acudido a su trabajo sin nada, en absoluto preparada para tan desmoralizante y desagradable eventualidad. Estaba plenamente convencida de que aquel mes se quedaría embara zada, había comprado incluso un test de embarazo, contando los días que faltaban para utilizarlo.

Y de repente...

Detestaba su cuerpo por traicionarla ¿'por qué no cooperaba?, ¿cómo decirle a Edward que había vuelto a fracasar? Bella sintió que una profunda depresión la embargaba. No tenía sentido, cuando hacían el amor todas las noches. Había yacido en brazos de Edward una y otra vez, preguntándose si por fin se es taría produciendo... el milagro.

Pero no había sido así. Defraudada, Bella se diri gió de nuevo a su despacho en la central de Los Angeles. Era la nueva directora de ventas, y disfru taba estando al mando. A su cuerpo, sin embargo, no lo gobernaba. Por primera vez, comenzó a sentir miedo de no ser fértil. Se sentó en su mesa y se quedó con la mente en blanco. No podía concentrarse, solo podía pensar en que jamás sería capaz de ser madre.

Y si no lo era, si no era fértil... ¿qué sería de su matrimonio? Amaba a Edward con todo su corazón, pero si no podía darle el hijo que deseaba... no se aferraría a él. No sería justo. Él deseaba tenerlo, y no solo por complacer a su padre. ¿Acabaría Edward por pensar que había cometido un error al elegirla a ella en lugar de a Tania? Bella se estremeció. Hu bieran debido esperar, antes de casarse. Tendría que haberse hecho los test de fertilidad. Sin duda, Edward había insistido en que Tania se los hiciera. Para Bella, era inconcebible poner en duda la fertilidad de Edward. La culpa era suya, sin lugar a dudas.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, Edward fue a buscarla para volver juntos a casa. Bella lo miró desesperada.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? -preguntó él.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-¿Has tomado algo?

-Sí.

-Bien, entonces vamos. No tienes buen aspecto -comentó Edward tomándola de la mano mientras se dirigían al aparcamiento-. ¿Sueles tener jaqueca?

-No -contestó ella.

-Supongo que no tienes muchas ganas de hablar.

Tenía que decírselo. Edward tenía derecho a sa berlo. De todos modos, tampoco podría ocultárselo durante mucho tiempo. Al llegar al primer semá foro, Bella por fin lo soltó:

-Esta mañana me ha venido el periodo.

Edward volvió la vista hacia ella. Bella continuó mirando hacia delante, retorciendo las manos en el regazo. Apenas podía contener las lágrimas. De pronto, las enormes y cálidas manos de Edward cu brieron las suyas.

-Lo siento, Bella, sé cuánto deseabas quedarte embarazada esta vez.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Bella se mordió el labio para evitar sollozar. Era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. El semáforo se abrió, y Edward continuó conduciendo. Bella lo oyó suspirar, yeso fue lo peor... imaginar cómo se sentía.

Bien estaba que Edward pasara por alto el primer fracaso, cuando solo llevaban unas semanas casados y ella acababa de dejar de tomar la píldora. El se gundo, no obstante, no podía justificarse. De haber sido fértil, estaría embarazada. y Edward tenía que saberlo tan bien como ella. Bella se inclinó hacia adelante para buscar un pañuelo.

-Por favor, Bella, no te lo tomes tan a pecho -dijo Edward en voz baja-. Es frecuente que las parejas lo intenten durante meses antes de...

-¡Nosotros no somos una pareja cualquiera! -gritó ella-. ¡Y tú lo sabes I

Edward volvió a suspirar. Bella cerró los ojos y se secó las lágrimas.

-Lo siento -murmuró Edward-. Si lo que te preo cupa es mi padre... preferiría que lo olvidaras. De testo verte así.

Bella respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. Era incapaz de borrar el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Comprendía la actitud de Edward. Los hombres detes taban ver a una mujer llorar. Aparte de eso, induda blemente se sentía tan mal como ella. Si no tenían hijos, no era precisamente porque él no lo hubiera intentado.

Edward permaneció en silencio durante el resto del camino. Al llegar al garaje, Bella despertó de su letargo. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse de verdad a Edward. Las piernas le temblaban. Entró en la cocina, por delante de Edward, y atravesó la estan cia dirigiéndose directamente al dormitorio. Solo quería hacerse un ovillo en la cama y morir.

-Bella...

La voz de Edward, dulce y preocupada, la obligó a detenerse en medio del salón. Respiró hondo, se en derezó y volvió la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cena? -pre guntó él-. ¿Una taza de té?

-¿Sabes a dónde tengo que ir para hacerme un test de fertilidad, Edward? -preguntó ella, decidida a abordar directamente la cuestión.

-Sí, pero...

-Iré la semana que viene. Si resulta que soy... que no soy fértil...

-No es necesario que pases por una cosa así, Bella -protestó él.

-Sí, sí lo es. Los dos necesitamos saber si puedo tener un hijo o no. Y si no puedo... nos divorciare mos.

-¡No! -estalló él.

-No te robaré nada. Lo que es tuyo, seguirá siendo tuyo. Puedes confiar en mí. Volveré a Austra lia y seguiré con mi antigua vida -contestó Bella sin hacerle caso.

-¡El dinero no tiene nada que ver con esto! -in sistió Edward enfebrecido.

-Me alegro de que opines así. Jamás fue impor tante para mí. Pero un hijo sí lo es, Edward. Si no puedo darte uno, es mejor que nos separemos.

-¡No! -volvió a gritar Edward.

Bella lo miró con una calma mortal, con ojos se renos.

-Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Así son las cosas.

Edward la observó con el ceño fruncido, con ojos ardientes. Necesitaba borrar las palabras de Bella, pero no podía. Su razonamiento era perfectamente lógico. Bella subió las escaleras hasta el dormito rio, hasta la cama que ambos habían compartido... infructuosamente. Una cama vacía... con una almo hada sobre la que enterrar el rostro.

Edward la observó alejarse atónito y paralizado. ¿Tan poco significaba para ella?, se preguntó. No quería el divorcio. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Lleva ban casi dos meses casados, y habían sido los dos me ses más felices de su vida. Por fin sentía que... que no estaba solo. Jamás le había inquietado la soledad, pero Bella había llenado un vacío que él... ni si quiera sabía que existía. Lo había llenado de ternura, de felicidad, de placer por el hecho de estar vivo, por compartir cosas que jamás había compartido.

¿Divorciarse?, ¿solo por un teórico niño que hu biera podido tener con una sustituta como Tania? ¿Podía satisfacer ese niño el vacío de semejante ma trimonio? ¡Nunca!

Edward acababa de desembolsar una fortuna para librarse de Tania. Elegir a Bella no había sido un error. Con hijos o sin ellos, Edward no podía soportar la idea de vivir el resto de su vida sin ella.

Bella era su mujer, en todos los sentidos. Se la había ganado, y ningún obstáculo iba a interponerse entre los dos. ¡Ninguno!

Edward se puso en marcha. La adrenalina corría por sus venas. Subió las escaleras a todo velocidad. Derribaría cualquier barrera. Se aferraría a Bella, pasara lo que pasara. Entró en el dormitorio, deci dido a luchar, e instantáneamente toda su energía se desvaneció.

Bella estaba acurrucada en la cama, de espaldas a él, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. Sollo zaba y se aferraba a otra almohada. Se había quitado los zapatos, y se restregaba ansiosamente los pies, uno contra otro, en una actitud de terrible vulnerabi lidad.

Debía sentir un terrible pesar. ¿Sería posible que no quisiera divorciarse de él? Era probable que la decepción no la dejara ver nada más allá. Y no podía decirle simplemente que no tenía importancia, por que para ella sí la tenía. Bella quería ser madre. Sin embargo necesitaba demostrarle que, a pesar de todo, su relación merecía la pena.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y los dejó sobre un sillón. Se acercó a la cama, se apoyó sobre una rodilla y deslizó un brazo bajo el cuerpo de Bella, levantándolo y obligándola a volverse hacia él en su regazo.

-Edward -murmuró ella trémula.

-Shhh -contestó él presionando la cabeza de Bella contra su hombro, acariciando sus cabellos y tratando de consolarla-. Quiero abrazarte. Necesito abrazarte, Bella.

Bella se estremeció y se dejó acurrucar. Edward la abrazó durante un rato. Amaba su forma de ser, su integridad, su sinceridad. Bella siempre se daba plenamente, fuera lo que fuera lo que hiciera.

-Quiero que me escuches, Bella. Escúchame...

Bella estaba agotada. No le quedaba energía para discutir, pero era fácil dejarlo hablar. Al fin y al cabo, sus palabras no servirían de nada. Resultaba amargo que la abrazara, pero también era reconfor tante sentirse protegida, cerca de él.

-Sé que quieres ser madre -comenzó a decir Edward con calma-, y creo que debes hacerte ese test, solo para estar segura de que puedes serio. El miedo te está corroyendo, Bella, te hace creer que no va les nada si no puedes tener un hijo, yeso no es cierto.

Edward no interpretaba bien la situación. Para ella, no poder tener un hijo no era el fin del mundo, sino el fin de su matrimonio, y eso era lo que la aterraba.

-Para mí, tú vales mucho -continuó Edward-. Me has dado más de lo que jamás nadie me haya dado. Me has enseñado lo que significa una mujer en la vida de un hombre en tantos sentidos, a tantos niveles...

Las palabras de Edward parecían entrar en la mente de Bella como latidos profundos, lentos, vi brantes. Eran los latidos de la vida de Edward. Bella despertó de pronto, deseosa de escuchar más.

-Mi padre... bueno, es mi padre -Bella contuvo el aliento-. Ha sido la única constante en mi vida... y me siento... muy unido a él. Es mi padre... pero tú eres mi mujer, Bella ... y te quiero. Te quiero como jamás he querido a ninguna otra persona -Bella es cuchó incrédula. ¿Edward la amaba?-. Yo no sabía qué era el amor hasta... no sabía cómo podía ser... -continuó Edward derramando sobre su cabello una lluvia de besos. Bella se echó a temblar de felicidad-. Pero ahora lo sé, y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo. Jamás Si no podemos tener un hijo... créeme, Bella no quiero tener ningún hijo con ninguna otra mujer. Tú eres más importante para mí que cualquier niño. Compartir mi vida contigo... eso es lo más importante. Y te prometo que... siempre será lo más importante.

Bella se sentía embargada por las tiernas pala bras de su marido... palabras de amor... solo para ella... Las manos de Edward, enredadas en sus cabe llos, buscaron su rostro mientras le hacía la última promesa

-En una ocasión, tú dijiste que, para ti, el amor era seguridad emocional. No sé qué más hacer... para demostrarte que tienes esa seguridad conmigo, Bella -respiró hondo Edward-. Por favor... te amo tanto ¿no podrías olvidarte del niño y sencillamente estar conmigo para toda la vida?

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Que les pareció, jaja si aun falta el epilogo, pero creo que dejarles un adelanto seria decirles mucho asi que si quieren que lo suba hoy díganme porfavor? Y ya pueden pasar a mi nueva historia graciasss**


	11. Epilogo

Epílogo

BELLA contempló fascinada a su hijo, acurru cado en sus brazos. Su hijo. Suyo y de Edward. Era tan precioso, que no podía dejar de sonreír. Al volver la vista atrás, Bella se sentía feliz de no haber tenido aquel bebé durante los dos primeros meses de matrimonio. Era mucho mejor que el niño fuera fruto del amor y no de un matrimonio de con veniencia. Y así había sido, al final.

La causa más probable de su infertilidad, durante aquellos meses, debía ser la ansiedad, según dijo el doctor. Físicamente, no había ningún problema. Bella se había quedado embarazada una vez que se había sentido segura en su matrimonio. ¡Al primer mes!

Bella oyó varias pisadas en el corredor del hos pital. Debía ser Edward, de vuelta del aeropuerto. Con su madre, Rene, que se había apresurado a tomar un avión al conocer la noticia. Poco a poco, Bella descifró también las voces... Carlisle Cullen.

-¡Sabía que sería niño! No me sorprende -escu chó Bella, girando los ojos en sus órbitas-. Edward estaba destinado a tener varones -continuó Carlisle or gulloso.

Edward entornó la puerta y asomó la cabeza son riendo.

-¿Podemos pasar?

-¡Bella... estás preciosa! ¡Y aquí está el pequeñín...! -exclamó Rene dejando un ramo de flores sobre la mesa, besando a su hija y tomando en bra zos al bebé-. ¡Oh, qué criatura tan preciosa!

-Es idéntico a Edward-declaró Carlisle contemplán dolo por encima del hombro.

-¡Tonterías! ¿Es que no ves los rizos? Tiene el cabello de Bella.

-Pero es palido, como Edward -señaló Carlisle.

-Carlisle, tu hijo no tiene el cabello rizado -afirmó la madre de Bella rotunda.

-Bueno -musitó Carlisle -, pero por suerte, tu hija es inteligente, además de guapa. Lo que tenemos aquí es una maravillosa combinación de genes.

-La suerte no tiene nada que ver con esto, Carlisle -aseguró su madre.

-Bien, pero el resultado no puede ser malo -insistió Carlisle-. Son una pareja perfecta, me di cuenta en cuanto los vi.

-Sí, yo también. ¡Están tan enamorados!

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el amor? -refunfuñó Carlisle.

-Todo -afirmó Rene desafiante, sonriendo a su hija-. ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo, Bella?

-Anthony -contestó Bella lanzándole a Edward una mirada burlona.

Edward giró los ojos en sus Órbitas, dándole a enten der que sobre ese asunto aún tendrían que discutir.

-Suena bien -aprobó Carlisle.

-Sí, pega con el apellido Cullen-convino Rene.

-¿Me dejas sostenerlo? Es mi nieto, también -exigió Carlisle a Rene.

-Sí, pero primero siéntate -aconsejó Rene Swan-. Bella me ha dicho que estás mal del cora zón.

-Bueno, los médicos se encargan de eso. Me es tán dando un medicamento nuevo, y parece que fun ciona. ¿Te parezco enfermo?

A decir verdad, el padre de Edward había reco brado su buen aspecto. Había ganado peso, tenía mejor color.

-Bueno, yo diría que tienes todo el aspecto de ser abuelo por primera vez, pero de todos modos, sién tate -insistió Rene mientras Carlisle inflaba el pecho orgulloso-. Es mucho más fácil sostener al bebé. Tú no tienes la práctica que tengo yo.

-Cierto, pero este niño me devuelve la vida. Tráelo aquí.

Bella y Edward intercambiaron sonrisas y mira das cómplices. Carlisle enseguida comenzó a mecer al bebé, tratando de demostrar que sabía lo que hacía.

-¿No es precioso? Voy a buscar un jarrón para las flores, aunque no sé dónde ponerlas, la habitación está tan llena -comentó Rene mirando a su alrede dor-. ¿Es que Edward ha comprado en todas las floriste rías de Los Ángeles?

-No, yo solo he traído las orquidias-contestó Edward-. Es que Bella sabe hacer amigos. -

-Podemos deshacernos de algunas, mamá.

-Bien, no tardaré -contestó Rene saliendo de la habitación, mientras Carlisle Cullen la seguía con la mirada.

-Una mujer muy hermosa, tu madre. Creo que me quedaré en Los Ángeles para enseñarle la ciudad -comentó Carlisle.

-Papá, debes cuidar tu corazón -recomendó Edward.

-Aún no estoy muerto, chico. Este bebé será mi heredero, pero yo aún estoy vivo -musitó Carlisle-. No veo razón por la que no pueda tener una sexta mujer.

Edward y Bella se echaron a reír. Carlisle no pareció comprender a qué venía tanta carcajada.

-No estarás pensando en hacer nada apresurado, ¿verdad, papá?

-No -negó Bella-. Los matrimonios apresura dos jamás funcionan.

-A ti sí -contraatacó Carlisle-. No veo que se hayán arrepentido.

-No, yo no me arrepiento -afirmó Edward.

-Ni yo -aseguró Bella.

Edward tornó asiento al borde de la cama y estre chó las manos de Bella entre las suyas.

-Hola, mamá.

-Hola, papá -contestó ella abrazándolo por el cuello-. Te quiero, Edward Cullen. y te sigo encon trando alucinante.

-Lo mismo digo -contestó él besándola.

**Fin**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
><strong>

**Que tal,,,,, el nerviosismo gana, jaja ojala se hayan divertido**

**Ya se, mi mente retorcida a creado algunas mini historias mas ojala y les guste la idea., son ideas como dije…. Alguna debe tener futuro jaja**

_**THE LIFE OF MY MOTHER**_

_**Bella tiene un exotico trabajo del cual depende su hija... Edward un maestro de literatura con un hijo rebelde... despues de conocerse deciden salir... pero podran contra la presion social...**_

_**TRIBAL WIVES**_

_**Bella se inscribe a un porgrama para ver la vida de esposas en las tribus, su suerte cambia cuando conoce a Edward, un chico que caza para ella. pero todo se torna feo cuando Edward tiene que conocer a su futura esposa, extraños toman la tribu. lograran estar juntos? sus culturas importaran al final?**_

_**MASCARADE**_

_**es una sociedad secreta llena de amantes, lujuria, pasión, encuentros olvidados.**__**  
><strong>__**Pero que pasa, cuando un intruso resulta ser el mejor amante de la dueña de la sociedad isabella Swan y ella empieza a enamorarse de aquel extraño de ojos verdes.**__**  
><strong>__**-creeme Edward, el lugar en el que trabajo, es increíble, me tienen vendado mientras trabajo de chelista, pero en una ocasión me dejaron ver, había orgias por doquier, era fascinante, solo he besado a dos chicas desde mi estancia ahí, la dueña es realmente guapa, la bese, pero créeme no es mi tipo y la segunda chica fue mas tierna mas dulce, aun no se quien es, pero espero encontrarla-decía fascinado Jacob, mi mejor amigo.**_

_**TIME MACHINE  
><strong>__**Que pasa cuando juntas a un mecanico y a una chica intelectual medio vampira, optienes una maquina del tiempo.**__**  
><strong>__**asi es Nessie y Jacob en una mas de sus locuras deciden crear esta tonteria que se vuelve una pueden estar en una ecena eligiendo tiempo lugar y espacio, pero no pueden participar en ninguna, solo ver.**__**  
><strong>__**Nessie en un capricho quiere ver como es la vida de jacob antes de que ella llegara, le gustara lo que vera? acaso afectara su relacion?[continuacion de Amanecer]**_

_- _4_ -_


End file.
